Mi mejor juego
by NynyChocolat
Summary: Re-edición. Lynn corre el rumor que tiene novio y no es nada menos que Castiel, el chico más temido del Sweet Amoris. Él no aceptará facilmente su propuesta, así que la obligará a ser su sirviente. ¿Quién de los dos ganará?
1. En la boca del lobo

**_Re-edición. _**

**_Primera parte. _**

**_Nombre del fic y la historia en general: Mi mejor juego. _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. "En la boca del lobo"**_

Las risas y gritos resonaban en los pasillos y aulas del instituto Sweet Amoris. Si, como siempre, en ese instituto los rumores corrían demasiado rápido; aunque esta vez no aparecia Peggy como la principal sospechosa.

—No lo puedo creer, estás mintiendo.—Recriminó Amber, demasiado molesta.

—¿Estás de mentirosa de nuevo, virgen?.—Le siguió Charlotte a la vez que se miraba en el espejo, echándose lápiz labial.

Lyn, por supuesto, se sintió más que ofendida. ¿Por qué tenían que echarle en cara que era virgen? De todas formas, aun no se sentía preparada. En cuanto dejaron sus insultos de lado, comenzó a defenderse.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! Mi novio es Castiel, y punto.—Se cruzó de brazos en una pose orgullosa.

Amber y Charlotte se cruzaron miradas de incredulidad, estallando a carcajadas. Breves segundos después, Amber recuperó la compostura. Jamás permitiría que SU Castiel anduviese de novio con su peor enemiga.

—Ajá, ¿Y cómo puedes probarlo? A ver, dime, ¿Qué hacen en las tardes después de la escuela?.—Se acercó más a ella, comenzando con su típico interrogatorio. Lyn se sentía intimidada.

—Pues…—Titubeó, casi dudando.—Vamos al centro comercial, al parque, tomamos un helado, vamos al parque de diversiones….—Sonrió felizmente, esperando a que le creyesen.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente pronunciado le cayó como una cubeta de agua helada.

—Qué aburrido.—Bostezó la rubia a forma de broma, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa de lado.—¿Estás de novia con un chico rudo y hacen ese tipo de actividades?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Amber.—Intervino Li agarrando el cuaderno de notas en manos, simulando no prestarle atención al asunto.—Castiel es atrevido y rudo, ¿Por qué se comportaría todo un caballero contigo? Eso me huele a mentira podrida.

—Mary Sue.—Dijeron las tres al unísono, esbozando sonrisas maliciosas a la par.

Demonios! La habían cachado en la mentira. Vamos, una táctica rápida. En ese momento resonó en su mente un coro de ángeles. Había sonado su celular así que lo sacó del bolsillo. Contestó con aires de grandeza. El trío de brujas escuchaban, atentas.

—¿Si?—Amplió su sonrisa, simulando sonrojarse.—¡Oh, Castiel! Mi Adorable Tsundere, ¿Cómo has estado?.—Se relamó los labios al notar las expresiones faciales de sus enemigas.—Si, discúlpame un momento.—Desvió el rostro a ellas.—Perdón, debo atender. Háblamos luego. Adiós!—Dicho esto, se fue corriendo de allí.

…..

Se adentró rápidamente en el baño de mujeres, sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco. Rosalya suspiró, colgando de inmediato; guardando su celular en su bolso de hombro. Estaba harta.

—Lyn, no podemos seguir con esto.—Le murmuró, mostrándose molesta.

—Perdón, lo sé.—Suplicó, casi llorándole de rodillas.

Rosalya la ayudó a levantarse. Algo le preocupaba.

—¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a Castiel? Comenzaste con esto del noviazgo falso ayer.—Le recalcó.

—¡Es que no puedo! ¿Si? ¿Has visto sus expresiones? Él da miedo, Rosa.—Tembló, dándole un leve escalofrío por la espalda.

—Lyn…. Castiel siempre se muestra serio. Es más, es raro que se sonroje. Debes enfrentarlo y comentarle el asunto.—Le aconsejó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

En ese momento entra Nina junto con Karla. Nina, aparentemente, estaba demasiado molesta y con el ceño fruncido. Karla la miraba con recelo igualmente.

Lyn arqueó una ceja ante ese extraño comportamiento.

—Sí que eres falsa.—Argumentó Karla de sopetón, profanándole esas hirientes palabras.

—¿Falsa yo?—Se señaló Lyn a sí misma, comenzando a apretar los dientes.

—Dices ser novia de Castiel y ni una foto tienes.—Le siguió Nina, apoyando el argumento de su socia.

—Dinos, ¿Tan urgida estás de conseguir amistades?—Le inquirió la Lolita gótica. No mostraba ni una pizca de humor o tono infantil en su oración.

Lyn abrió la boca, lista para defenderse. Sin embargó, sintió que algo dentro de ella había muerto, así que agachó la cabeza cuan perro arrepentido. Rosalya notó esto y apretó los puños, dando un paso adelante hacia ellas.

—¿Ustedes qué saben? ¡Váyanse! O… O les juro que les distorsiono el rostro a puñetazos, aunque esté en contra de mis principios.—Refunfuñó.

Ambas rodaron los ojos, yéndose de allí. Nina le sacó la lengua a Rosa antes de retirarse. Lyn suspiró, evitando derramar lágrimas; saliendo del baño. Debía enfrentar la realidad. Debía enfrentar a Castiel, aunque le asustase por dentro.

…..

Armin y Alexy estaban recorriendo el pasillo a la vez que se murmuraban cosas cuan viejas chismosas de vecindad.

—¿De verdad crees que Lyn esté de novia con Castiel? O sea, ¿Con Castiel?—Preguntó Armin, aun sin poder creérselo del todo. Debía ser por el día de los inocentes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? Si Castiel es musculoso, no tanto como Kentin, claro.—Rio Alexy en tono suspicaz. Cualquier momento era bueno para sacar a su hermano de casillas.

—No estoy celoso. Es más, en la tarde jugaré videojuegos para distraerme.—Lo último lo dijo en voz alta. En realidad, quería decirlo para sus adentros.

—Te compraría un Xbox, pero creo que con descargarlos del computador, ya tienes.—Sonrió a forma de burla.

Iris se topa con ellos y un rubor en sus mejillas aparece al ver el rostro de Armin. Hoy lucía diferente. Bueno, para ella, Armin siempre luce diferente y con rayo de luz alrededor.

—Armin….—Sus palabras murieron en su boca, logrando reaccionar de inmediato.—Eh… ¿Has visto a Lyn? La estoy buscando...

—Está en el baño.—Respondió Armin a lo seco.

—Está en el aula.—Contestó Alexy sin que ella se lo hubiese preguntado a él directamente.

Ambos gemelos se intercambiaron miradas de impresión. ¿Telepatía en desacuerdo?

—Ooookey….—Murmuró la chica, retrocediendo y observando todo.

Debía encontrarla para confirmar los rumores.

…..

Mientras Lyn caminaba cabizbaja rumbo al patio de la escuela para poder mirar a los ojos a Castiel directamente, escuchó risas provenientes del Aula B. Rosalya también la seguía así que igual escuchó. Ambas acercaron el oído a la puerta. Escucharon las voces de Amber, Li y Charlotte.

—No sé si miente porque es virgen o porque quiere hacerse la guapa.—Comentó Amber, estallando en carcajada.

—Para mí, esa llamada sólo era un plan.—Apoyó Charlotte.

—¿Y si tiene una foto con él?—Opinó Li en tono indiferente.

—Pues entonces la someteremos a que nos la muestre. Sino, es mentira.—Comentó la líder de la manada. Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

Lyn suspiró, ya comenzando a hartarse de lo mismo. Más que miedo, sentía vergüenza de sí misma. De su cuerpo, de su personalidad, de querer cuidar una reputación que ni existe. Sólo una fachada creada por ella misma. Quizá… no había sido bueno involucrar a Castiel en sus delirios de grandeza. Él tenía una vida.

Pero el enorme error ya lo había cometido y no había vuelta atrás. Abrió la puerta, rumbo dirección al patio. Rosalya no la siguió esta vez. Sonrió, comprendiendo la situación. Sólo esperaba que ninguna de las chicas Team Amber, arruinasen el momento.

…

Ambos estaban en el patio trasero del instituto. Castiel se hallaba sentado en la banca, revisando unos mensajes de texto. De repente ve de soslayo a la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Sonríe, levantándose y acercándose hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres tabla? ¿Qué te enseñe a cómo ser ruda en la cama?.—Se le acercó lo suficiente a los labios, agarrándole el brazo como defensa. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

—Eh… yo… necesito que me hagas un favor, muy importante.—Suplicó la fémina, separándose de él. Estaba demasiado angustiada.

—¿Qué estupidez cometiste ahora?—El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, chasqueando la lengua. Ya tenía suficiente con la despedida de Debrah. No quería recordar esa dolorosa experiencia.

—Bueno… te diré que estás involucrado.—Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.—Verás… le conté a Amber y a su grupo que….—Estaba dudando, ¿Debía contarle ahora o después?

—Escúpelo.—Le hizo reaccionar, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Bueno, que tú y yo somos novios.—Lo último lo dijo tan rápido que cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe.

Castiel suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. De hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado a las estupideces que pudiese salir de los labios de Lyn. De todos modos, debía soportarla, aunque no se la pondría tan fácil.

—De acuerdo…—Suspiró el chico con su típico semblante serio y frio.

—¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! No sé cómo….

—Ven conmigo.—Le agarró del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que dejase escapar un gemido de dolor y aturdimiento. ¿Qué le pasaba de repente?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, recorrió los pasillos, topándose con Nathaniel; desafortunadamente.

—¿Por qué tienes a Lyn llevada a la fuerza contigo?—Nath frunció el ceño, enfrentándolo; observando la situación.

—No es nada que te importe, delegaducho de mierda.—Escupió Castiel, haciéndolo de lado con un leve empujón. No tenía tiempo para obstáculos y peleas de niños.

Lyn, por su parte, se quedó observando al rubio a la vez que caminaba entre pasos lentos y rápidos. Aun le dolía el brazo aunque no hallaba la forma de zafarse del agarre. ¿Acaso había sido un reflejo?

—Oye…. Castiel…. ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?—Intentó sonreir, preguntándole con dulzura. Su técnica debía funcionar. Odiaba que la pusieran en suspenso.

—Silencio.—Le cortó de repente sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.—Debes obedecerme de ahora en adelante.

—¡¿Obedecerte?!—Exclamó la chica, casi en estado de Shock.

Ya imaginándose todo tipo de tratos sadomasoquismo combinado con las órdenes de un amo hacia su mascota, tragó saliva; suplicando salir ilesa de esta situación.

…..

Sin ni siquiera habérselo imaginado, se encerraron juntos en el armario del conserje. Lyn se sobó el brazo, aun adolorida; estando a punto de replicarle a Castiel, queriendo abofetearlo en ese momento. Sin embargo, él colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios; acallando sus gritos.

—De ahora en adelante este será nuestro lugar secreto.—Le susurró sobre sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

—¿N-nuestro lugar secreto?—Arqueó una ceja, bastante confundida. ¿Esa había sido su respuesta? ¿Afirmativa o negativa?.—_"Oh no,_ _seguro planea violarme aquí mismo…_ _ni_ _siquiera hay una llave. ¡Ahora qué haré!"—_Gritó en sus adentros, temblando de nuevo.

—A ver si entendí…—Recapituló, llevándose una de sus manos a su cabello.—¿Quieres que finja ser tu novio delante de tus enemigas?—Le había sonado como una propuesta demasiado infantil de parte de la chica.

—Eh…. Sí…—Sonrió, orgullosa.—Quiero que se traguen sus palabras.

Castiel, sin embargo, se sentó en una de las sillas pequeñas, observándola de arriba abajo cuan figura de exhibición de museo. La chica ya se estaba comenzando a asustar sobremanera, chocando su espalda contra la puerta.

—No te la pondré tan fácil, tabla. Serás mi perro faldero, ¿De acuerdo?—Esbozó su típica sonrisa sádica, usándola a su favor.—

Lyn abrió la boca, impresionada. ¿En serio ese era su plan? ¿Debía cumplir requisitos?

—Oh, no puede ser, ¿En serio? No quiero firmar nada.—Hizo un puchero, quejándose.

—No seas tan cabezota, no hay ningún contrato de por medio.—Le gritó, haciéndolo impacientar más de la cuenta.

Lyn agarró una escoba, respetando su espacio personal. Debía mantener a Castiel un poco alejado de ella –Literalmente- para no salir abusada de forma sexual. Aunque el pelirrojo tomó aquello como un insulto.

—Entonces…. ¿Seré como tipo tu secretaria?

—Mhmm… Algo así.—Sonríe de forma arrogante. Si, la mejor forma era torturarla mentalmente.

—¿Debo cargar tus maletas?—Preguntó con obviedad. El chico asintió.—¿Ir al parque contigo cuando me lo ordenes? ¿Agarrarte de la mano en frente de Amber?

A cada pregunta obvia que realizaba, el pelirrojo asentía cuan Rey en su trono. La chica emitió un prolongado suspiro. No le quedaba más de otra que aceptar. Sólo esperaba a que este show terminase pronto.

—Se te caerá la nariz de tanto mentir.—Dicho esto, le dio un zape en el puente de su nariz; riéndose.

—No puedo creer que me humilles de esta forma.—Refunfuñó la chica, tapándose la nariz; sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Cuándo había quedado en el papel de Cenicienta?

—Y acostúmbrate porque lo seguiré haciendo.—Le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y bromista.—Por cierto, debo buscarte un apodo…—Dijo en su pose pensativa.

—Piénsalo mejor afuera. Sospecharán que no estamos y nos buscarán.—Lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo fuera del armario del conserje. Haría las cosas a su manera.

…..

Todos estaban reunidos en los pasillos del colegio. Sobre todo Amber y su grupo de amigas cabeza huecas y superficiales. Las tres quedaron impresionadas al ver a Castiel saliendo del armario del conserje junto con Lyn. ¿Había sido cierto?

—Oh…. Oh, Lyn.—Le llamó la atención la rubia, colocando su mano en sus caderas.—Así que era verdad…—Observó a Castiel.—Castiel es tu novio…. Y….—Dirige su mirada hacia el armario del conserje.—¿Qué hacían allá dentro?.—Le sonrió con suspicacia.

—Nada que te importe….. Perra…..—Le susurró Castiel con una fría mirada y seriedad en sus palabras, caminando junto con Lyn, agarrándola de la mano.

…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y habían planeado una cita aunque debían ser cautelosos. Lyn se hallaba de pie en frente de un centro comercial, afanándose; observando la hora en su reloj. ¿Cuánto tardaba los hombres en alistarse? Los papeles se invertían.

—Tsk… nuestra supuesta primera cita y decide llegar tarde.—Suspiró con molestia.—Creo que desistió de mi ridículo plan y me dejará plantada.—De repente se imaginó a ella misma de pie lloriqueando a la vez que todos del instituto Sweet Amoris se burlaban de ella.

—¿Por quién me tomas?—Se volteó al escuchar la voz de Castiel. Él lucia diferente. No, era un detalle menos.—Terminemos con esto.—

Lyn asintió, sonrojándose un poco. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque sin decir ni una sola palabra. La chica miraba a demasiadas parejas agarrándose de la mano o regalándose obsequios seguido de un beso en los labios. Lyn dirigió su mirada hacia Castiel con ojos de cachorrito.

—Ni lo pienses, no seré cursi como esos bobos enamorados.—Recriminó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Segundos después habló, meditándolo.—Está bien, pero sólo un agarre de manos para que no sospechen nada.—Se sonrojó levemente, agarrándola con delicadeza de la mano.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco de nuevo, pero de felicidad. Quizá…. ¿Esta podría ser una señal? Amplió su sonrisa, aprovechando de abrazarse con él; recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro a la vez que caminaban. Nada mal para ser su primera cita, aunque falsa.

—¡Hey! Vengan todos.—Escuchó la voz de Amber. Sus ilusiones habían caído al suelo, y en pedazos.—No lo podrán creer. Los rumores eran ciertos.

Solo escucharon silbidos y bullicios. Los chicos y chicas del instituto comenzaron a rodear a la supuesta "parejita" feliz. Karla y Nina miraban a Lyn con desprecio mientras que Iris seguía en su estado de shock al igual que Violetta y Kim, aunque estas dos últimas no tanto. Armin y Alexy se mostraban un poco decepcionados. Nathaniel había llegado junto con Melody, observándolos como estatuas. Rosalya y Lysandro habían hecho compras ese día e igual observaron a la pareja.

—Así que era verdad.—Entre todas las risas y murmullos, resaltó una voz en especial. Abrieron paso. Se trataba de Kentin, quien observaba a Lyn con expresión de enojo y decepción.—Eres novia de Castiel…—Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse. Ya todos se habían enterado de la feliz "pareja".

* * *

**_Bueno, como ya vieron. Comencé a editar un poco esta historia pues quiero llevarla pa' largo. _**

**_Nyny-chan Out. _**


	2. Adrenalina

**_¡Hola gente! :D lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este ingenioso fic._**

_**Lynn POV**_

_En el capítulo anterior le mentí al trio de brujas que mi novio era Castiel, ¡Qué cool! Oh esperen, no es tan cool. Tengo que fingir ser su mascota para que pueda seguirme el juego, es una pequeña mentirita blanca… bueno, no es que a nadie pueda afectarle… ¿O sí? Por suerte mi mejor amiga Rosa, me ayudó a mantener una buena falsa llamada. Castiel, ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Tengo que decir "guau"? Bien! Lo haré! Pero sígueme la cuerda, plis. Oh no, eso me recuerda…. ¡Debo tener una foto de él! Si, en el parque…. ¡Qué mala suerte tengo! Preciso todos los chismosos del Sweet Amoris nos vieron juntos, en especial…. Kentin. Pero si ni siquiera somos novios! Agh, como sea, Castiel…. ¿Qué planeas? Me pones en suspenso, estúpido amo tsundere._

**_Este fic es hecho por fan del fandom Amour Sucre para fans de cualquier fandom que guste de leer sin fines de lucro. Amour Sucre pertenece a ChinoMiko y a Beemov._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: "Adrenalina"_**

—Eres… novia de Castiel, ¿Cierto?

El susodicho simplemente suspiró leve, aproximándose hacia el contrario. Lynn cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo sucedido. Un grito se escuchó por parte del bando contrario. La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose al ver a Kentin en el suelo.

Castiel le escupió en una pose orgullosa y mandona; cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué siempre ese nerd tenía que meterse en sus asuntos? Ya dando la espalda, dispuesto a llevarse a la chica consigo, sintió una patada en la espalda, dejando a la fémina shockeada.

Amber, por supuesto, intentó evitar la pelea; separándolos a ambos ya que estaban a punto de golpearse en los rostros o en sus partes privilegiadas. Nathaniel observó de soslayo a la policía. Sin embargo, antes de que tan sólo diese dos pasos para acercarse a ellos, sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Castiel lo observó a los ojos con suma frialdad, derribándolo igualmente al suelo.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar. Nina retrocedió por inercia, huyendo de la escena.

Lysandro observaba sorprendido aquella escena, ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amigo golpeaba tanto? Él casi nunca actuaba de una manera violenta o resolvía los asuntos por medio de golpes. Rosalya, inconscientemente, se aferró a él.

Otro puñetazo por parte del chico pelirrojo, y directo en la nariz del contrario; haciendo que saliese sangre de ésta. Kentin recuperó la compostura, evitando emitir quejidos de dolor. Esta vez había sobrepasado su cordura así que le propinó una fuerte zancadilla.

Lynn se tapó la boca al presenciar tanta sangre delante de sus ojos. Nathaniel igualmente estaba en el suelo junto con el chico castaño, adolorido. Ya había sido suficiente con los moretones en su espalda, ni siquiera podía moverse. Amber estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, observando con recelo a Castiel.

Después de breves segundos, Castiel terminó. Respiró demasiado agitado con marcas de puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda; observando a ambos. Un silencio incomodó el ambiente. Lynn aun no salía de su trance, al igual que el resto de presentes.

— ¡Castiel! ¿Q-qué hiciste?

El pelirrojo se volteó de costado, observando a Lynn con frialdad.

—Sólo protegía a mi novia. —Contestó secamente sin ánimos de dar explicaciones.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Crees que lo que acabas de hacer ha sido un acto de protección?!

Sin embargo, antes de que le diese sus característicos sermones, le tapó la boca con su mano; observándola fijamente a los ojos. La chica sintió su corazón latiendo, ahora sentía miedo. ¿Cómo saldrían ilesos de aquél acto de violencia? ¡La policía estaba demasiado cerca!

—Escucha, eres mi mascota ¿De acuerdo? Y no tengo ganas de darte explicaciones, ese nerd ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme, tsk… ¿Por qué no mejor jugamos a la pelota? Ah, por cierto, ya sé cuál será tu apodo…. Poochie. Poochie es lindo, ¿No crees? Mi mascotita

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Poochie?! ¿Por qué dices algo como eso en un momento así?—Le sacó en cara, señalándole a ambos chicos derribados en el suelo. Ya todos se habían escabullido de la policía.—Eh… Kentin…. D-déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Castiel resopló, sintiéndose vencido.

—Así que… ¿Te importa más ayudar a un nerd y a un delegaducho antes que salir y divertirte con tu novio? Creo que Amber y sus amigas tenían razón. Nunca dejarás de ser una Mary Sue.

—¿Una Mary Sue? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Te equivocas completamente! Aunque sea tu novia, Kentin y Nathaniel siguen siendo mis amigos, sobre todo Kentin. ¿Crees que porque eres mi novio puedes manipularme? Eso no me hace una Mary Sue, tsundere. Si, te dije Tsundere aunque lo niegues.

Dicho esto, Lynn se inclinó de rodillas, observando el brazo y nariz herida de Kentin. Nathaniel le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, embelesado.

—Eres muy buena amiga, Lynn.—Le halagó el rubio, ampliando su sonrisa. Ya no demostraba estar herido físicamente. De todas formas, podía soportarlo. Cada vez que veía a Lynn, era como si de nuevo renaciese. Castiel observaba toda la escena, asqueado. ¿Por qué tenía que salir con ella?

Después de haberlos curado a ambos en sus partes heridas, los ayudó a levantarse; ofreciéndoles un pañuelo. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, despidiéndose de ella con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Castiel estaba sorprendido.

—Y la próxima vez, mejor controla tus instintos, ¿Qué tal si la policía hubiese alcanzado a escuchar los gritos?

Castiel se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada. Aunque ella le reprochase por su conducta, jamás cambiaría su personalidad. Eso era definitivo.

—Poochie, ¿Ves esta pelota?

La chica refunfuñó al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Sí, la veo, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Castiel, con todo el orgullo del mundo como si se tratase de una muralla gigante que dividía su comportamiento, lanzó la pelota de varios colores hacia uno de los bancos del parque. Lynn sintió la necesidad de alcanzarla así que, con la colita de perrito entre sus piernas, la siguió; emocionada.

—Je, creo que esto me divertirá por un largo tiempo.—Murmuró Castiel, sonriendo. Después de todo, seguir esta pequeña farsa seria entretenido.—Mhmm…. ¿Por qué demora tanto trayendo una miserable pelota? Ni que los bancos del parque estuviesen tan lejos.

_"Oh no, Lynn"_, pensó el chico en sus adentros, aterrado_ "Y si… ¿La policía la encontró?"_

…..

—La pelota debe estar en alguna parte…. ¿Por qué siempre la esconde en lugares difíciles de encontrar? Tsk…

Sintió una mano pesada sobre su hombro. Se volteó, asustada.

—¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola, niña?—Le inquirió el policía.

—Eh… yo… verá… es que estaba jugando a la pelota con mi novio y creo que la perdí. Descuide, sólo estábamos saliendo como cualquier pareja normal de tortolos enamorados.

—¿Quién es tu novio?—Preguntó el sujeto en un semblante serio.—Necesitamos comprobar que no se trate de ningún pederasta.

La chica, irritada más de la cuenta, señaló hacia Castiel. Ambos policías se voltearon, observándolo. Algo hizo que en ellos corriese un fuerte escalofrío, asustados.

—Un minuto… Sé quién eres. Te he visto en este parque muchas veces, ¿Acaso nunca vas a la escuela, chico? Tendré que informárselo a tus padres. Tienes suerte de que seas menor de dieciocho.

—¿Y qué si no los tuviese? Para serle honesto, tengo diecinueve. ¿Acaso le parezco un niñato de quince de edad?

—Oh, en ese caso… tienes serios problemas. El estudio es primero. Eres todo un rebelde y en el caso en que tuvieses una moto, igual tendría que pedirte tu licencia de conducir. Todo chico rebelde la tiene.

—Mire, señor Oficial, le diré dos cosas. La primera, mis padres no viven conmigo así que me importa una mierda sus amenazas y segundo…

No hizo más rodeos para completar su oración. Sin previo aviso, agarró a Lynn fuerte del brazo; corriendo con ella hacia su motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada en frente de la fuente principal del parque. Ambos se subieron, colocándose rápidamente los cascos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡La policía nos atrapará! ¿Por qué dijiste que tenías diecinueve? Hubieses mentido.

—Ellos no son tan idiotas, Poochie. De todas formas, hubiesen pedido mi licencia de conducir y se hubiesen fijado en mi edad.—Justificó el pelirrojo, encendiendo la moto, colocándose las gafas de sol habituales.—Sujétate fuerte, tendremos una pequeña persecución.

La chica sólo obedeció. ¿Desde cuándo le agradaba que le llamase "Poochie"?

Y, con las manos delicadas de la fémina rodeando la cintura del mayor, encendió las luces; emprendiendo la carrera.

Lynn no sabía qué hacer. Sintió de repente una adrenalina en su cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaba… emocionada? No evitó dejar escapar una leve risa.

Castiel alcanzó a escuchar la risa de la muchacha. Sólo sonrió, aun conduciendo. A decir verdad, había muchos obstáculos como policías acostados, montículos de tierra o avisos de peligro seguido de una enorme grieta o alcantarilla destapada que despedía un nauseabundo olor a rata muerta. Decidió tomar la siguiente vía.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos, más se le dificultaba manejar. Sentía que a la moto le hacía falta gasolina. Demonios, ¿Por qué no llenó el tanque anoche?

—Castiel, ¿Qué sucede? Ay no, no me digas que se te olvidó llenar el tanque un día antes. Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿cierto?

Como siempre, lo reprochaba como si fuese un bebé consentido de mamá. Castiel murmuró a lo bajo, maldiciendo por su alzhaimer.

—Descuida, lo tengo todo bajo control.—Respondió orgulloso.

Tan pronto escucharon las sirenas de uno de los autos de la patrulla de policía, el pelirrojo agarró el retrovisor; observando cómo una de las motos se aproximaba a por ellos. Así que aceleró la velocidad, gastando quizá lo último que le quedaba de gasolina. Alcanzó a divisar una luz. Por suerte, era una gasolinera.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio, pero Castiel aún más. No quería pagar los platos rotos por la desobediencia e incompetencia por parte de la chica. Aunque tampoco le gustaría que ella se llevase todos los cargos encima; directo a prisión.

—Tienes suerte. Hay una gasolinera abierta a estas horas de la noche.

Castiel asintió, estacionándose abruptamente junto a la bomba. El señor lo miró con recelo, como si lo hubiese reconocido.

—Diez de gasolina y quince de factura, por favor.

El Señor sólo asintió con la cabeza aunque por dentro, el tan sólo tener la presencia de ese chico cerca suyo, le provocaba un fuerte sentimiento de enojo y angustia. Lynn observó aquella acción, más que confundida. Observó a Castiel.

Por un momento, tuvo ganas de preguntarle si ese tipo mayor no de cuarenta años de edad, tenía algo que ver con todo esto de la persecución o quizá era un complice más de la policía; haciéndose pasar por alguien de la compañía. Castiel la miró, sonriéndole. Le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas de cachorro saliesen.

¿Qué significaba todo ese cosquilleo? ¿Por qué sintió tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo cuando se dispusieron a escapar de la Policía? Eso estaba en contra de sus principios, o bueno, eso quería creer. Quizá… estaba comenzando a descubrir qué se sentía salir con un chico rebelde y rudo.

—Ya tengo sueño… volvamos a casa, Castiel. Por fa, ¿Si?

…..

—Entonces… ¿Si tienes licencia de conducir?—Le preguntó la chica al verse obligada a entrar a la casa de Castiel.—Je, bueno… Mi mejor pregunta sería… ¿Qué demonios hago en tu casa? Debería estar en la mía, soñando con los angelitos, Jumm!

Castiel se quitó los zapatos, haciéndole una seña a la chica con que hiciese lo mismo. Ella obedeció, dejando su bolso de hombro en el sofá. El chico, por su parte, se adentró a la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo de Vodka? Te lo mereces después de todo. Me sorprende que, siendo toda una Mary Sue, tuviste tantas agallas como para seguirme la cuerda con todo eso de la persecución, Je. Incluso, estabas más que emocionada.

—Eh? No, gracias, yo no bebo.—Negó la chica con la cabeza, algo nerviosa.—No estaba emocionada, sólo fingía.

—Vamos, una copa no te hará daño.—Le insistió, sacando las pequeñas copas de la alacena.—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tus padres te perciban el aliento?

La chica se sonrojó sobremanera, sintiéndose más que avergonzada. ¿Ella? ¿Tenerle miedo a sus padres? Bueno, su padre la sobreprotegía demasiado y su madre era una melodramática profesional.

—¡Claro que no le tengo miedo a mis padres! Incluso una vez fui a una fiesta con Rosalya sin su autorización, Ja.

—Vaya, qué malota eres.—Comentó el chico de forma sarcástica en un tono desinteresado a la vez que llenaba la copa del contenido.

Lynn suspiró aunque logró darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, Castiel seguramente era de esos típicos muchachos rebeldes que asistían a fiestas sin autorización de los padres casi siempre, se emborrachaba o tenía sexo casual con alguna chica bonita de grandes atributos.

—¿Estás combinando whisky con Vodka?

—¿Acaso bebes Redbull?

De nuevo, un sonrojo hizo su presencia.

—¡No has contestado a mi pregunta! ¿Estás…?

—Sí, lo hago. ¿Y cuál es el problema? Ya no soy un niñato, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo.

Suspiró. ¿Whisky con Vodka? ¿En serio podría ser una buena combinación? Temía por sus pulmones, aunque de todas formas se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, agarrando la botella y vertiendo el contenido en la copa de cristal.

Castiel abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Acaso estaba viendo lo que creía estar viendo? Lynn ya tosía debido a la fuerte precipitación de tomar, atascándose en su garganta. El chico le propinó leves palmadas en la espalda, tranquilizándola. Quizá… tenía una mala imagen sobre la chica.

—Quiero más, hip.

—Oye, apuesto a que tienes menos de diecisiete años. No puedes ir por el mundo pidiendo alcohol como si se tratase de algo normal.

La chica, por su parte, sólo hipeó; formándose un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas debido al consumo, quizá, en excesivo. Mientras las horas y minutos pasaban, la chica pedía otro trago o contenido para su copa. El chico sólo obedecía sin rechistar.

—¡Otro!

Castiel se sorprendió. ¿Cuánto más su cuerpo podría resistir? Después tendría ganas más intensas de ir al baño.

—No!—Negó de un grito, reprochándola.—Y es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

—Soy tu Poochie y te obedeceré, hip.—Hipeó de nuevo, levantándose de la cama.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, llevando ambas copas y las botellas ya vacías a la cocina; desechándolas en la canasta correspondiente.

—Mañana te veo en la escuela, Poochie.

La chica sonríe, dirigiéndose a la sola a por su bolso de hombro y chaqueta.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿Tú fumas?.—Fue su taciturna pregunta aunque estaba medio inconsciente.—Porque pude percibir tu aliento cuando frenamos en la gasolinera, ¿Y quién era ese sujeto que te estaba mirando mal? ¿Un enemigo de tus padres?

Castiel, por supuesto, negó con la cabeza. No permitiría que sus padres obtuviesen una mala reputación por culpa de las palabras incoherentes y conclusiones apresuradas por parte de la muchacha. Sólo la empujó rumbo a la puerta principal.

—Hablamos mañana. Obedece y vuelve a tu hogar.

—Amo malo. Algún día descubriré tu punto débil y lo usaré a mi favor, ya verás. Entonces, dejaré de ser tu Poochie, Ja.

…..

Al día siguiente, en el instituto Sweet Amoris, el tema principal era la pelea que se había formado en el parque. Castiel VS Kentin y Nathaniel.

En cuanto el pelirrojo entró por aquella puerta, todos enseguida mantuvieron la compostura; simulando que hablaban entre ellos. Amber, Li y Charlotte se dirigieron a los casilleros, asustadas. Rosalya le sonrió al igual que Lysandro.

¿Por qué todos de repente le tenían miedo a Castiel?

Para Rosalya, Castiel era un buen sujeto, sólo porque había defendido sus principios y a Lynn, no significaba que fuese un completo buscapleitos. Lysandro, por su parte, era el mejor amigo así que no podría decir falsos rumores sobre el pelirrojo. Este último pasó al lado de ellos, dejando escapar un aura de maldad y terror pura; sobresaltando a más de uno. Armin y Alexy retrocedieron, observándolo con disimulo.

—Esto me parece una estupidez.

—Déjalo así, Rosalya. Después de esa pelea, ¿Crees que muchos quieran acercarse a Castiel? Hasta Nathaniel quiso llamar a la policía.

De nuevo, el pelirrojo había subido las escaleras, pasando al lado del club de dibujo en donde se hallaba Violetta de frente con su carpeta de dibujo a la mano, enseguida cubriéndose el rostro, asustada.

Nathaniel estaba en frente del chico. Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas palabras, más Castiel sólo lo ignoró; siguiendo su camino.

¿Qué le pasaba realmente? Nadie lo sabía. Todos los estudiantes creyeron que Castiel estaría golpeando a más de un compañero de clase el día de hoy, más sólo los ignoraba como si se tratasen de exhibiciones de museo o estatuas.

Ni el propio Castiel lo sabía muy bien. No sabía que estaba pasando por su mente. Desde que se había comprometido con Lynn a seguir su estúpido juego de "amo y mascota" miles de pensamientos absurdos y recuerdos inexistentes, merodeaban por su cabeza sin descanso. Acaso… ¿Había conocido una nueva faceta de ella? Al encontrarse tan indefensa, tan inocente y tan alegre o preocupándose por aquellos chicos que se merecían más que una golpiza, o cuando se aventuró a sentir la adrenalina tras la huida en su moto.

En cuanto giró a la derecha rumbo al armario del conserje, Rosalya lo siguió de cerca. ¿Era un escondite secreto? O quizá… el lugar secreto para hacer "cositas" con Lynn.

—¿Qué crees que haga en el armario del conserje? Siempre se escabulle a ese sitio antes de que empiecen las clases.

Lysandro, por su parte, sólo rodó los ojos; contradiciendo el argumento de su amiga. Debía llamar a Leigh para preguntarle los diseños de la última colección de moda.

—Rosa… ¿Te has visto con mi hermano en estos días?

—¿Con Leigh? Mhmm… no. Siempre dice que está ocupado.

—¿Quieres que lo llame por ti? Yo debo preguntarle algo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose apenada ante el muchacho con heterocromia. Seguramente Leigh estaba más ocupado y no quería interrumpirlo.

—Descuida, casi siempre me recoge al salir de clases.—Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.—Oh, eso me recuerda… últimamente no has perdido tu libreta de apuntes. Eso es algo bueno, Lyss.

Lysandro se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose ante el comentario. Había tomado pastillas para la mala memoria.

—No sabes las pastas que ahora me tomo. Son amargas y debo tomármelas cada cuatro horas. Leigh dice que es algo grave.

Ambos rieron, aunque seguidamente Rosalya se tapó los labios con sus manos.

Desde que había sido novia de Leigh, más o menos hace unos cuatro años, él se había animado para presentarle a su hermano menor, Lysandro. Rosa desde siempre había tratado a Lysandro como el familiar tierno y olvidadizo que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, el chico con heterocromia sentía lo opuesto.

¿Cuántos poemas de amor no había escrito para ella en esa libreta?

Siendo honesto, Rosalya siempre le gustó. Inclusive, desde que la conoció.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del peliblanco victoriano, siempre desaparecía cada vez que notaba una muestra de afecto por parte de la pareja enamorada.

¿Cómo podría transmitirle estos sentimientos que lo dejaban atado? Cada vez que buscaba la oportunidad para llevarla a un lugar más privado y calmado y al fin hablarle de sus sentimientos más profundos y sinceros, alguna llamada, persona o su mismo hermano con sonrisa de galán, interrumpían el tan ansiado momento. Tal vez… perdía su libreta a propósito.

—Oye Lyss, ¿Tienes moto?.—Preguntó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Bueno, te pregunto porque un día Leigh me mencionó algo sobre que tenían una Ducatti en el garaje pero bueno, sabiendo cómo son sus padres, no podría manejarla.

—Ah sí, la tenemos. Pero no la manejamos mucho. Una vez intenté manejarla a escondidas de mi padre, y terminé estrellándola en una juguetería porque se me había olvidado activar el GPS.—Relató, sintiéndose avergonzado ante su alzaheimer.

—Bueno, ve alistándola porque tendremos un pequeño paseo esta misma tarde.

—¿Estás loca? No, Rosa. Mi madre es muy exigente, ella disfruta viajar por bus o auto, antes que tocar la Ducatti de mi padre.

…

Ya ambos dentro del armario del conserje, estuvieron mirándose a los ojos por segundos que parecían eternos; procediendo a minutos. Lynn sentía el corazón en la boca al igual que la sensación de adrenalina que había experimentado con el pelirrojo la noche anterior.

Castiel, por su parte, tragó saliva, más que nervioso. ¿Nervioso? ¿Él? Debía ser un milagro.

¿Acaso debían mencionar lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer? Desde la fuerte pelea hasta la huida en motocicleta de los policías, la mirada fulminante del chico de la gasolinera o que Lynn casi se desmaya por estar combinando Wisky con Vodka. Una exquisita combinación que la había dejado atolondrada e indefensa.

Bueno, de todas formas aquellos incidentes no involucraban demasiado con su relación de amo-mascota, ¿Verdad?

De repente e inconscientemente, ambos rostros se estuvieron acercando lo suficiente, estando a tan sólo centímetros de los labios del otro.

Sin embargo, antes de que se hubiesen dado lo que sería el primer beso, en ese momento entró el conserje.

El anciano se había adentrado al armario a por una escoba y el trapeador puesto que había una emergencia en los pasillos. Agarró el trapo y sus clásicos audífonos, viendo de soslayo a ambos jóvenes; sonriéndoles con picardía antes de irse de allí.

_"Una conexión exacta" "Disfruto ser su mascota, pero no es como si llegase a amar a este Tsundere de verdad" "Estupida adrenalina y estúpidos sentimientos de emoción extrema que me confunden" "¡Ya no quiero sentir esto!" "Sigo siendo su Poochie, ¿no?"_

Esos pensamiento tan confuso, y todas esas emociones que podrían irse directo a una cubeta con fuego o similar a un volcán. Castiel mantuvo un contacto visual intenso.

Sus cabellos, su sonrisa de galán y de chico rudo y atrevido, ¿Y por qué de repente se le venía a la cabeza la tonta idea de pasar una noche en la casa de él? Sólo los dos….

Quería saber más de él, conocer a sus padres y decirles _"Hey, yo soy la mascota y sirvienta de su hijo, mucho gusto"._

—Eh… Castiel… e-estás muy cerca.—Murmuró cerca de sus labios, agachando la cabeza.

Al sentir sus frías manos sobre su rostro, se dio cuenta de cuán calientes podrían tornarse si se daban un abrazo.

¿Frio con Caliente? Quizá la temperatura corporal podría considerarse caliente puesto que en ese pequeño espacio en donde se hallaban los dos, en completa oscuridad, un pequeño bombillo colgando en el techo, iluminando el sitio a la vez que se escuchaba el aire acondicionado procediente de la maquina susodicho, causándole escalofríos a ambos. Si, ese era el causante de que las manos del pelirrojo estuviesen congeladas. Solitario, pequeño, casi en oscuridad y ambos temblando de frio, parecía sacado de una película de suspenso y de romance.

Había ciertos rumores merodeando por el instituto Sweet Amoris e inclusive en los periódicos y noticias lejanas de internet, aunque claro, la información verídica podría darse directamente en el sitio Wikipedia. Sinestesia. Aquella "enfermedad" como lo catalogaban, en donde la persona podría percibir los olores y colores, algo fenomenal.

¿Debía murmurar alguna palabra? Y si de repente… Castiel tuviese aquella extraña enfermedad. Sinestesia. Algo que sonaba tan emocionante pero a la vez peligroso.

_"Su mirada a veces es tan vacia y oscura, como si estuviese ocultando algo…"_

—Lynn… no, mejor dicho, Poochie… quiero que mañana cumplas todas mis órdenes, ¿de acuerdo? Y te daré un premio.—De nuevo, no faltaba aquella sonrisa sádica.

Tras decir estas "sutiles" palabras seguido de una sonrisa macabra esbozada en su rostro, Lynn se sonrojó sobremanera. Como siempre, la humillaba.

—T-te odio…—Musitó, apretando los dientes a la vez que el sonrojo aumentaba.—Siempre me avergüenzas…

El pelirrojo emitió una leve risita en forma de complicidad. Le encantaba ver todas las facetas escondidas por parte de la chica que días atrás pudo haber considerado un estorbo o una típica "Mary Sue" dentro a lo que su ámbito se refiere. Esas chicas urgidas que buscaban novios mediante volantes… Lynn no.

Sintió su corazón latiendo, aunque suave. No podía evitarlo.

Lynn nunca había demostrado ser una chica urgida o alguien fácil que le gustaba ser masoquista ante un desconocido y tampoco era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que Amber y sus amigas eran capaces de cualquier cosa. De nuevo, el recuerdo en los días en que Debrah estuvo en el Sweet Amoris, retumbó en su mente. Debía decirle un "Gracias" a Lynn.

Ya estando a tan sólo centímetros de sus labios, en ambos ojos se perdían a la vez con disimulo. Lynn se perdía en los ojos y la mirada vacía del pelirrojo tsundere. Castiel intentaba ocultar su leve nerviosismo. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.—Nathaniel frunció el ceño. Detrás de él, estaban Armin y Alexy, shockeados.—Deberían estar en clases, el profesor los está buscando.

Parecía una escena o tráiler de una película dramática, musical y comedia. Claro, comedia no estaba en el diccionario del chico rubio amante de los gatos. Armin parecía molesto y Alexy sólo intentaba no prestarle atención al asunto. Castiel y Lynn se separaron al instante, saliendo del armario.

Lynn, por su parte, se disculpó con el delegado tras una pequeña reverencia.

En cuanto ambos caminaron rumbo al aula de clases, Lynn miró de soslayo al pelirrojo. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de él?

* * *

**_Jaksajskajskajsa por fin! Bueno, les contaré la pequeña anécdota del por qué no subí este capitulo ayer TwT aunque no lo crean, comencé desde el martes en la mañana a escribirlo. Primero, el sueño me ganaba, waa! Después se fue la luz, luego no pude usar la PC en todo el día y el miércoles peor, el jueves peor y hoy se había ido el internet unas dos horas así que no pude terminar de escribir el cap hasta ahora u.u mil disculpas. Pero aquí está! Muy pronto subiré el tercer capítulo :D ¿Reviews? ¿Galletitas?_**


	3. Seguiré en esta farsa contigo

_**Holis! Bueno, decidí escribir por adelantado este cap debido a que veo muchos favoritos y seguidoras de este fic xDD y sobre todo por el rumbo que está tomando. Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Como ya notarán, Lynn contará sus "hazañas" antes del cap xD**_

**Lynn POV**

_En el capítulo anterior presencié la pelea entre Castiel, Kentin y Nathaniel. No puede ser! Ahora todos en el instituto le tienen miedo a Castiel, ¿Estaré soñando? Si tuvimos una tensión sexual en el armario del conserje y Nathaniel nos vio, ¡Qué vergüenza! Bueno… je, debo admitir que sentí una adrenalina en mi cuerpo cuando huimos en su moto.. y después el Whisky con el Vodka, ¡Ya no soy una bebé! ¿Acaso los padres de Castiel tienen un enemigo? Mhm… bueno, no importa por ahora, ¡Lo investigaré! Sexto sentido, no me falles ahora. Me duele un poco el corazón… no quiero enamorarme… no de nuevo. Estúpido amo tsundere, ¡guau!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 "Seguiré en esta farsa contigo"**_

Ya era fin de semana. Después de todos los acontecimientos previstos y organizados, Rosalya había decidido pasar un día en la casa de su mejor amiga, Lynn.

—Veamos…. Oh, Violetta me mandó una foto.—Suspiró la castaña, observando detalladamente la foto.

—¿Qué te mandó? Muestra.—Preguntó Rosa, acomodándose mejor en la cama de la contraria; acercándose más a ella para ver.

—"Conocí a un chico muy lindo en la clase de dibujo de los sábados. Aquí te mando una foto del cuadro que me hizo. Es tan tierno!"

—Vaya… ese cuadro es hermoso. Violetta suertuda. ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a un chico así? Que me dé detalles, me haga sentir única…

—¿Acaso Castiel no es así de detallista contigo?

Al realizar aquella obvia pregunta, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Lynn. Castiel y ella sólo fingían ser novios, así que no había razón alguna para darse detalles. En la foto que había mandado Violetta, se mostraba un cuadro al estilo dálmata.

—Rosa… sabes bien que ese idiota y yo no somos novios de verdad.—Chasqueó la lengua, recostándose en la cama, deslizando el dedo para ver más fotografías.

—No lo sé, uno nunca sabe.—Ríe leve, acostándose al lado de ella.—Quizá… Castiel está empezando a gustarte y no quieres aceptarlo.—Suspiró, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Jamás!.—Se sonrojó nuevamente, negando por completo la suposición.

Sólo tenía que calmarse, no era para tanto… ¿Verdad? Aunque cuando salieron del armario del conserje, pudo sentir cómo las mariposas bailaban en su estómago.

—¿Qué más te han mandado?—Decidió cambiar de tema para no alterar tanto a su amiga.

Lynn dirigió la vista de nuevo a su celular al escuchar una vibración casi inaudible.

Su expresión en el rostro cambió radicalmente al observar con detenimiento lo que le habían mandado. Rosa, confundida por su expresión, decidió ver el mensaje. Era un mensaje de texto de parte de Amber y su trío de arpías, diciéndole que había visto a Lynn huyendo de los policías en la moto con Castiel.

—Estoy frita… y directa a la prisión….—Murmuró lo último, tragando saliva.

Rosalya rodó los ojos, resignada. ¿Por qué siempre Lynn debía ser tan dramática?

—No les hagas caso.—Le aconsejó, ya enojada de su terquedad.

…..

Lysandro y Castiel se hallaban en el garaje del victoriano, revisando la Ducatti de su padre. A decir verdad, había considerado la idea de limpiarla y llenar el tanque para poder hacer una "pequeña" competencia. Sin embargo, para llevar a cabo dicho plan, tuvo que llamar a Kentin y a Armin. Nathaniel y Alexy no contaban, obviamente.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?.—Le preguntó el pelirrojo, indiferente.

—Porque me atreveré a esto…—Dijo decidido, pasando el último trapo por las llantas y retrovisores.—No le digas a nadie, pero pienso demostrarle a Rosa que soy un chico rebelde.—Confesó, bastante emocionado de tan sólo imaginarlo.

—Ah.—Dijo como señal de entendimiento.

Kentin se quitó la camiseta, llenando una cubeta con agua para limpiar mejor la moto.

—Bueno, si vas a hacer una competencia, es mejor que te asegures del tanque. ¿Cierto, Armin?.—Afirmó el chico, dirigiendo la vista hacia el gamer. Este último asintió.

Le pasó otra esponja para terminar la limpieza.

—Una pregunta más…. ¿Por qué invitaste a este tipo?.—Castiel señaló a Kentin.

—Porque Kentin tiene más experiencia en esto.—Dijo Lysandro con obviedad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, apoyando aquél argumento.

—Yo manejo mi propia moto.—Refunfuñó.—¿Le das todo el crédito a él?.—Inquirió.

—Castiel… no te ofendas, pero te recuerdo que la policía te anda buscando porque…

—¡Me vale!—Gritó, ya enojado.—Que se coman un cerro de mierda.

—Bueno, no peleen más.—Intervino Armin, separando a ambos.

—Tiene razón. Debemos estrenar esta belleza, y no sólo por aquí.—Dijo Kentin.

—¿Por la juguetería?.—Preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido.—¿Van a estrellarla otra vez?

Lysandro agachó la cabeza, avergonzado al recodar aquél incidente.

…..

—¿Y?.—Preguntó la rubia, observando a Karla.—Debemos seguirlos, no me fío.—Argumentó, echándole un vistazo a la pantalla de su celular.—Seguro es un fugitivo.

—Amber, no te metas en esto, saldrás afectada.—Le aconsejó Karla, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Ese hijo de puta se lo merece por haber lastimado a mi hermano.—Refunfuñó a lo bajo, apretando los dientes.

—Una cosa es querer vengarse a lo tonto y otra muy diferente es meterse con la policía y querer averiguar asuntos delicados.—Profundizó la chica, ya frunciendo el ceño.

¿Y permitir que ese chico lastimase de nuevo a su propio hermano? ¡Ni hablar! Aunque le gustase Castiel, también tenía derecho a defender a su familia. Así que comenzaría con los planes.

—Tú no te metas.—Le empujó Li, indignada.—Tú no entiendes porque no eres la mejor amiga de Amber.

Charlotte sólo observaba la escena, indiferente. Karla intentó recuperar la compostura, levantándose del suelo. ¿Quién se creía ella para empujarla y tratarla mal?

—¿Acaso debo serlo para comprender la situación?—Preguntó, sacándose el mugre de su hermoso vestido.

—Basta, Karla.—La detuvo Charlotte, interviniendo.—Si no sabes, no hables. Así de simple.—Profundizó, desviando la mirada.

—¿Saben? Si Amber no fuese mi amiga, ahora misma le daría una golpiza.—Chasqueó la lengua antes de darles la espalda.

—Esa niña es un estorbo, no sé cómo le aguantas.—Comentó Li, dirigiendo la vista hacia la rubia.

—Dejen de joderme.—Murmuró, sin ánimos de levantar la cabeza.

—¿Y permitir que te metas en problemas tú sola?.—Recalcó Li, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.—Le haremos pagar caro a Castiel, ya verás.—Le animó.

Sin embargo, Amber retiró la mano de la chica, comenzando a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras observaban prendas y zapatos. Al otro lado de la tienda, en el primer piso, se encontraban Lynn y Rosalya, observando la escena.

—¿Por qué crees que hayan peleado?—Preguntó Rosa con dos bolsas de compras en la mano.

—No lo sé… pero algo me dice que Castiel está involucrado en esto.

—¿Y si quiere vengarse de él por haber lastimado a Nathaniel? Sabes que ella es capaz de todo.

…

—¡Hola, chicos! Regresé de mi viaje.

—¡¿Laetti?! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Oigan, es mi prima, un poco más de respeto.—Reprochó Castiel, dirigiéndose a la fémina con dulces pegados a su cabeza.—Creí que estarías un poco más de tiempo en Arizona.—Le murmuró. Los demás chicos estaban detrás de él, chismoseando.

Laetti negó con la cabeza, bastante emocionada; abalanzándose hacia los brazos de su querido primo. Todos tragaron saliva, intercambiándose miradas. Armin había pasado una mala experiencia con esa chica y tenía un mal presentimiento.

En ese momento pasa Lynn. Al observar aquél abrazo tan acogedor, inconscientemente, se le caen las bolsas de compras al suelo; haciéndolas sonar.

—¿Eh? Oh, ¡Hola, Lynn! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya casi ni te reconocía, Je. ¿Estabas de compras? Mala, no me invitaste.—Ladeó la cabeza, haciendo un leve puchero.

—E-eh… Qué sorpresa verte de nuevo, Laetti… regresaste antes de lo previsto.

—Sí, bueno, extrañaba mucho a Castiel.—Dejó escapar una leve risita, aferrándose más al cuello del susodicho.—Sobre todo a Armin.—Dirigió una mirada hacia él, sonriéndole con picardía.

Como si se tratase de algo que se quiebra, Lynn sintió que su pobre e ilusionado corazón, de a poco se iba quebrando. ¿Por qué debía sentirse de esta forma? Si ellos sólo fingían ser una pareja. Castiel separó a la chica de él, retrocediendo.

Rosa, al ver la Ducatti del padre de Lysandro fuera del garaje, no pudo evitar sentirse más emocionada que nunca y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Lysandro la observó, más que embobado. Ya era hora de la competencia.

—Voy a pasear con la moto de mi padre, ¿Quién quiere verme en acción?

—¡Vamos, Lysandro, tú puedes!.—Le apoyó la chica, alzando una pancarta grande de color fucsia que tenía las letras impresas "Te apoyamos todos! Ánimo!"

—Ese chico sí que tiene estilo…—Musitó Laetti y de repente sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros. Rosalya la miró con desconfianza.

A decir verdad, la chica le inspiraba desconfianza. ¿Acaso era una de esas que se ilusionaban y enamoraban a cada cinco minutos? Lynn estaba cabizbaja, intentando sonreír.

Como de costumbre, Kentin agarró una bandera de pista de carreras; posicionándose al frente del chico con heterocromia. Lysandro ya se había montado en la Ducatti, colocándose el casco y los guantes; encendiendo el motor. En cuanto el semáforo indicó al color verde, emprendió la carrera. Rosalya seguía con la pancarta en sus manos, emocionada. Lynn aplaudía al igual que Castiel. Ambos se miraron.

—Poochie…—Murmuró Castiel, observándola. Aun no olvidaba el incidente.

La chica intentó evitar sus miradas cautivadoras, enfocándose en la carrera. Al parecer, todos apoyaban y le aplaudían al chico. Este último casi se estrella con un parqueadero, seguido del Mall; casi arrasando con el trío de brujas, haciéndolas sobresaltar. Ya casi cruzando la avenida, intentó poner los frenos, evitando no estrellarse de nuevo con la juguetería. Todas las madres de los niños, arrastraban a sus pequeños consigo, asustadas. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, rezando para que Lysandro no chocase con algún auto de lujo, celebridad, niño o perro. Aun así, respetaba demasiado los semáforos en rojo, intentando no chocar con ningún taxista para que le adementrase la madre. En pocos minutos, había frenado justo en la línea de meta, quitándose el casco para poder aspirar un poco de oxígeno. Todos se levantaron, haciéndole barra; en especial Rosalya. Leigh observaba la escena, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Al parecer, había subestimado a su hermano menor. Quizá…. De ahora en adelante las cosas podrían ser más diferente entre ellos.

…

—Esa carrera fue intensa….

—Eh… h-hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, dejando pasar a Lynn a su casa. Ésta última traía en su mano una bolsa de compras en donde había frituras, gaseosa y agua.

Un poco nerviosa y sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba al ver al pelirrojo, dejó la bolsa en la mesa de estar. Castiel la observó confundida, cambiando de tema.

—Gracias por asistir a la carrera y llevar a Rosalya contigo.

—¿Oh? Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga y ya sabes.—Rie leve, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo agitado…—Se preocupó, acercándose.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes.—Desvió la mirada, alejándose de ella.

Lynn frenó de golpe, contemplándolo. ¿Qué más podría saber sobre Castiel? Primero la forma en cómo la trata, cuando la "defendió" golpeando a Kentin y después escuchar la conversación del trío de brujas en el Mall.

—Me preocupo porque soy tu Poochie.—Infló las mejillas cuan niña terca.

El pelirrojo tan sólo suspiró, agarrando la bolsa de víveres que había traído su "mascota". La dejó en la cocina, yendo de regreso a la sala. Decidió hablar.

—Castiel… creo que te quiero…. Aunque todo sea una farsa y una mentira, siento que… en verdad te quiero…—Gritó y un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, Castiel se quedó inerte en su sitio; más que shockeado. Bueno, debía dar alguna respuesta y acabar con esto, ¿No?

—Je, te confundes, Poochie. No me quieres, sólo te emocionas con toda esta farsa.

De nuevo, pudo sentir cómo su corazón de mascota enamorada se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Es decir, acababa de confesarse y encima haber tenido el valor de hacerlo, él sólo finge indiferencia.

Es cierto. Lo quería mucho, y de ello se había dado cuenta tras observarlo en la carrera. Pero… quizá… sólo era una confesión y su mente le estaba engañando.

—Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que mis sentimientos no te importan en lo más mínimo?.—Murmuró, comenzando a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, intentando sonreír.—Si… tienes razón. Sólo estoy confundida, es todo.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas. Gracias por obedecerme, Ja. Buena chica.—Le palmeó la cabeza, sonriéndole entre sadismo y ternura.

—Eh… bueno, que disfrutes la comida con los chicos. Felicitaciones de mi parte para Lysandro. Adiós.—Quitó la mano del chico, retirándose de allí. Sí, quizá había sido el rechazo más desconcertante de todos.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, láncenme tomates si quieren TwT pero como son 26 capítulos, todavía queda mucho para nuestra pobre Poochie, jaja… y demasiadas sorpresas con respecto al pasado de Castiel, ¿Qué hará Amber? ¿Qué sucederá con Laetti? Cuanta intensidad OwO nos vemos!**_


	4. Cayendo en la confusión

_**Ya llegué! Y con un nuevo capítulo, ja xD ya he dejado un poco la flojera, lo prometido es deuda. Perdón si estuve un poco inactiva en Fanfiction pero he estado estudiando como no se lo imaginan ya que en septiembre-octubre son los exámenes y necesito sacar un buen puntaje para la carrera que quiero, deséenme muchos éxitos! xD okey, ya.**_

_**Lynn POV: En el capítulo anterior vi de nuevo a Laetti… cuanto tiempo, aunque nunca me imaginé que fuese la prima de Castiel. ¿Por qué mi corazón duele tanto? Ah, ya sé! Porque ese estúpido tsundere no correspondió a mis sentimientos. Soy una ridícula. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Estúpido amo tsundere, me las pagarás. Guau!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: "Cayendo a la confusión"**_

Los días siguientes, Castiel y Lynn no volvieron a hablarse. Muchos chicos comentaban en el instituto acerca de la gran carrera que habían presenciado y por supuesto, Lysandro se lucía con las chicas, lo cual enojaba un poco a Rosalya. Era el pan de cada día.

Al ingresar al aula, la campana sonó; indicando la primera hora de clases. Lynn se ubicó en su respectivo asiento, observando fijamente el pupitre vacío que se hallaba en el fondo, el de Castiel. Ya estaba un poco preocupada porque él no había asistido al colegio por una semana, ¿Le habrá pasado algún accidente? O será… ¿Qué por culpa de su confesión se cambió de colegio? No, eso sólo sucedía en los shoujos.

—Miren estas fotos.—Presumió Amber, sacando de su bolso unas fotografías de ella con su vestido de baño y ropa nueva puesta.

Todas las chicas se amontonaron, casi llevándose por delante a Lynn. Ahora se encontraban en círculo, rodeando a la rubia a la vez que contemplaban más de cerca sus fotografías.

—Wow, te ves increíble Amber, te aseguro que con esas fotos, Castiel te prestará atención.—Comentó Karla sin cuidado alguno, mirando de soslayo a Lynn.

Sin embargo, la peli-castaña sólo rodó los ojos; chasqueando la lengua. Ya estaba harta de que la bruja de Amber presumiese sobre su cuerpo o sobre su delgada figura cada vez que alguien comentaba algo sobre vacaciones en Miami. Supone que el instituto sin Castiel no es el mismo. Mejor dicho, su vida cotidiana no es la misma.

En ese momento entra Rosalya con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo caso omiso a las risas risueñas y traviesas por parte de las fanáticas de Lysandro, en especial Nina.

—Ya ha pasado una semana y no dejan de hablar sobre la carrera.—Espetó Rosa, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

Lynn, en cambio, ni siquiera le apoyó en su argumento aunque estuviese a favor de lo que decía. Se encontraba demasiado deprimida, y tal vez las lágrimas estarían a punto de salir… de nuevo.

Rosalya notó aquél gesto en su rostro. Sólo sonríe y le habla.

—Lynn, estás mal porque Castiel te rechazó, ¿cierto? Vamos, debes afrontarlo, no todo está perdido. Te dije que no era buena idea comenzar con todo esto del noviazgo falso.

—Ya lo sé! Sólo pensé que tal vez… habría una oportunidad.—Agachó la cabeza, notando cómo Amber alardeaba sobre sus fotografías.—Ahora Amber me echa en cara que Castiel la prefiere a ella por su cuerpo. Que Laetti se lo había dicho.—Volvió a llorar, intensificando el sonido.

La expresión de Rosalya cambió de pacifista y alegre a una de enojo total. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar cuerpos y decir aquellas barbaridades?

Se levantó del puesto, buscando la excusa de que debía irse a casa por un dolor de estómago. Ya tenía la solución.

—Es hora de tomarle riendas al asunto.—Dijo para sí misma, ya demasiado molesta.

—¡Espera, Rosa.!—Intentó detenerla, levantándose igualmente del puesto.

Sintió cómo alguien la había empujado a propósito, propinándole una fuerte zancadilla; haciéndola estamparse contra el suelo. Chilló de dolor, intentando respirar.

—Así que crees que con sólo decir que eres novia de Castiel, todos te van a tener miedo y respeto, ¿Eh?.—Escuchó la voz encabronada de Amber, agarrándola del cuello de la blusa y estampando su cabeza contra el suelo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente todas las chicas del instituto Sweet Amoris se la agarraban contra ella? No tenía la culpa de que Castiel aceptase ser su novio falso.

A decir verdad, no tenía ánimos como para pelear con la rubia y su manada. Ya sabía que todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, esta no era la ocasión. Trató de recuperar la compostura pero le era difícil. ¿Acaso nadie estaba para ayudarla? Necesitaba socorro, un auxilio.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al ver cómo Amber levantaba su mano derecha con arbitrariedad y enojo, observándola fríamente a los ojos. Se las iba a pagar, y demasiado caro. Ya estaba encabronada con lo que le había hecho a Nathaniel.

Sin embargo, antes de que tan sólo se pudiese escuchar el estruendoso sonido de una cachetada y sentir el ardor de su suave mejilla rojiza, escuchó una voz grave y monótona a modo de intervención.

Abrió de a poco los ojos, temblorosa. Sus pupilas se iluminaron al presenciar cómo Kentin agarraba con fuerza la muñeca de Amber, empujándola a un lado.

—Gente como tú me da asco.—Espetó, observándola con suma frialdad, abrazando a Lynn de forma protectora.

—Kentin… creí que estabas enojado conmigo.—Murmuró la castaña, sorprendida.

—¿Enojado contigo? Jamás.—Ríe leve, ayudándola a levantarse.—¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? O a la directora.—Le aconsejó, mostrando preocupación.

—No gracias. Así estoy bien. Sólo… intentaba alcanzar a Rosalya, se fue demasiado rápido. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.—Musitó lo último, observando la puerta.

Kentin acarició la cabeza de la fémina, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Si quieres te presto los apuntes.—Le sugirió de forma dulce y serena.

La chica negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, más que sonrojada. ¿Acaso su mente la engañaba de nuevo? Sentía latidos fuertes cuando estaba al lado de Kentin.

…..

Toc toc. Castiel debía atenderla, quisiera o no hablarle y darle explicaciones.

Casi estalla de la risa, quizá carcajadas a montón, al ver cómo un enfermo Castiel salía de su hogar como alma en pena. Parecía un zombie sacado de una película de comedia y suspenso. A decir verdad, el cabello de Castiel ya había sido suficiente. Rojo más rojo, daba igual a un tomate. ¿Estaba enfermo? Se tomó toda una semana.

El chico frunció el ceño al notar cómo Rosalya lo observaba sin vocalizar alguna palabra que pudiese salir de sus labios. Cierto, debía concentrarse en el tema.

Respiró hondo y habló. Debía tomar el rol de mejor amiga sobreprotectora.

—Castiel, he venido a representación de mi mejor amiga Lynn para hablarte muy seriamente.

Frunció el ceño, manteniendo la compostura.

Cruzó los brazos, recostándose en el umbral de la puerta, demasiado indiferente. ¿Qué debía contestarle? Ya tenía suficiente con escuchar a diario las noticias sobre la carrera y la competencia entre Lysandro y Leigh. Escuchó el nombre "Lynn" y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Señales? No, no era eso, quizá.

Pensó en la mejor alternativa y respuesta para resolver las cosas mediante diálogos.

—¿Ahora qué rumor circula por ese instituto?.—Quiso saber.

—¿Es verdad que dices que prefieres mil veces a Amber?.—Preguntó sin rodeos.—Que Laetti lo había divulgado… ahora Amber se la pasa mostrando fotografías suyas en bikini.—Añadió, ya comenzando a irritarse.

La expresión de Castiel cambió de indiferencia y neutralidad a enojo e intriga completa. ¿Por qué siempre lo involucraban en esos rumores tan ridículos?

—¡Claro que no lo dije! Mi prima es una mentirosa.—Comentó furioso.

Rosalya se mostró bastante desconcertada. ¿Cómo pudo desconfiar del pelirrojo? Aunque muestre pinta de vago rockstar, no sería capaz de herir a su mejor amiga.

—Entonces dile a Laetti que tenga más cuidado con sus palabras, ya Amber tiene el ego muy alto.—Le comentó, desviando la mirada.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, tomándose la temperatura con ayuda del termómetro. En este momento debería estar reposando en cama. Rosalya le dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse.

—Eh… Rosalya, ¿Podrías comunicarle algo importante a Lynn?.—Le preguntó, un poco avergonzado.

—Claro, sólo dime.

—Dile que… no la culpo por lo que siente hacia mí, sé que es torpe y despistada en ocasiones.—Se encogió de hombros, carraspeando un poco.—Sólo debe darme tiempo para procesar todo esto… hace una semana que se me confesó y no quiero apresurar nada.

—Entonces…—Titubeó, algo insegura.—¿Qué sientes exactamente por Lynn? Si no lo dices con las palabras claves, no podré descubrirlo y creo que ella tampoco. Sé más claro y menos orgulloso, por favor.

—Ella es mi Poochie y tal vez… quiero dar el siguiente paso con ella.—Soltó de repente, casi muriéndose de la vergüenza por dentro.

Rosalya se sonrojó a más no poder, ¿Dar el siguiente paso? ¿Eso indicaba a…?

—Oh, entiendo… dar el siguiente paso pero sin salirse del contrato de amo-mascota.—Suelta una risita picara, ya entendiendo el mensaje.

Esta vez Castiel se había sonrojado demasiado, aunque no sabía exactamente si era por la calentura de su enfermedad o realmente comenzaba a persuadir algo más… sexual.

La pregunta de Rosalya estaba muy bien formulada y odiaba que así fuese. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Lynn? Desde que habían hecho el trato de amo-mascota adoraba molestarla en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Recordó de repente los medicamentos de la bolsa.

Irónicamente, Lynn también podría considerarse una enfermera. De nuevo un pensamiento pervertido surgió en su mente.

—Ah, también dale las gracias por traerme los medicamentos.—Sonríe, totalmente agradecido.—Se nota que sabe perfectamente qué jarabes debo tomar.

—¿Cómo no notarlo? Si ella se preocupa por ti y sólo quiere verte bien. ¿Sabes, Castiel? Lynn será distraída, quizá la típica Mary Sue que ayuda a quien no debe pero tiene buen corazón y es muy imaginativa. Admiro eso de ella.—Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en sus labios.

Quedó en estado de Shock. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Creo que… ya la próxima semana comenzaré a asistir de nuevo al colegio. Sólo espero que alguien no sea tan egoísta como para no prestarme los apuntes.—Refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos. Siempre estaba de mal humor.—Quizá tú puedas darme el número telefónico de Poochie. Ya sabes, para que me preste los libros.

Rosalya le dirigió una sonrisa con suma picardía, dándole a entender que quizá no era esa su verdadera intención. De todos modos, debía cumplir su plan.

—Claro, anótalo.

….

—Entonces…. ¿No eliges el azul?.—Le preguntó Alexy a Violetta de forma desafiante, acercándose demasiado al rostro de la fémina.—Vamos, el azul expresa mucho más que una pintura. Quizá podrías inspirarte de mí color de cabello para pintar otro cuadro. O mejor, puedes pintar a Lysandro! Ganó la carrera, ¿no?

Después de las diez de la mañana, Alexy había mantenido encerrada a Violetta con él en el aula de dibujo y diseño gráfico. Necesitaba las herramientas necesarias y demasiada inspiración puesto que ya casi se acercaba el cumpleaños de Armin y debía regalarle un hermoso y llamativo cuadro.

Por lo tanto, Violetta estaba demasiado asustada debido a la cercanía entre ambos rostros. Si, le atraía Alexy pero ya comenzaba a temerle por su alegría.

—No sé qué aconsejarte, Alexy… ¿Qué sueles regalarle a Armin de cumpleaños?.—Le preguntó en un tono suave, intentando sonreírle de forma amable.

Lo meditó un par de veces. Cierto, ¿Qué solía regalarle a Armin? Bueno, a veces, para disimular que se le había olvidado una fecha notablemente importante, sólo le decía el pretexto de que su cariño de hermano era su mejor regalo.

A veces merodeaba por el Mall en la zona de videojuegos y daba pequeños saltos de alegría al ver una Xbox o un casco de realidad virtual. Sin embargo, la mandibula se quedaba completamente abierta al observar a los precios. ¿Por qué ahora todo está tan caro? Hasta la comida o el mercado, sale costoso. ¿Cuál era el regalo ideal? Tal vez le gustase los cuadros, admirar la pintura.

—Oh, allí está Lynn. ¡Lynn! Necesito que me ayudes!.—Se abalanzó hacia ella, agarrándole las manos con fuerza.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué? Oh, te volviste heterosexual y ahora quieres clases.—Ríe leve.

Al decir aquello, fijó su mirada en la peli-morada quien se sonrojó sobremanera.

¿Por qué siempre debía echarle en cara, cuando tenía la oportunidad, de que le gustaba Alexy? Sabiendo perfectamente que él es gay, aunque eso podría cambiar.

Alexy, más que confundido o nervioso, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza; sentenciando su intento de broma de mal gusto. Seguidamente la jaló hacia él, empujándola; obligándola a sentarse en una butaca alta. Le susurró al oído el asunto.

El plan era bastante sencillo, hasta entretenido. Conseguir el regalo perfecto a Armin.

Lynn, después de haber escuchado cada detalle del asunto y los posibles conflictos y mecanismos, decidió meditarlo por breves segundos y dar una respuesta definitiva. Comenzarían con el plan recurriendo a demasiadas sugerencias descabelladas.

—¡¿Organizar un Maid Café?! No creo que a Armin le guste la idea, no es tan pervertido. Él preferiría… no sé… una reunión de chicas buenotas con cosplayer de chicas sexys de videojuegos.—Se encogió de hombros, recordando esos detalles.

Lynn frunció el ceño, sacando un block de notas de su mochila; comenzando a escribir y a marcar con una X grande en toda la plana, acerca de los planes que fallaban.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal una casa del terror? Haciendo alusión a Five Night's at Freddy's—Sus ojos se iluminaron, comenzando a imaginarse todo.—Podríamos organizar el ambiente, tomar los roles de los animales robóticos.—Se cruzó de brazos en pose orgullosa y victoriosa.—Y Armin podría tomar el rol del guardia de seguridad nocturno de la pizzería. ¡Es perfecto! Terror al máximo.

Alexy y Violetta se intercambiaron miradas, comenzando a ponerse de acuerdo.

—Sí, creo que puede resultar. Armin ama ese tipo de juegos.

—¡Ja, ves! Tengo buenas ideas, ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que la casi delegado Lynn Darcy haga el trabajo con las chicas y chicos?.—Amplió su sonrisa, orgullosa.

—Yo también podría ayudarte a conquistar a Castiel.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?!—De nuevo el sonrojó apareció, intensificándose. ¿Acaso se lo había contado Rosalya?

Alexy esboza una sonrisa de picardía, dándole un leve empujón. Vamos, en ese instituto corrían demasiado rápido los rumores aunque Peggy no le interesaba mucho los temas del amor.

—Es muy obvio. Debes ser más astuta.

—Por si te lo estás preguntando… yo… ya no siento nada por Castiel.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lynn se rendía así de fácil? Y todo por un rechazo desconcertante que desanimaría a cualquier chica con sueños shoujo. No, ella era fuerte y la iba a apoyar en esto.

Agarró sus hombros, dedicándole una mirada penetrante. Debía hacerla razonar.

Un silencio totalmente incómodo aunque agradable.

En verdad, era una de las pocas mujeres que lo enorgullecía por su perseverancia.

—No digas eso Lynn. Eres fuerte. Yo te ayudaré, ¿Si? ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!

—No, en serio, prefiero que no te involucres en esto, Alexy. Quiero conquistar a Castiel yo sola.—Retrocedió con la cabeza gacha, muy poco convencida de lo dicho.

—Deja de ser tan terca.—Le reprochó, gruñendo un poco.—Soy tu amigo, ¿no? Si no fuese gay, tal vez saliese contigo. Eres muy perseverante y bondadosa, te admiro.

…..

—¿Five Night's at Freddy's?.—Preguntó Laetti, un poco confundida.—Ah.. ya entendí. Osea, quieren que les preste los vestuarios y el lugar, ¿cierto? Bueno, eso será un poco difícil… la pizzería de mi padre abre sólo de día, no creo que la abra a altas horas nocturnas.—Titubeó, encogiéndose de hombros. Le era indiferente a ese tipo de temas.—Pero bueno, si es por el cumpleaños de Armin creo que podría convencer a mi papá. Ah, y Castiel también ayudará. En fin, todos trabajaremos para una buena casa del susto.

_—"Creo que… no es tan mala persona como yo la imaginé"_

Pero… si Laetti no era mala persona como ella lo suponía o se había equivocado. ¿Por qué hubiese comenzado con los rumores de que Amber parecía modelo sacada de revista según Castiel?

_"Si no fuese gay, tal vez saliese contigo. Eres bondadosa y perseverante, por eso te admiro."_ Habían sido las palabras de Alexy. Parece como si todos sus amigos quisieran ayudarla a reaccionar o a razonar, dándose cuenta que todo con Castiel no está perdido después de todo. Castiel… ¿En dónde estará? Quizá ya se olvidó de ella y la dejó con la correa suelta. Entonces… ¿Ya no es su Poochie?

_"¿Sabes? Puede que Lynn sea torpe y distraída en ocasiones, pero es muy amable y tiene buen corazón. Por eso la admiro"_ pensó Rosalya en sus adentros, recordando aquellas palabras, viendo de soslayo a su mejor amiga. Ahora podía comprender mejor al pelirrojo. Él sólo… sentía… miedo.

Bueno, no era momento de pensar en un estúpido contrato de amo-mascota. Debía concentrarse en los preparativos para el cumpleaños sorpresa de Armin. De repente recordó la gentileza de Kentin al haberla defendido. ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

—Tengo bolsa de dulces. Podría ser las decoraciones, ¿no?—Sugirió Laetti demasiado entusiasmada, dispuesta a buscar la bolsa.

_"Wow, Amber, te ves muy linda en esa foto con bikini" "Te ves sensacional, no eres plana como Lynn" "Castiel se fijaría más en ti si mirase esas fotos"_ ¿Por qué sólo se enfocan en repetir palabras superficiales dolorosas?

—Lynn, ¿Estás bien? Te noto decaída.—Le murmuró Kentin cerca del oído, acariciando suavemente su mejilla izquierda.

El sonrojó hizo su presencia de nuevo. No, esto ya no era normal. Primero se sentía confundida por el contrato que había estipulado con Castiel, y después del rechazo… ¿Quiere sentir algo por Kentin?

Pero… eso sería jugar sucio, ¿Cierto? Después de haber sufrido una semana de rechazo constante y de no haberle dirigido la palabra a su ex amo, ahora estaba segura que ya no era su Poochie. Tal vez extrañaría esos vagos momentos, momentos fugaces en los que sintió adrenalina. Adrenalina momentánea.

De repente se acercó demasiado al rostro del mayor, manteniendo a propósito un contacto visual. Quería averiguar por sí misma aquél extraña emoción que empezaba a surgir dentro de ella.

—Kentin…. ¿Tú crees en los polos opuestos?.—Fue su retórica pregunta, comenzando a incomodarse. Laetti la zarandeaba, afanándola con preparar la fiesta.

—¿Eh? ¿En los polos opuestos? Eh… no sé… es algo muy individual, ¿Sabes? Jaja.—Río un par de veces, palmeando su cabeza con cariño. Si, sólo afecto de amistad.

Meditó un poco más la situación. Estaba indefensa, sin saber qué hacer y con la cabeza en las nubes. Debía darle a Castiel una cucharada de su propia medicina. Así que… ¿Por qué no mejor devolverle el dolor? Cierto, él no sentía nada por ella. Quizá sólo la veía como un objeto.

Antes de si quiera acercarse un poco más al rostro de su amigo, Laetti frunció el ceño; notando aquél acto como algo relacionado con la infidelidad así que le silbó a ambos, llamando su atención. Les iba a mostrar la pizzería.

Si, a decir verdad, la pizzería estaba demasiado ordenada y limpia. No la mantenían como el típico desorden del armario del conserje en donde salen ratas y abundan moscas rodeando comidas o pizzas podridas. Este local era totalmente distinto.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento de nostalgia la embargó en su interior. Tan sólo observar detalladamente los dibujos en las paredes, la tarima de los animatronicos, los disfraces bien elaborados y atractivos a simple vista y un pastel de cumpleaños artificial en la mesa central.

No, definitivamente algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué sentía que esa pizzería ya la había visitado antes? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. ¿Acaso ya ha venido a una cita en este mismo lugar? Muchos recuerdos borrosos y las imágenes, impredecibles.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué les parece? Creo que este lugar sería perfecto para planear todo. Sólo algunas telarañas, dulces, cámaras de vigilancia y listo. Los disfraces los pueden encontrar en el Backstage, por si les interesa.—Les guiñó el ojo a los cuatro (Rosalya, Alexy, Lynn y Kentin), haciéndoles una seña para que entrasen al cuartito viejo.

Nunca había imaginado que Laetti estuviese en aquellas situaciones económicas. Es decir, si había escuchado que habían celebrado el cumpleaños de una niña pobre en ese local, pero jamás pensó que los padres de Laetti fuesen los dueños.

_"No, mis padres no tienen enemigos, deja de decir tonterías"_

Ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas y con más detalle y determinación… Castiel jamás mencionó algo sobre esta pizzería. ¿Acaso le da vergüenza admitir este tipo de cosas? De a poco iba descubriendo más sobre su status social.

Él era… demasiado reservado, frio pero con un buen corazón. A través de esa capa de hostilidad y rudeza, habitaba un chico con buenas intenciones y dócil. No bastaba con saber información a través de su prima. Debía hacerlo directamente… aunque doliese.

_"Ayudas a los demás… prefieres prestarle atención a esos dos idiotas antes que pasear con tu novio? Si eres una Mary Sue después de todo, como dijo Amber"_

Ya no se centraba en el tema de fingir o de seguir con la farsa. El típico juego de disimular que andas con un chico rudo y agresivo para que te respeten.

Entonces… ¿Qué quería ella exactamente? Después de que Castiel la hubiese rechazado… ¿Debía seguir por el mismo camino? O… ¿Borrar sentimientos y fijarse en otras personas? Kentin, por ejemplo.

Observó sus labios, después intentó concentrarse en los preparativos. No podía…

—¡Está genial, Laetti! ¿Cómo funcionan?.—Preguntó Rosalya, observando a Chica.

—Bueno…. Primero debemos comenzar por las decoraciones y después arreglamos lo de los mecanismos, ¿te parece?.—Le sugirió. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Ya todo estaba planeado. La fiesta de Armin sería un éxito.

…..

Ahora Lysandro parecía una figura, un ejemplo a seguir. Sólo faltaba la estatua a su honor.

—¿Ahora juegas tennis con los de clase A?.—Preguntó Castiel con las manos en los bolsillos. Estornudó un poco, sonándose. Se había recuperado un poco del todo.

—Bueno.. Después de la carrera estuve hablando un poco con Leigh y como es el vicepresidente del club de tennis de la escuela, me dio esta oportunidad.—La sonrisa amplió al igual que su ego. Tenía todas las de ganar en un gran campus rodeado de naturaleza y piscina.

—Genial… ten cuidado porque Nathaniel es muy jodón y ya sabes, puede ordenarle a la Directora que cancele el equipo de tennis.—Se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Aunque en realidad admiraba el paisaje.

—Claro que tendré precaución! Además, ahora debo estar más tiempo en el campus. Las chicas vienen a pedirme autógrafos, jaja.

En ese momento escuchó las risas de Lynn, Rosalya, Alexy, Laetti y Kentin. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en cuanto observó a Lynn y a Kentin agarrados de la mano mientras reían.

—¡Genial! Hay una piscina. Todo está maravilloso.—Argumentó Lynn, aspirando el aroma del ambiente. Se sonrojó al ver a Castiel.

—Mi novio es un amor. Dejó a Lysandro en el equipo A.—Halagó Rosalya más que embelesada. Si, aún estaba consciente de amar a Leigh a pesar de los roces con Lysandro.

—Felicitaciones Lysandro, te lo mereces.—Le sonríe Kentin, dándole leves palmaditas en el hombro. Observó a Castiel de reojo, dedicándole una mirada fría.—Ahora sólo falta que abran un club de natación. Ya nos estábamos aburriendo con sólo baloncesto y jardinería. Son muy… clichés. Se lo agradecemos a Nathaniel. Es el delegado después de todo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo a su afirmación propuesta. Castiel sintió más enojo y un poco de… ¿Celos? Ahora todo el mundo halagaba las opiniones de Kentin. ¿Por qué le tenían tanto aprecio?

—Ojalá mi estatua fuese de chocolate, atraería a más chicas.

—Así estás bien. Ahora juegas con la clase A, estás todo el tiempo tomandote fotos con las chicas de otros salones… ¿Y Rosalya?.—Le murmuró lo último al oído, sonando picarón. Sabía perfectamente el punto débil del victoriano.

Se sonrojó un poco, dejando de lado la raqueta al igual que el entrenamiento. Es verdad. Después de la carrera, había ignorado a su amor secreto: Rosalya. A pesar de tomarse miles de fotografías con otras chicas, sólo le interesaba la novia de su hermano mayor. ¿Estaba mal?

—Ya déjala Amber, ya Laetti desmintió todo. Castiel te llamará la atención.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz gruñona de Amber y las voces de Li y Charlotte, intentando detener sus movimientos.

¿Ahora qué estaban tramando ese trio de brujas?

Se acercó un poco más al percibir las voces que provenían detrás de los árboles. Amber agarraba a Lynn con fuerza del cuello, casi estrangulándola.

Intentó detenerla, gritarle que dejase su ridículo juego pero no podía… no debía… Nathaniel tenía su expediente en los archivos confidenciales. Si ponía una mano sobre su querida hermana, todo se revelaría. Su pasado, su vida, relaciones anteriores, todo.

De repente las personas, directivas e incluso hasta el mismo delegado, comenzaron a llegar de a poco sólo para presenciar la inauguración del nuevo campus para abrir por fin el club de tennis.

Quizá se hubiese imaginado cualquier acto de imprudencia y madurez por parte de la rubia, como una broma de mal gusto, llamada telefónica u otro falso rumor que corrompiera la madurez social. Todo, excepto lo que hizo a continuación.

Agarrando a Lynn con firmeza del cuello y los brazos, la empujó con violencia a la piscina; cayendo de espaldas. Estaba medio inconsciente así que no podía respirar del todo bien o levantarse y nadar si quiera.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Castiel gruñó con rabia, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Amber para seguidamente lanzarse al agua con ropa y todo. Nadó con rapidez hasta ubicar a su Poochie, agarrándola suavemente por los brazos. Ya llegando fuera de la superficie, la cargó en brazos; abrazándola con ternura.

Todos los presentes observaron la escena, más que sorprendidos. La Directora sólo exigía explicaciones, amenazando al trío de brujas con palabras hirientes y que llamaría a sus padres. Lynn, de forma inconsciente, correspondió al abrazo de su pelirrojo. Murmuró "Castiel…" Si, los perros no saben nadar después de todo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí n.n creo que es el capítulo que más me demoré en escribir X.x tuve que pensar en la trama como tal, en un desenlace… creo que me quedó bien, Ja. No sé, me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo así que espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los favoritos y las seguidoras de este fic! Y no, Castiel ya no será tan tirano y frío con Lynn xD creo que está reconociendo el aprecio que le tiene, y bueno, Lynn… digamos que hay muchos nudos que quiere desatar por sí misma. ¿Le ayudamos? Okno. Hasta la próxima! No sé cuánto me demore en actualizar.**_

_**Nyny-chan Out.**_


	5. Una decisión peligrosa

_**Holis! Volvi :3 y con nueva actualización de esta historia. Uff cuanto tiempo x.x lo lamento, todos estos días he estado en exámenes…. Por suerte ya casi se aproxima la semana de receso. Genial, en donde nos quedamos :3**_

_Lynn POV: Five Night's at Freddy's… hace alusión a una pizzería abandonada ¿cierto? De un videojuego…. Mhm… Yo… quiero experimentar esas sensaciones, pero con otro chico y podría ser Kentin. Castiel… ¿Por qué precisamente tú me salvaste? Y casi me ahogo, estúpido amo tsundere ¡guau!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: "Una decisión peligrosa"_**

Entonces, esto es… ¿El corazón de una chica enamorada? Lynn meditó eso miles de veces tras haber sido rescatada por Castiel. Aun recordaba cuando intentó patalear con fuerza para poder salir de la piscina. La rectora seguía molesta y Lysandro se había quedado sin palabras.

—Demonios… estás toda empapada, no puedo rescatarte siempre.—Le reprochó el pelirrojo a la vez que la cargaba en sus brazos con toalla en mano.

Así que, aprovechando la distracción de todos los estudiantes y la junta directiva, agarró a la chica del brazo; llevándosela hasta al armario del conserje. Le secó el cabello con una toalla azul al igual que el rostro.

—¿Cómo sabías que Amber y sus amigas me estaban amenazando? Sabes… estoy segura que tarde o temprano descubrirán todo…

El pelirrojo la observó por breves segundos. Analizó el calendario que se hallaba en la sucia pared del pequeño armario y suspiró.

—Oye, ya casi se aproxima el White Day ¿Cierto? Día de los enamorados… Mhmm… me sentiría mal no regalándote algo…

Sintió que el corazón le estaba saliendo del pecho. No, seguro era otro acto como un noviazgo falso. No podía distraerse ahora… Amber y Laetti si tenían planes verdaderos.

—Pues… Amber irá con Nathaniel a un restaurante lujoso a cenar, Laetti irá con Armin a ver una película de romance, aunque Armin se sintió más forzado.—Ríe leve, ocultando su nerviosismo. Todo el mundo ya tenía planes para aquella fecha.

Ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo… ¿Qué podría hacer con Castiel en esa fecha tan importante? No eran novios de verdad pero… al menos quería verse linda para él, arreglada, con buenos modales y una gran sonrisa conquistadora.

—Podríamos comer algo en tu casa o ir al parque de nuevo para poder adiestrarte.—Esbozó la sonrisa típica de un amo tsundere.—No te apresures, te tengo una sorpresa mejor y no es exactamente en el día.—Susurró lo último en su oído, haciéndola temblar.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, causando que pequeñas mariposas imaginarias rodeasen su estómago, como un leve cosquilleo en la espalda. Tragó saliva y su rostro se enrojeció, imaginándose escenas de películas como 50 sombras de Grey.

—O-oye, tú… pervertido… ¿Estás aprovechando el White Day para hacerme cosas indebidas?—Le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice, haciendo un leve puchero.

…..

—Aquí tengo el folleto, me parecía bien si… ya sabes, Leigh, tú y yo, fuéramos a un lugar especial como el nuevo restaurante que abrieron o un crucero tal vez.—Comentó Rosalya de forma entusiasmada, mostrándole a Lysandro un folleto color rosa con el plan de viajes y costos incluidos.

Lysandro arqueó una ceja, demasiado confundido. Ahora que era popular entre las chicas, se las daba de todo un galán y pretendía no tener ningún plan en mente, ¿Cuánto más podría ocultarle a la chica aquellos sentimientos?

—No lo sé, no sé si tenga planes ya con Nina.—Desvió la mirada al responder aquello.—Además, le prometí que iría con ella a la fuente de los deseos. Ya sabes cómo es ella de pretenciosa e ingenua para esas cosas.—Un plan que había preparado con anticipación.

—¿Eh? ¿Nina? Pero ella nunca ha sido de tus gustos. Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella pretende tener tus mismos gustos para agradarte, pero… tienes razón, ir los tres suena un mal plan. Mejor voy sola con Leigh al restaurante.

—Si… quizá te mande una foto cuando volvamos tarde en la noche.

—C-claro… Ah, Lys… me preguntaba si… podrías ayudarme con los arreglos para la casa del terror de Five Nights At Freddy's—Le tocó el hombro, deteniéndolo.

Si, típico. El victoriano intentaba darle celos a su amor platónico, aunque todo fuese una mentira, y ella sólo le tocaba el hombro deteniéndolo para decirle "ayúdame con los arreglos de la casa del terror" ¿Acaso le veía cara de diseñador de modas como Leigh? Quizá quería escuchar la frase "aléjate de esa zorra" aunque Nina tampoco estaba tan mal. Si, estaba igual que Lynn.

Rosalya, por su parte, se le quedó observando a los ojos; esperando su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, ¿Cuándo nos reunimos?.—Le preguntó en un semblante serio y decidido.—Debo verificar que no tenga nada pendiente en mi agenda.—Comentó en un tono presumido, simulando sacar su libreta.

—Podríamos reunirnos mañana. Es que queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Armin.

Lysandro no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y cabreado. ¿En serio la chica de sus sueños se había gastado tantas horas preparando una casa del terror? Y sobre todo al gamer.

—Sí, me parece bien. Entonces mañana.—Esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Aunque se diese cuenta que todos los chicos opacaban la atención de la chica, no perdía las esperanzas.

….

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de receso. La Rectora seguía en la sala de delegados interrogando a Nathaniel y reprochando a Amber junto con sus secuaces, reconociendo que esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos. Está bien. Amber había perdido por el estúpido de Castiel, pero no se rendiría.

Mientras tanto, muchos comentaban acerca de la película que se había estrenado hace ya casi un mes "cincuenta sombras de Grey". Algunas chicas soñaban con conocer al protagonista masculino en persona y otras sólo criticaban las malas escenas que simulaban ser reales y eróticas, "NO era una película porno". Lynn seguía recostada en la banca del patio, bostezando. Preparar la casa del terror era un gran reto y se había desvelado hasta la 1 AM haciendo la decoración y simulaciones.

—¿Acaso ya es normal dormir a la hora de receso?.—Se le acercó Iris en compañía de Violetta, Kim y Melody.

—Bueno… estoy demasiado agotada. ¿Saben cuánto me demoré decorando el backstage con Laetti? Casi cinco horas, y ella necesitaba adelantar los arreglos para que esta tarde fuese al cine con Armin.—Justificó su reciente acción, tallándose los ojos.

Las chicas se intercambiaron miradas de horror, aunque Violetta le esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Seguidamente sacó su carpeta de dibujo, mostrándole lo que parecía ser un boceto de Armin y Alexy juntos con la firma de ella en letras diminutas. Kim y Melody levantaron la mano, fortaleciendo a que ellas habían ayudado con los pinceles.

—E-es hermoso… ¿En serio ustedes lo hicieron?

—Bueno, ya sabes que Armin me gusta mucho y a veces me pongo celosa cuando me entero que saldrá con Laetti.—Iris se ruborizó.

Observó a Violetta. No faltaba que ella hablase dando sus argumentos, ya sabía que ella lo había hecho para hacer feliz a Alexy.

—Yo sólo ayudé porque me gusta ayudar, y quizá así Nathaniel pueda tenerme consideración.—Comentó Melody, sintiéndose avergonzada y sonrojándose leve. Ya con este serian cinco años de estar al lado de él como reemplazo de delegado.

—Ojalá Castiel me hiciera algo así….—Murmuró Lynn, esbozando una sonrisa triste en su rostro. White Day. Le gustaría que él fuese más romántico.

—No pierdas las esperanzas. Castiel es tu novio, ¿no? Estoy demasiado segura que él no se resistirá y te dará un gran obsequio o deje lo mejor para la noche.—Kim comentó lo último, susurrándoselo al oído a propósito con la intención de aumentar los nervios.

De repente recordó que Castiel le había dicho que le tendría una sorpresa para la noche, como bandeja de plata, ¿Acaso eso significaba una alarma? Quizá… ¿Tendría oportunidad para ser su novia de verdad? Todas las escenas de 50 sombras de Grey (según el libro) se le vinieron a la mente. ¿Sadomasoquismo? Atadura a la cama, consoladores, sex shop y las palabras amorosas y acogedoras de Castiel envolviéndola en la pasión. Conclusión: hemorragia nasal.

…..

—Sí, sí, ya entendí… entonces… debo reemplazar a Amber, ¿Cierto?.—Preguntó en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Karla se hallaba en el centro comercial. Había productos del White Day como osos de peluche color blanco, camisetas con corazones incrustados o cajas de anillos color blanco al igual que los collares y frascos de los perfumes. Había muchas chicas esperando el DVD de la película.

—Me pregunto si a Lysandro le gustará un conejo, ya que es blanco…—Susurró Nina para sí misma, yendo al segundo piso en donde se encontraba la tienda de mascotas.

— ¿Y si viste la parte en donde Christian acosa a Anna y la persigue hasta su trabajo? Me encantó la parte del helicóptero, qué cute!—Comentaba una de las fans alocadas por la película y el libro mientras hacia la fila.

Karla observó a Nina de lejos. Si Amber no podría cumplir con la misión, lo haría por ella.

—Ven aquí. —Le gritó a la chica lolita gótica, empujándola para que se sentase a su lado.

Nina, sin embargo, emitió un pequeño grito de desesperación y estando a punto de golpearla pensando que se trataba de un pedófilo acosador, la dejó y se aclaró la garganta. Los negocios con Karla costaban caro.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por qué estamos hablando en voz baja en un lugar público?—Preguntó la chica con obviedad, dándose cuenta de la multitud que pasaba por allí. —No me digas que sigues con eso de vengarte de Castiel. —Rodó los ojos, llegando a la perfecta conclusión.

Karla asintió con la cabeza como si se tratase de algo ya demasiado predecible. ¿Qué podría hacer? Buscaba en su mente las maneras de vengarse, más no hallaba su punto débil.

¿Qué le podría gustar o disgustar a Castiel? Ya mañana seria el White Day junto con el cumpleaños sorpresa de Armin. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, agarrando la mano de Nina. Ambas se levantaron, comenzando a pasear por el Mall y algunas que otras veces deteniéndose en joyerías o en la tienda de mascotas.

De repente, una idea surgió en su mente. Observó la Sex Shop que se encontraba al frente del Mall y la sonrisa se amplió. Definitivamente ya tenía al pelirrojo en sus pies y ya se había enterado acerca del falso noviazgo en el que se encontraba con Lynn, ¿Cuánto más podría acusarlo o chantajearlo? Observando sus expedientes, pidiéndole el permiso adecuado al delegado Nathaniel o complacer a Amber. ¿Qué pasaría si su noviecita de a mentiras, se enterase de su oscuro pasado? El punto débil de Castiel era…

—Pobre tú, ya verás. Nadie se mete con Amber.—Musitó la chica egocéntrica, adentrándose en la Sex Shop.

…..

Después de clases y de una tarde divertida de compras (adornando la casa del Terror, en los carritos chocones y en la Ruleta) ambos se hallaban agarrados de las manos. Ya había caído la noche y Lynn estaba feliz con una bolsa de compras sujetada en la mano derecha.

Kentin igualmente se encontraba feliz, y más porque estaba acompañando a la chica que le ha gustado desde que salieron de la escuela anterior. En toda la tarde la había atendido, aconsejado, hablado. Quizá era como estar en la friendzone pero no era algo que le disgustase. Al contrario, tenía planeado hacerle ver que él era el indicado para ella.

—Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta tarde, Kentin.—Le agradeció la chica, ruborizándose un poco y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

—No fue nada, sabes que me gustas.—Lo último lo dijo de forma inconsciente. Abrió los ojos de par en par al notar lo que había dicho.—Eh…¡Quiero decir! Sabes que me gusta ir al Mall y ayudar en esa pizzería abandonada, sobre todo si se trata de la fiesta para Armin. —Sonrió. Estaba seguro que esa sorpresa le encantaría.

Aunque se hubiese retractado de sus inocentes y dulces palabras o el impulso le hubiese ganado más que la razón, Lynn sabía perfectamente acerca de los sentimientos que Kentin tenía hacia ella. ¿Debía corresponderle? Pero… ¿Y Castiel? La había salvado y encima, le había dicho que le tendría una sorpresa para la noche.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió una especie de punzada, ¿Esperar la sorpresa? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Si él ni siquiera la valoraba. Observó de reojo a Kentin. ¿Qué importa? De todas formas se arriesgaría y no esperaría a Castiel por siempre.

—Kentin… ¿Sabes algo? Tengo que decírtelo… y ya no lo puedo aguantar más.—Sus pasos se detuvieron, frenando en seco. Ya tenía la respuesta.

El chico sólo se limitó a observarla de frente, demasiado confundido. Escuchó pasos, más no prestó atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Claro, sólo dime… soy todo oídos.

—Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no? Y somos muy amigos y… bueno… ya sabes… en este día tan especial… me gustaría estar contigo e intentarlo…. Sí, creo que puedo llegar a quererte.—Gritó lo último y el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

Kentin abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo… su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Observó los labios de la chica, aproximándose hacia ella lentamente. Lynn dejó de apretar los puños, algo sorprendida. ¿Debía intentarlo en serio con él? O esperar a que Castiel le diese una respuesta? Bueno, qué importaba, debía arriesgarse.

Entre ese mar de dudas y hundida en sus pensamientos y depresiones anteriores, estaba segura que ya no sufriría más si estaba al lado de Kentin. Porque él en serio la valoraba y apreciaba, no como Castiel. Ya no tenía que pensar más en el pelirrojo. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Kentin la abrazó de manera eufórica, acariciándole la cabeza.

Los pasos se intensificaron hasta que se escuchó un freno abrupto. Ambos se separaron, volteándose. Ahí. En frente de ellos. Estaba. Castiel. Mirándolos bastante sorprendida y sin nada más qué argumentar. Karla y Nina se hallaban a su lado, frunciendo el ceño y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Lynn. Y si, el pelirrojo había escuchado la confesión de su "Poochie"

* * *

_**Jksjaksjkajsa Hasta aquí lo dejo uwu no me maten! La buena noticia es que habrá Lemmon en el próximo capítulo. Sé que el White Day (celebrado el 4 de marzo en Japón) ya pasó, pero comencé a escribir este capítulo en ese día y nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto xD así que mil disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado y… no, no es el fin uwu aunque puse un poco de LynnxKentin para "distraer"**_

_**El próximo capítulo es el Lemmon más la celebración del White Day como tal y ya la preparación de la casa del terror *O* Five Nights At Freddy's wii! El próximo capítulo será épico uwu galletas? Tomates? Criticas? Espero no demorarme con la actualización. El capítulo 5 de "Luz, cámara, Joder!" lo subo el lunes en la noche.**_

_**Nyny-chan out.**_


	6. Aun no me acostumbro

**Holi! Cuanto tiempo, jaja. Bueno, entenderán que tenía este capítulo listo desde hace 15 dias pero se presentaron muchos inconvenientes x.x waa! Lo bueno es que… el capítulo 6,7, 8, estarán ya disponibles, a más tardar. Muchas gracias por el apoyo moral y rewies! Que disfruten el cap!**

_**Lynn POV: esto es horrible! En serio quiero morirme. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que aparecer Castiel? Y con ese duo de cotorras chismosas. Aunque la buena pregunta es… ¡¿Qué haré con la confesión de Kentin? No, alto, más bien yo me confesé, y todo para escapar de lo que siento por ese pelirrojo… bueno, no me rendiré, al menos un brillo de esperanza, guau!**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 6:_**

**_"Aun no me acostumbro"_**

—Te lo dije, Castiel. No conoces a Lynn. Parece una bomba queriendo atraer a chicos. Ese es tu plan, ¿cierto? Claro, como Castiel te rechazó, fuiste directo hacia Kentin para apoyarte a él. ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado injusta?!—Habló Karla en defensa de Castiel, colocándose en frente de él; enfrentando a Lynn. Castiel sólo escuchaba la discusión, cabizbajo.

Lo único que podía sentir la pequeña Poochie era miedo, un ligero miedo que recorría toda su columna vertebral, incapaz de postular algo o argumentar cosas que ya le parecían vastas e inútiles. Castiel, mientras, guardaba sus duras manos en sus bolsillos, desviando la mirada. Decepción. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Nina presenciaba todo, sintiéndose algo culpable. Jamás hubiese querido que esa pareja terminase discutiendo por simples caprichos. Lynn sintió un leve escalofrío y sus frías manos se volvieron aún más cálidas, tocándose las mejillas.

—¡Ya dejen hablar así de ella! ¿Qué se creen ustedes, par de zorras? Claro, como no tienen pareja para celebrar el White Day se desquitan con los demás, arruinándoles la vida. ¿Por qué no mejor se ocupan de sus propios asuntos? Y tú, Castiel, ¿acaso no piensas decir nada? Lo sabía. Eres poco hombre. Jamás has peleado por alguien, mucho menos por una chica. Bueno, eso lo dudo si hablamos de Lynn. Porque para ti, ella es sólo una mascota a la cual adiestras y luego te vas.—Reprochó Kentin, apretando los puños con fuerza; dispuesto a tomarse un respiro, casi hiperventilando.

Castiel sólo seguía con la mirada gacha, chasqueando la lengua. Pensó por breves segundos para sí mismo, _"¿Qué motivos había de luchar?" "Lynn sólo era un entretención para mí, no es así?" "Entonces… ¿por qué me molesta tanto el hecho de que esté con otro chico?" no quiero sentir esto" "se siente… realmente estúpido"._ No. Para él no había razón alguna por la cual armar escándalo en plena plaza o fuente hidrotermal. Algo en su mente se lo impedía, aunque sospechaba las razones. No quería admitir la realidad. Más bien, no quería luchar por su Poochie.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran. Sinceramente, no me importa qué intenciones tengas con Lynn… ella ya es tuya, ¿no? Además, es inútil que pudiese hacer algo a lo que llamas bienestar. ¿Acaso nunca te has dado cuenta? Creí que eras más listo. Sinceramente, no soporto a las chicas como ella. Siempre tan inocente, egocéntrica y creyéndose una Mary Sue cuando en realidad puede dar más potencial de lo que se imagina. Serías un mal novio si no supieses adiestrarle y convencerla con esas inútiles y frágiles palabras como "eres la mejor, te amo" "así estás bien, no necesitas cambiar" te diré algo. Ella si necesita cambiar, pero no me refiero a un corte de cabello.—Cruzó los brazos de manera narcisista, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Estaba seguro de aquellas duras palabras, más no perdería contra alguien como él.—

Lynn quedó shockeada frente a esa respuesta y actitud de él. Sintió un ardor en su pecho. Entonces… ¿Castiel jamás la quiso? Si esa era su respuesta…

—Oye, Kentin, ya no hace falta pelear con alguien como él. Creo que… debemos irnos, ¿no? Ja, quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial, ven.—Lo agarró de la muñeca, manteniendo la mirada firme.

Intencionalmente, empujó a Castiel con el hombro a la vez que caminaba a paso acelerado con Kentin agarrado del brazo. Castiel mantuvo la postura y con el ceño fruncido. Karla y Nina seguían incrédulas.

—Oye Castiel, Nina y yo estábamos pensando… Si en verdad quieres adiestrar a tu Poochie, ¿Por qué no mejor comprarle juguetes sexuales? Ya sabes, compramos algunos en la Sex Shop. Se llevará una gran sorpresa.

El pelirrojo sólo se resignó a suspirar,_ "Ya que"_ fue lo único que pensó. Si, deseaba demasiado dar el siguiente paso con Lynn y si la mejor forma de adiestrarla era comprarle juguetes eróticos en los que ella pudiese disfrutar, seguramente estaría bien en hacerlo. Seguido de ello, los tres se adentraron a una Sex Shop que se encontraba abierta e iluminada a esas horas de la noche. La única Sex Shop que se hallaba al lado de un bar al que Leigh acude para "ahogar sus penas" cuando Rosalya habla de Lysandro.

…

—¡Waaa! Chica me está mordiendo, ¡Seguridad!.—Gritó un aterrado Lysandro, sacudiendo la gran mandíbula del animatronico llamado Chica, uno de los personajes más admirados de la saga del popular videojuego de terror.—No entiendo por qué chilla tanto, ¿acaso no la han programado?!—Se exaltó, más se calmó al ver pasar a Rosalya.

Rosalya, al pasar por allí, sólo le sonrió seguido de un ligero sonrojo. ¿Qué debía responderle? A decir verdad, se había sentido un poco celosa al ver que Lysandro disfrutaba de su semana de fama. Por un instante pensó "no quiero compartirlo con ninguna zorra"

—Y eso que aún no has visto los efectos de cámara.

El victoriano suspiró, pensando "es en serio?" por más de una semana que habían estado planeado aquella fiesta, más que todo por las suplicas por parte de Alexy.

—Wow! Se esforzaron bastante, ya quiero ver los resultados. Recuerden, ni una palabra de esto a Armin.—Lo último lo dijo Rosalya en un tono serio y firme. No le gustaban las improvisaciones.

Todos se intercambiaron miradas de reprobación, excepto Lysandro; quien seguía viéndola como si se tratase de una Idol, con ojos de enamorado alocado. Debía mantener la compostura de todas formas.

—De acuerdo. Sólo falta programar a Bunny y a Freddy.—Comentó Nath quien tenía al mando un control de circuitos. Se volteó, observando a lo lejos cómo el backstage era atiborrado de gente experta en los mecanismos.—Oigan no! Golden Freddy no va ahí! Dije en la cocina, en la cocina!.—Gritó exasperado, agarró un cartel de Celebrate y corrió hasta ellos para darles indicaciones.

Rosalya y Lysandro rieron a la vez. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron. ¿Debían decir alguna palabra?

—Eh… ¿Y cómo va todo? Ya sabes, ahora que eres famoso me imagino que muchas chicas te han pedido autógrafos o selfies contigo, ya sabes.—Rio leve, intentando ocultar una muestra melodramática de celos.

Lysandro suspiró más que frustrado. ¿En serio Rosalya tenía esa imagen de él? A decir verdad, él en los últimos días se había distanciado demasiado de ella, pero no quería decir que sus sentimientos habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Tragó saliva y, dirigiéndose a pasos lentos hacia ella, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Rosa abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Se tocó la mejilla y sólo se quedó mirándolo, inerte.

—Es para agradecerte… ya sabes, todo lo que has hecho por mí. La verdad, sin tu apoyo, no hubiese podido ganar la carrera, ni mucho menos ganarme el respeto y apreciación de mi hermano. Y, aunque ya haya pasado la fecha, quería darte esto. —Tímido y más que sonrojado, le pasó una pequeña caja de almendras atado a una cinta rosa que traía la frase "Gracias" y un pequeño ángel como adorno. —

Sintió que su corazón ya pronto iba a salir de su pecho. Observó a Leigh de lejos, contemplando la escena demasiado serio.

—Gracias Lysandro, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero… lo lamento, no puedo recibirlo. Sabes que tengo novio, y es tu hermano.

"Game Over" siempre seguiría siendo un perdedor. Claro, ¿cómo no aceptar la derrota? Leigh era mil veces mejor que él en todos los aspectos. Quizá no llevaba un plan de estudio pero al menos era el vendedor de la tienda femenina más famosa de la ciudad.

—Lysandro, no quiero asustarte ni mucho menos golpearte.—Ya cuando Rosalya se había ido corriendo, Leigh se acercó a su hermano menor, casi acorralándolo.—Pero sabes bien que Rosa es mi novia y ella sólo me ama a mí. ¿Acaso no lo has captado? ¿Crees que había una mínima oportunidad sólo porque ganaste una ridícula carrera?.—Soltó una sonora carcajada.—Debes caer en la realidad. Eres ahora casi una figura pública y el instituto Sweet Amoris está recibiendo mucho dinero por ello.

…

Castiel se encontraba recostado en el sofá leyendo una revista acerca de tatuajes y motocicletas. Demonio estaba a su lado durmiendo. Aún estaba pensando, ¿Qué debería decirle a Lynn cuando se la topase? Observó la bolsa de la "SexShop"

—_"Entonces… ¿celebraste el White Day con esa chica? Ella me parece buena persona, por lo que me has contado de ella. Quisiera verla personalmente."—_

Castiel escuchaba atentamente desde la otra línea. Suspiró pesado. Dudaba demasiado cuando su madre lo llamaba para comentarle de sus días de viaje y turismo, contándole con entusiasmo sus grandes hazañas. Sonrió en sus adentros. Él también ansiaba el día en que Poochie y madre se viesen personalmente. Abrió la bolsa, sacando de allí unas bolas chinas y un látigo. Se dirigió a la cocina. Nada. Ninguna chica le había regalado algo por el White Day. Poochie. Poochie era la única que le traía "bobaditas" ¿La estaba extrañando? Después de media hora conversando por teléfono con su madre, colgó. Timbraron a su puerta. Abrió. Era Karla sonriéndole.

—Hola Castiel.—Le saludó de forma amable con segundas intenciones bajo la manga.—Vaya, qué frio, deberías apagar el aire acondicionado. Je, ¿Estás solo?.—Le preguntó tras haber observado de reojo a Demonio. Acertaba.—Bueno, me estaba preguntando… ya que es White Day y supuestamente esperabas a tu querida Poochie. Pero por lo que veo, te falló.—Soltó una pequeña risa traviesa.—Vamos, ¿Acaso no era lo que querías? Estar lejos de ella, y ahora ella está feliz con Kentin. A mí no se me ha olvidado esa súper confesión de anoche cerca de la fuente.

—Ya no me interesa eso. Por favor, si sólo has venido a echarme en cara la relación entre Kentin y Lynn, vete.—Se volteó, hablándole en un tono demasiado serio. No quería lidiar con cargas o actos infantiles.

—Pero yo sí puedo comenzar a valorarte, ¿no crees?.—Comentó en un tono sumamente meloso.—Por eso, te he traído estos cupcakes.—Le mostró uno.

—Me imagino que lo habrás intentado cincuenta veces, niña.—Le sonríe de lado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Son cupcakes de chocolate! Hasta te hice cinco.—Sacó más de dos de la bolsa que llevaba, sonrojada.

—Guárdalos. No los quiero.

—Ay por favor, ya deja de hacerte el chico frío e inmaduro. Sabes muy bien que ella ya no es tu perro guardián, es más bien, una perrita puta que recibe palo de todos lados.—Se encabronó, colocando a la fuerza la bolsa de los cupcakes encima de la mesa de la cocina.—¿Por qué no mejor te vienes conmigo? Yo tengo lujos, vengo de una familia acomodada, mis amistades son superiores y si estás conmigo, te puedo asegurar que Amber ya no te hará nada. Vamos, yo te convengo. Mejor desiste de Lynn. Ella ya es otra historia. Una historia con Kentin.

—Escucha bien, aunque seas una niñita ricachona, nunca, ¡¿Me oíste?! Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de Lynn.—Levantó la mano, dispuesto a abofetearla, más se calmó.

…...

Escena uno. Cámara doce.

—Okey. Yo seré el vigilante. ¡Todos a sus posiciones!.—Gritó Nathaniel a los demás.

Ya todo estaba listo. Las cámaras de seguridad encendidas, Foxy en su cueva y los demás animatronicos en el show stage. Nathaniel corrió a su cabina, simulando una llamada telefónica.

Lynn y Kenny se escondieron en el backstage, riéndose.

_"cinco noches en Freddy, aquí quieres estar_

_Dímelo a mí, ¿por qué te quieres quedar? ¡Cinco noches en Freddy… son!"_

—_"¿Halo? Oh, hola Mike, sólo quería avisarte que, bueno, hostias tío, eres el nuevo guardia de seguridad nocturno. Si, verás, ya notarás que los animatronicos se mueven durante la noche pero cantan en el día y hacen grandes espectáculos para los niños en fiestas infantiles. Pero tranquilo, sólo debes vigilar las cámaras, cerrar puertas y no gastarte toda la batería porque Freddy podrá atacarte, jajaja. Bueno, estarás bien! Sólo debes aguantar hasta que amanezca. Buena suerte, Mike! Cuento contigo!"_

Nathaniel (Mike) respiró entrecortado, comenzando a asustarse. Agarró una de las cámaras, vigilando. Chica, Bonny y Freddy estaban intactos en el backstage. Vigiló la cueva y Foxy ni se asomaba. Decidió beber un poco de soda. Escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Ahora el show stage sólo se hallaban Bonny y Freddy.

—Wow, este juego siempre me ha asustado.—Entró Armin a escondidas, exaltándose al ver a Chica recorriendo la cocina, más la cámara no lograba captarla.

—Armin parece sorprendido.—Lynn quedó confundida mientras le murmuraba a Kentin.—Bueno, de todos modos era una sorpresa, je. Estoy tan feliz, y más porque estás aquí conmigo acompañándome.—Se sonrojó, más que feliz.

Kentin igualmente le devolvió el gesto, dándole un beso en la frente y caricias en la cabeza. Ahora parecían una pareja de bobos enamorados.

—¡Demonios! Foxy, Foxy se soltó!—Se alarmó Nath, vigilando la cámara de la cueva. Ahora Bonny se encontraba en el backstage, mirando atentamente a la cámara. Lynn pegó un pequeño grito, echándose hacia atrás.—

—¡Lynn! Te toca activar el mecanismo de la cueva de Foxy, hunde ese botón! Demonios, ¿Quién programó a Bonny? ¿Acaso nos dieron indicaciones del backstage?

—Esto ya me está asustando.—Murmuró Armin en medio de su angustia. En el mecanismo del juego, aun eran supuestamente las 2 AM. Armin no aguantó más y se desmayó.

—Freddy!.—Gritaron Lynn y Kenny al unisono al ver que supuestamente la batería se había agotado, quedando completamente a oscuras. Freddy se acercó hasta la puerta de la cabina de seguridad, comenzando a tararear una pequeña canción de caja sorpresa.—Game Over…—Suspiraron al ver a Nathaniel también desmayado.—No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera aguantan la primera noche. Y eso que Armin es gamer.—Comentó Kentin, arrastrando a ambos de pies al backstage para calmarlos.

Lynn se encargó de aventarles a ambos un vaso de agua helada. Ambos despertaron, comenzando a alucinar con Golden Freddy.

—No sé qué habrá pasado pero no entiendo por qué no manejaron a Foxy cuando grité que lo soltaran.—Gruñó el rubio. Armin seguía medio inconsciente.

…

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON… (o un intento de este)**

—De verdad que eres terca, niña.—Frunció el ceño, agarrándola del brazo con fuerza.—¿Estás esperando a que te abofetee y te cierre el hocico de zorra?

—Oye! Me estás lastimando! Suéltame!

—Tendré que comenzar a domesticarte, al igual que lo hice con Lynn.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loca me dejaré! Mucho menos de alguien tan problemático como tú.—Le gritó ya demasiado exasperada y forcejeando en el agarre, más le era inútil. Él le doblaba la fuerza. La agarró y la subió hasta su habitación, aventándola a la cama sin complacencias.—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Oye, respétame! Este era tu plan, ¿no?

—Mejor quédate callada.—Se desabrochó el pantalón y bóxer, dejando ver su erecto miembro.

—E-es muy grande…—Contempló su miembro y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse.

—Es hora de que comiences a madurar.—Dicho esto se acercó al rostro de la niñata, adentrando su dura verga en su boca; agarrándola con fuerza de su cabello. Gimió con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Disfrutaba entrar en su faceta sádica.

Karla igual cerró los ojos, comenzando a chupar y succionar aquél miembro que tanto había ansiado por días. Sintió palpitar en su boca, succionando el tronco y glande.

—_"Castiel, siempre seré tu Poochie. Incluso si me atas o me das latigazos, siempre estaré contigo"._—Lynn le sonreía con demasiada energía.

De nuevo, la viva imagen de Lynn sonriéndole, lo consumía. Sus gestos, expresiones, la forma en la que siempre le comentaba su rutina diaria. Ya no podía pensar en el momento. Bueno, si lo pensaba, pero ya no veía a Karla haciéndole un oral y de rodillas. Veía ahora a su querida Poochie. Así que acarició la cabeza de la contraria con cariño, imaginando que era Lynn.

—Mhhmm Castiel!—Se atragantó la muchacha con un poco de semen en los labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste tan rápido?.—Se burló, tocándole los pechos con brutalidad. La recostó con violencia, subiendo su vestido; bajándole las bragas ya húmedas.—No me detendré ni aunque me lo ruegues llorando, Poochie.

—¿Poochie? Un momento… ¿Me llamaste Poochie? ¡No jodas! ¿Aun piensas en ella?

Abrió los ojos como platos al notar lo que había salido de sus temblorosos labios. Lynn se había convertido en una adicción para él. Ahora lo rodeaba en sus pensamientos.

—Agh! No me reproches, niñita.

Karla derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas. Lo abofeteó, subiéndose las bragas.

—¡E-eres… eres… un idiota, Castiel! Ojalá que Lynn nunca vuelva a ti y mueras solo. Porque basura es lo que mereces.—Le gritó antes de irse de la habitación.

Culpa. Irracional. Toda una mezcla de emociones. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

—_"Hijo, hola, soy yo, tu padre. Sólo llamaba para comentarte que en dos meses iremos a visitarte junto con tu madre. Sólo esperamos a que no hayan revisado tu expediente y que trates muy bien a esa chica Lynn. Ya queremos verla. Dime, ¿Cuánto la amas?"—_

La respuesta quedó en el vacío. Colgó.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aqui! waa x.x no me maten si puse casi Lemmon entre Castiel y Karla, pero ya saben cómo es nuestro pelirrojo, jajaja.. y sé que tengo a Poochie y a Castiel muy distanciados pero ya se sorprenderán. Espero no demorarme tanto con la actualización del cap 7 y 8. Al menos quiero tener los dos listos antes del mes de mayo. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidoras! :3 **


	7. Yo soy tu Poochie y tú mi amo

_**Bueno como verán, me gusta adelantar las cosas. Aquí les va el capítulo 7!**_

_**Lynn POV: aún sigo tarareando esa canción de cinco noches en Freddy! Es tan genial. Ah no, esperen, no es tan genial… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese animatronico Bonny? Es escalofriante… y Armin, Armin por qué te desmayaste! Waaa! Me siento presionada, guau!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7.**_

_**"Yo soy tu Poochie y tú mi amo"**_

Después de haber colgado, sintió un enorme vacío. ¿Qué sentía por Lynn en realidad?

—Qué idiota soy… ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Poochie en un momento como ese? Bueno, de todas formas Karla no me interesa como mujer. —Cruzó los brazos.

—Eh? Castiel?.—Laetti quien se encontraba caminando, se topó con él.

—Ah… tú otra vez. Ya qué, siéntate.—Comentó de mala gana e indiferente.

Dicho esto, no dudó ni un segundo en sentarse. Comenzaron hablando acerca de la llegada de la primavera y las actividades extracurriculares en el instituto. Después pasaron al tema de Lynn emparejada con Kentin.

Él, por su parte, ya estaba harto de que todos le estuviesen recriminando y reprochando por su forma de actuar y pensar. Él era un tipo rudo, grosero, descarado y desobediente. Lynn una típica Mary Sue y torpe, ¿Hacían buena pareja?

—Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que odias a Lynn?

—No la odio, sólo… no sé, esa niña torpe y distraída siempre queriendo hacérselas de inteligente, inclusive me pidió ser su novio falso, qué fastidio.

—Pero tú le seguiste el juego, ¿o no?—Esbozó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó más de la cuenta. Al fin lo estaba descubriendo.

—¿Por qué intentas hacer que yo admita algo que me es imposible decir?.—Murmuró, acalorándose un poco. Demonio se encontraba a su lado vigilando.

Laetti sonrió, esta vez de forma honesta. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Porque soy tu prima y me preocupo por ti. Cumplo el rol de madre, ¿entiendes?

—Eso lo entiendo, idiota.—Chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.—Entonces… ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Lynn no es sólo un Poochie para mí?

—Exacto. Has estado, en tu diccionario, adiestrándola tanto, que sin darte cuenta comenzó a gustarte. —Soltó una risita risueña.

—Imposible. —La corrigió, orgulloso. —Sólo la he estado domesticando, porque sé que tiene más potencial y no me gusta verla llorando por cosas…

Sin embargo, su frase se cortó como si estuviese en un estado de trance. Era cierto. Inconscientemente comenzaba a gustarle Lynn. Laetti amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sólo tú tomas la decisión, primito.

—Odio cuando tienes la razón en todo.

Así que, sujetando fuerte del collar a Demonio y levantándose de la banca en la que se hallaba sentado, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente; alejándose de a poco de su prima. Laetti quedó algo sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada y orgullosa de Castiel. Sólo rezaba para que todo saliese bien y Lynn pudiese captar las cosas.

…..

Lysandro enarcó una ceja, demasiado asombrado.

_"A veces… sólo quisiera romper con él, para no sentirme presionada"_

_"Eres un gran amigo Lyss, ojalá pudiese encontrar a más personas como tú. Me alegra que hubieses ganado la carrera, Leigh no para de hablar sobre eso!"_

—¿La… figura del colegio?.—Quedó estático.—¿A qué te refieres, Leigh?

—Verás. Así son las cosas. Ganas una absurda carrera con intenciones de ganar la atención de Rosalya, yo te elogio, el colegio te elogia y ganas muchos beneficios, incluyendo el veinte por ciento de descuento en las pensiones y demás. La indumentaria me pertenece, al igual que el club de tenis. Por favor, ¿en serio creíste que tenían preferencias contigo por haber ganado una carrera? Tengo mis contactos y con un poco de dinero y soborno, los maestros ya aceptan el trato. No eres nadie, hermanito. Nadie comparado conmigo.

—No lo puedo creer… entonces… todo este tiempo no tuvieron preferencias conmigo como persona, sino por influencia tuya! E-eres… un verdadero sádico.

—Oh… ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? ¿Correr a decirle todo a Rosalya?

—No soy tan hijo de puta como tú. —Gruñó a lo bajo, apretando los puños.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, hermanito. Recuerda que soy el mayor aquí. Si le cuentas a Rosa, tú también te verás involucrado. —Soltó una carcajada.

Suspiró con pesadez. Genial. Todo este tiempo había estado viviendo una farsa.

—Entonces renunciaré al club de tenis. —Sentenció. —Ya no seré más la mascota.

—Yo de ti no haría eso. Estarías corriendo el riesgo de que todos se decepcionaran de ti e incluso que la Rectora te suspenda.—Habló en tono divertido.

—¡Entonces qué carajos debo hacer! Se supone que eres el mayor aquí, aconséjame.—Le gritó, exaltándose.

Desvió el rostro, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y rabia consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto y llegar a esos extremos? Rosa se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta, algo decepcionada.

—Te aconsejo que sigas con tu puesto de príncipe del tenis, para tus fans.—Le guiñó el ojo, juguetón.—Ah por cierto, ya no te preocupes por Rosa, ella no necesita de autógrafos tuyos.

—Si siento algo por ella, ¿y qué?.—Se atrevió a decirle con total descaro.—Pero… desafortunadamente está con un patán egocéntrico que es mi hermano.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? Repítelo una vez más y más fuerte para que me des tiempo de ir corriendo a partirte los dientes.

—Dije que… ¡Me gusta Rosa! Y me vale un carajo que sea tu novia o no.—Repitió pero esta vez de forma más clara y concisa.—¿Qué piensas sobre eso, hermano?

—No quería hacer esto pero me veo obligado. Lo lamento, hermanito.—Y, girando su cuerpo y mirada fija hacia él, apretando los dientes y puños; dirigiéndose a él.

No sabía si estaba o estuvo en lo correcto habiéndole confesado que le gustaba Rosalya, su mejor amiga. Antes de que Leigh pudiese estamparle un puño en la mejilla al victoriano, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba Rosa; interviniendo, posicionándose en frente de Lysandro, dispuesto a defenderlo.

—¡Rosa!.—Gritó Lysandro al presenciar cómo el puño había recaído sobre ella, sobre su rostro y mejilla; dejándola inconsciente.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que hice?.—Murmuró Leigh sorprendido, observándose el puño.—Golpeé a mi propia novia…—Observó a Lysandro por breves segundos. Ahora si estaba más que cabreado.

…

Nathaniel se encontraba discutiendo con el equipo de mecanismo de juego junto con el director y el personal. Armin intentaba reaccionar mientras que Alexy le mostraba la ropa apropiada. Violetta y Amber discutían.

—No puedo creer que no hayan podido manejar a unos jodidos animatronicos, en serio! Les dije que no movieran a Bonny hasta no haber esperado la luz roja.—Les reprochó el rubio, comenzando a enfadarse más de la cuenta.

Amber mientras tanto se limaba las uñas, mostrando indiferencia ante la situación. Armin y Alexy conversaban cerca de ella, mostrándose algo preocupados.

—Oye, ¿Has visto a Lynn? Quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí.—Los ojos del peliazul se iluminaron a la par, alegre.

—Eh.. Sí, pero creo que se fue con Kentin, creo que irán a una cita. No sabía que había terminado con Castiel para irse con él.—Meditó el azabache, confundido.

Amber levantó más la oreja, acercándose a ellos. Necesitaba más información. Ahora Karla debería estar completando la parte más importante de su plan.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por el regalo. Me encanta el videojuego pero, por favor, a la próxima sin mucho suspenso, soy débil a eso.

—Ohh… Así que Lynn ya se rindió con Castiel y se fue con Kentin. Eso es bueno. Por fin Karla me obedeció… debo asegurarme de mantenerlos distanciados.

—Amber… ya te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas en ese tipo de asuntos, menos involucrando a tu amiguita como carnada.

—Claro a ti te parece normal porque Lynn te curó ese moretón pero ese pelirrojo debe pagarlo!.—Le gritó, demasiado enfadada. Odiaba a ese sujeto.

—¿Y qué? Yo vivo el presente, no vivo de recuerdos ni de resentimientos. Debes aprender a perdonar y convivir con ello, aunque te sea difícil.

—Pues me resigno, allá tú si quieres convivir como un pendejo que no sabe arreglárselas por sí solo. Hermano bobo, por eso mi padre te golpea en la espalda.

—¡Amber! ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado esta discusión! No me ignores! Amber! Llamaré a mamá para que te castigue, un mes sin celular! Amber!

—Nath… ya déjala, ya se le pasará. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en el evento del teatro. Recuerda, debemos usar máscaras para la gran obra.

—Ahh sí, las máscaras… comencemos con los diseños y pinturas… y por favor, ustedes del Staff, hagan algo productivo y retiren los endoesqueletos.

Todos, rápidamente, comenzaron a asentir con la cabeza; empezando a acomodar el mecanismo, escenario, la configuración de las luces y del endoesqueleto de los animatronicos. Melody y Nathaniel hacían buen dúo.

—Ehh Alexy… muchas gracias por prepararme mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Ten, esto es para ti.—Nerviosamente le entregó un oso de peluche blanco.

Sintió de repente que algo en su relación de hermanos había cambiado. Alivió, esperanza, orgullo e ilusión. Alexy abrazó con fuerza al peluche, seguido a Armin.

—Ehh yo también quiero regalarte algo, Alexy. Algo que he pintado con todo fervor durante estos días.—Violetta se acercó a él, entregándole un cuadro de dálmatas.

Los ojos del peliazul comenzaron a iluminarse con una mayor intensidad inigualable. ¡Ahora tenía dos regalos! Blancos, y de las dos personas que tanto ha apreciado por años. Abrazó con alegría a Violetta, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojase levemente, riéndose un poco. Era un cuadro que colgaría en la pared de la habitación.

—Bien, que conmovedor. Pero debemos esforzarnos mucho para la obra, entendido?!.—Gritó Nathaniel sin referirse a nadie en concreto, sonando autoritario.

—¡Entendido, si señor!.—Gritaron todos al unísono, más que entusiasmados.

….

Si. Ya estaba confirmado. Kentin y Lynn ahora se encontraban en su primera cita, quizá no como pareja oficial, pero ya estaban dando el primer paso. Primero se dirigieron al Karaoke, deleitándose con grandes canciones de pop y rock'n Roll. Seguidamente fueron a un restaurante donde disfrutaron bebidas de chocolate, juegos de mesa como ping-pong, el acuario, visitando tiendas de casas de jengibre; entre otras actividades.

—_"La mano de Kentin está muy caliente…."_—Pensó Lynn, sonrojándose un poco al apretar más fuerte la mano del contrario.

¿Cómo decirlo? Desde que ella ha estado con él, se ha olvidado un poco de Castiel. Pero aun lo seguía recordando… bueno, de todas formas debía seguir adelante y se liberaría de esa correa de mascota, ¿no?

—¿Sabes? Estar contigo es muy relajante, Lynn. Siento que… ya no me importa los insultos de mi padre por ser un debilucho.—Ríe leve, un poco sonrojado.

—Uh? Tranquilo… estoy contigo. ¡Me encantó las compras que hicimos! Muchas gracias por comprarme ese CD.—Amplió su sonrisa, más que alegre.

Kentin le devolvió el gesto, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de esas palabras. Ahora tendría una oportunidad de ser su novio oficial.

—Sabes que siempre me has gustado, Lynn. Además, ¿Cómo no comprártelo? Siempre has hecho un berrinche por ese estilo de música.

Lynn se sonrojó como un tomate, tocándose las mejillas. ¿Tan obvia ha sido? No era que hacia berrinches, sólo que pataleaba y hacia pucheros frente a él.

—Ya sabes cómo soy, Kentin.—Soltó una dulce risita, adelantando paso.—Uhh ya va a anochecer, y yo que quería ver los conejos.

Conejos, conejos. ¿Qué otra criatura pudiese desear? Le gustaría regalarle uno a Lysandro, así tal vez llegaría a Rosalya.

—No sabía que te gustaban los conejos. Eh... Pero no te preocupes, si quieres, aun la veterinaria está abierta. Vi uno con manchas cafés. Espero que aún no lo hayan vendido.—Comenzó a correr con la bolsa de compras en la mano.

Lynn observó de lejos cómo Kentin corría hasta su destino. Como era de esperarse, la veterinaria aun iluminaba. Sonrió en sus adentros.

—_"Kentin es tan amable… ¿Podré llegar a enamorarme de él?"_

Al darse cuenta de sus inútiles pensamientos, bajó la mirada al igual que la cabeza. Derramó un par de lágrimas. Kentin era amable, servicial, atento, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ya no quería estar atada a un tipo tan sádico como Castiel.

—Lynn! Mira, compré al conejito.

De repente esos pensamientos abstractos se dispersaron de su mente, volviendo a la realidad. Observó detalladamente al conejo de manchas café quien se encontraba asustado dentro de su jaula, tapándose el rostro con las orejas.

—Oww! Qué lindo! No sé qué nombre ponerle…—Sonaba indecisa. Deseaba acariciarlo y mostrárselo a Cas…

—Puedes ponerle Bunnys, no es ni macho ni hembra… bueno, sexo indefinido, ja. Si quieres mañana paso por tu casa y vamos al restaurante de sushi.

Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco repentino. ¿En serio aún tenía ganas de ir a una cita con ella? Quizá… sólo lo llenaba de esperanzas. Sus sentimientos le pertenecían a ese tipo aun.

—Ohh... está bien. Creo que no estaré muy ocupada, ya revisé mi agenda. Entonces, mañana a las nueve ¿Si? Gracias por lo de hoy. Te quiero, Kentin.—Sonríe, agarrando con fuerza la jaula del conejo; despidiéndose de Kentin.

Ahora, ambos tomaban de nuevo la ruta para llegar a casa; en direcciones opuestas. Aparte de sentirse solitaria, estúpida y masoquista, también se sentía como una niña inmadura que no aceptaba la realidad y pasaba de página. Frenó en seco, observando al conejito que ahora estaba dormido sobre el cartón. Sonrió. Eso al menos la conciliaba. Los animales eran buenos consolando.

…

Ya eran las ocho de la noche. Llegó a casa, saludando a sus padres. Subió hasta su dormitorio, aventando la chaqueta de cuero a la silla de estudio, dejando a Bonnys en el escritorio. La chaqueta de cuero negra que le había regalado Castiel durante la carrera y el escape de los policías en su motocicleta. Qué recuerdos…

—Mhmm.. Bueno, no sé por qué sigo pensando en ese tipo, ni mucho menos debo tener un recuerdo de él si se supone que ya pasé de página. —Soltó una risita, reflexionando aquello.

¿Era en verdad esto lo que anhelaba? Separarse de Castiel, regresarle su preciada chaqueta de cuero y hacer de cuenta como si él hubiese salido de su corazón y de su vida. En ese momento timbran a la puerta. Baja, abre y queda estática al ver al pelirrojo ahí, observándola.

—Vine por mi chaqueta de cuero. Ya la has tenido contigo como por tres semanas, ya vamos para un mes. ¿Acaso quieres conservarla?.—Le habló en un tono burlesco.

Lynn no sabe qué decir. Sólo asiente con la cabeza, dejándolo pasar. Castiel observa todo a su alrededor, pensando.

—Está en mi dormitorio, si quieres espera aquí y te la traigo en un segundo, después podrás irte.—Se cruzó de brazos, disponiéndose a subir escaleras.

Sin embargo, antes que si quiera hubiese subido el primer escalón, sintió un agarre en su muñeca. Se volteó, observando a Castiel con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso él…?

—Tengo muchas cosas qué preguntarte, Poochie.

—Ya no soy tu Poochie, así que deja de llamarme así.

—Aun lo eres.—Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo un collar de perlas finas con un corazón en el medio, iluminando.

—Sólo… déjame en paz, ya voy por tu chaqueta.—Bajó la mirada, intentando no llorar. Odiaba llorar en frente de él.

—Sé honesta conmigo, ¿Aun estás enamorada de mí?.—Le habló con seriedad, sonando firme en su pregunta. Nada de escape ni de mentiras.

Un ligero silencio que pudo haber pasado por casi dos minutos, ambientando la situación. No sabía qué responder. Si, aún estaba enamorada de él. Y mucho.

—Estúpido tsundere! Me has hecho esperar mucho! Si, aun me gustas y es algo que no puedo evitar. Estúpido, tonto!.—Comenzó a llorar sin vergüenza alguna, abrazando de forma inconsciente a su amo. Castiel sonrió, correspondiendo. Ya le tenía una respuesta.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo x.x kjskjskjk bueno me voy a dormir! Ya los próximos caps serán aún mejores. Por fin se hizo realidad el CastielxLynn, jajaja.. gracias por su apoyo chicas! Nos vemos en la próximo actualización!**_


	8. Experimento en relaciones amorosas

_**Por fin el capítulo 8 :D bueno como ya sabrán, ya el lunes entro de nuevo a estudiar así que habrá menos tiempo de actualización pero intentaré subir lo que puedo :c mientras, disfruten el cap 8!**_

_**Lynn POV: creo que moriré, parezco una princesa en cuento de hadas. ¡Por fin Castiel me correspondió! Quiero hacerle muchas preguntas, Uhh pero… ¿Y Kentin? Demonios, estaba tan contenta que se me olvidó Kentin. Mhmm no importa, arreglaré eso después! Guau!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**"Un descenso y experimento en relaciones amorosas"**_

—Espero que esta vez no sea una de tus mentiras.

Castiel, sin embargo, desvió la mirada; tapándose la boca. ¿Cómo debía describirlo? Jamás se había enamorado de nadie. Bueno, si de Debrah pero quizá sólo estaba confundiendo un sentimiento. Ahora nadie más le importaba, sólo su querida Poochie. Demonios, odiaba cuando Laetti parecía su psicóloga en esto del amor. ¿Debía dar el siguiente paso?

—C-claro que no estoy mintiendo, ¿Por qué crees que fui tan valiente como para venir a estas horas de la noche a declararme? No eres sólo una forma de matar el tiempo, en serio me gustas, idiota. —Dicho esto, agarró su brazo; dándole un beso en los labios.

Lynn, demasiado sorprendida, correspondió con pasión; moviendo sus labios. Aun no reaccionaba. ¡Por fin seria la novia de Castiel!

Después de breves segundos, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire; mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—Muy bien, porque entonces quiero hacerte demasiadas preguntas.—Hizo un leve puchero, aferrándose a él.—Escuché un rumor de que andabas saliendo con Karla para el White Day, ¿Es eso cierto?

—Esa chica… admito que… hicimos algunas que otras intimidades pero no llegamos a más. Es demasiado molesta. Y cada vez que la veía, pensaba en ti.

—Ahh… ya veo. Bueno… yo también tengo algo que confesarte… Kentin y yo estuvimos saliendo por un par de días, incluso quedamos en una cita para mañana en la mañana.—Le comentó, algo asustada.

Castiel quedó estático en su lugar. ¿Ahora su novia estaba saliendo con otro chico? Bueno, ella había sufrido mucho por su culpa y tenía todo el derecho. Además de que él también había cometido la bestialidad de haber tenido casi relaciones íntimas con Karla. Pero aun así….

—Cancélala.—Habló en un tono firme y autoritario, cruzándose de brazos.—No permitiré que mi novia salga con otro chico, mucho menos con ese idiota.

—Eres tan dulce conmigo, me gusta cuando te pones celoso.—Se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciendo que saliese orejitas de cachorro.—Y amo el collar que me compraste. Me queda perfecto.

—Es una prueba de que me perteneces y más te vale no perderlo, ¿Entendiste?

—Ahh claro, entiendo. Por cierto, me gustaría ir mañana contigo a un picnic. Ya sabes… ahora que somos novios de verdad…. Será menos difícil simular un acto de romance.

—Mhmm… no me gusta mucho las citas al aire libre, pero si es por ti, ¿Por qué no?—Respondió más que avergonzado, evitando un contacto visual.

Los ojos de la pequeña Poochie se iluminaron a la par, besando la mejilla de su amado amo tsundere. Seguidamente se dirigió hasta su habitación, devolviéndole la chaqueta de cuero negra y en la otra mano un folleto de actividades para parejas enamoradas. Sí que se estaba emocionando más de la cuenta.

Castiel resopló, manteniendo la compostura. Ahora eran novios ¿no? No oficialmente pero debía cumplir con el deber de protegerla y cumplir cada una de sus fantasías rosas.

Observó el folleto junto con ella, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

—Y después podemos tomarnos una foto juntos para conmemorar bellos recuerdos, luego podemos andar en canoas…—Le comentaba cada una de las actividades con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.—Me gustaría estar todo un día contigo, Castiel.

—No quiero una foto. Nos vemos en el instituto todos los días, si quieres podemos tomarle fotos a cosas más interesantes.

—Claro, como si un bombardeo sucediera mañana en medio de nuestro picnic. Además, debemos tomarnos muchas fotos juntos para mostrárselas a Rosa. ¡Estará tan contenta!

…..

—Rosa…. Despierta por favor, no quiero que mi hermano me rompa el trasero.

—Ehh… ¿E-en dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo casi nada… sólo que… intentaba defenderte y de repente recibí una bofetada…

—Oh, ¡Por fin despertaste! Tranquila, estás en la enfermería. Dentro de minutos vendrá la enfermera a ponerte vendas.

—¿Vendas por qué?.—Preguntó la soñolienta chica. Lysandro le tocó la mejilla, ella emitió un gemido de dolor.—Ya veo… ¡Duele mucho!

Lysandro le siguió acariciando la mejilla, pero esta vez con más cuidado.

—Oye Rosa… ¿Qué escuchaste de nuestra conversación? No quiero involucrarte en nuestros asuntos de hermanos, y…

Rosa lo interrumpió con un beso en los labios.

—Creo que… he sido una pendeja todo este tiempo.—Murmuró cerca de sus labios, acariciando el rostro ajeno.—Creí que si negaba tu regalo del White Day y seguía con Leigh, todo cambiaria pero estaba equivocada. Él sólo te ve como la figura y mascota de este instituto.

—Ah, entonces si la escuchaste. Mira, quizá Leigh lo dijo por joda, es todo.

—No es así. Lo conozco muy bien y sé cuándo está jodiendo y cuando está diciendo las cosas en serio. —Espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero que ustedes dos terminen por mi culpa. Sí, no mentí cuando confesé que me gustabas y en verdad no me importa si él ahora me odia por esto o si no me vuelve a hablar en la casa, pero dije lo que sentía y sé que eso no hará que ustedes rompan.

Sintió que sus esperanzas se iban al caño. Ahora la situación tomaba un giro inesperado. Ahora ella era quien no quería perder a Lysandro. Así que tomaría una decisión.

—Tranquilo, no eres el causante de nada. —Le trató de convencer, sonando segura.

Él queda perplejo, mirándola. Después escuchan una voz femenina adulta, aproximándose a pasos rápidos a la enfermería.

La enfermera había llegado exhausta con una caja de vendas en la mano.

El victoriano, dándose cuenta de la incómoda situación, se aleja un poco de Rosa; retrocediendo. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y trataba de mantener modales.

La enfermera ríe leve, percatándose que seguramente estaba interrumpiendo algo.

De acuerdo, ¿Qué más si lo malinterpretaba? No la echarían del trabajo por semejante estupidez. Rosa sólo suspiró con resignación, recostándose en la camilla.

—Oh, no sabía que tenías visitas inesperadas, Rosita. ¿Quieres que los deje solos?

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! Yo ya estaba por irme, sólo venía a traerle medicamentos, es todo.

—¿Eh? Está bien, pero recuerda, nada de medicamentos extraños. Ella ahora tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza y necesito curarle esa herida en la mejilla. Ya no debes preocuparte por ella, la cuidaré muy bien. Adiós.

—Rosa… no sabes cuánto te quiero. Recupérate.

…..

—Aun no puedo creer que me hayas correspondido… ¡Estoy tan feliz! Uh, ¿Cuál será el mejor lugar para un hermoso picnic? Oh, ya sé! Sentémonos en esas bancas.

—Sí que estás emocionada, bobita. Pero yo soy el que toma las riendas en esta relación.

—Ehh? Eres muy malo, Castiel. Te juro que después de esta cita, cuando lleguemos al instituto, yo seré la dominante.

—Me gustaría ver eso. Por cierto, compré algunos juguetes sexuales en la sex shop, podríamos estrenarlo esta noche, Poochie.

De nuevo, un rubor se apoderó de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Ya no necesitaban simular más que eran una pareja porque en serio ahora lo eran. Aunque Castiel no era demasiado expresivo con sus sentimientos y podía demostrar ser algo sádico en ocasiones. Se sentaron en el césped, sacando la canasta que se encontraba atiborrada de alimentos saludables y emparedados. Sacaron un termo de café.

—¿Cómo prefieres el café, Castiel? Descafeinado, con leche, o quizá quieras una manzana verde. He escuchado que es muy saludable y buena para tu cuerpo. Ehh… quizá debiste haber traído a Demonio.

Castiel soltó una pequeña risita risueña. Le gustaba cuando Lynn se emocionaba por cosas diminutas. Ella se dio cuenta de su torpeza y comenzó a repartir los alimentos, empezando a consumirlos.

—No puedo creer que haya aceptado tu oferta de venir hasta este parque. Aunque bueno… puedo sacar provecho de ello. Ah verdad, si comemos mucho ahora y nos vamos enseguida a las canoas, vomitaremos. Mejor comamos una porción de algo y la otra la dejamos para después de las canoas, ¿Qué dices?

Lynn se sonrojó leve, observándolo fijamente. Ahora podía sentir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza, así que esto era lo que se sentía estar en una relación de verdad. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan… ¿Feliz? Después de haber comido, se levantaron. Lynn observaba a muchas parejas agarrándose de la mano así que ella hizo lo mismo, tomando de la mano a Castiel.

—Je, ¿Crees que es un poco raro pero lindo a la vez? Aunque bueno, si no quieres agarrar mi mano no te obligaré a nada. Mientras esté contigo, todo aquí es divertido. Es por eso que me siento tan feliz.

Castiel agachó la mirada, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la contraria. Ahora sí, ante los ojos de los demás, parecían una pareja de verdad. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a las canoas, subiéndose en una. Ambos agarraron los remos, algo nerviosos. Aunque Lynn lo demostraba más.

—Sigue remando, no quiero que por accidente nos caigamos y comencemos a ahogarnos sin un salvavidas a la vista. Además, los perros no saben nadar.

Lynn quedó boquiabierta ante ese insulto, halago, o como se le quiera llamar. Castiel se encontraba de brazos cruzados, esbozando una sonrisa sumamente sádica. Genial, no era el tipo de novio cursi y dulce, pero al menos la estaba complaciendo en abordar los botes. Intentaba remar con insistencia, Castiel la apoyaba.

—Muy bien, llegamos a la orilla. ¡Yo hice todo el trabajo! Tú sólo te quedaste ahí descansando y riéndote de mí. Debiste ayudar un poco más, ¿no? Siendo mi novio.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me reprochas? ¿Crees que porque somos novios debo complacerte en todo? Ya tuvimos nuestra primera cita, confórmate con eso.—Le habló severamente, yéndose del bote y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Eres muy malo conmigo, Castiel. Creí que si en verdad yo te gustaba, serias un poco más diferente conmigo pero veo que las cosas siguen igual que antes. Me sigues viendo como a tu Poochie, ¿no es así?

—No digas cosas tan estúpidas. Mejor camina, ya comimos y andamos en bote. Ahora toma algunas fotos de recuerdo y vámonos. Tengo cosas por hacer.

…

—Estúpido Castiel… me dejó por esa idiota. Es tan vergonzoso… o sea, ¡Yo soy Karla! Soy mucho mejor que ella.

—Estamos en las mismas, je.—Escuchó la voz amable de Kentin, acercándose a ella como si nada. Tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre.—Digamos que… justo cuando por fin me había decidido de dar el siguiente paso con Lynn, de repente me entero que es novia de Castiel.

Karla se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos para seguidamente desviar la mirada, garabateando en su cuaderno. ¿Qué palabras eran las correctas para consolarlo?

—Bueno, deberías vengarte, ¿no? Ella te hizo sufrir mucho y creo que tú la trataste mejor que ese patán pelirrojo.—Sacó la lengua cuan niña caprichosa.—Es obvio que tú debes estar con Lynn y yo con Castiel.

—Ehh no gracias, vengarme no es lo mío. Lynn es una persona demasiado importante para mí y venganza no está en mi diccionario. Ya me conoces. Si en serio algo me hace encabronar, voy directo a partirle los dientes a esa persona pero si Lynn es más feliz con Castiel, supongo que no se puede hacer nada más que apoyarla.

La pequeña caprichosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Garabateó con intensidad, escribiendo en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno "Muérete Castiel"

Kentin se dio cuenta de aquello, comenzando a reír. En ese momento escuchan el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Amber, Li y Charlotte entran, fulminando a Karla con la mirada.

Kentin, por inercia y reflejo, se coloca en frente de la pequeña; intentando protegerla, frunciendo el ceño. Amber arquea una ceja, soltando una sonora carcajada.

¿En serio? ¿Creía que escaparía así de fácil? Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de acostumbrarse. No necesitaba a una idiota como Karla. Aún tenía un plan B.

Empujó a Kentin a un lado, obligándolo a correrse. Él intentó forcejear, pero sus secuaces lo acorralaron. Karla retrocedió, sosteniéndose del pupitre.

—No necesito a una buena para nada como tú. Me fallaste, en serio me fallaste. Creí que tendrías a Castiel bajo tus pies tal y como te lo ordené, pero ahora él está con esa Lynn. Eres una maldita traidora.

—Entonces, si soy una buena para nada para ti, consíguete a otra mascota que siga todos tus planes al pie de la letra!

Los insultos duelen más que las heridas físicas así que no hizo mayor esfuerzo en propinarle una bofetada o amenazarla de muerte. Simplemente se fue de allí.

Kentin quedó un poco shockeado al presenciar aquella discusión. ¿A qué se refería exactamente Amber con "plan"? ¿Acaso Karla sólo había fingido estar enamorada de Castiel para poder cumplir con su respectiva misión?

—Karla… por favor, sé honesta conmigo. ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Amber? ¿Utilizaste a Castiel sólo para un estúpido plan? Por eso no querías que él estuviera con Lynn, ¿Cierto? Porque si Castiel se iba contigo, de seguro Amber le haría algo.

No respondió ante aquella pregunta que le parecía más que fastidiosa. Sólo lo empujó a un lado, retirándose del aula. Kentin quedó sorprendida ante su reacción. Si, era verdad que le había parecido injusto que Lynn hubiese decidido ser novia de Castiel, pero tampoco iba a llegar al extremo de utilizarla para fines maquiavélicos.

_"Es sólo un juego de niños"_ pensó él. Observó a un chico rubio de reojo, quien se hallaba ligando fuera del aula con un par de chicas, incluyendo a Laetti.

….

Castiel y Lynn se encontraban caminando por los pasillos. Ahora se podía leer un letrero señalándolos como _**"una feliz pareja".**_

Lynn se sonrojó al ver que su novio se encontraba avergonzado por los apodos que se había ganado. "En serio me gustas, tonta" ¿Qué tipo de confesión era esa?

—Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. El gran rebelde Castiel con una linda pero no tan sofisticada Mary Sue. Qué lindo ver a los tortolos enamorados. Pude haberles regalado un pastel ¿no?

—Dake ya deja de joder. Tú ya tienes a muchas y listas para tu gran orgía. Escuché que harán una fiesta de despedida.

—Oh tranquilo, no te robaré a tu noviecita ni nada parecido. Ya hemos tenido muchos momentos amargos, ¿no es así, Lynn?

Lynn gruñó a lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se sonrojaba con intensidad. ¿Cómo olvidar el día en que fueron al Mall y Dake la vio en ropa interior?

—Eh… ¿De qué fiesta están hablando? ¿Despedida? ¿Quién se va ir de la ciudad?.—Preguntó Lynn un poco curiosa.

Dake se encogió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia ante el asunto. Él no era la clase de chico que daba explicaciones. Las chicas le murmuraron, intentando seducirlo.

—Laetti se va mañana en la tarde así que pensamos en hacerle una despedida decente.—Respondió Castiel con cierta frivolidad en su tono de voz, caminando lento.—Anoche le llamaron sus padres y le dijeron que había surgido una emergencia en su país natal. Por suerte se va feliz con saber que le pudo dar regalo de cumpleaños a Armin.

—Ahh ya veo. Qué mal… tenía pensado en agradecerle. Porque, bueno, gracias a ella es que pude aclarar todo contigo y llegar a donde estamos ahora, ¿No crees? Igual, podremos seguir mensajeándonos y eso.

—No entiendo por qué Castiel está saliendo con ella. No se ve que sea ricachona ni que viva en una mansión.—Comentó una de las chicas de Dake, observándola.

Dake se percató de aquél detalle. Era cierto. A decir verdad, Lynn no se vestía ni exótica ni con faldas cortas. Sólo se vestía ordinaria, Jean y blusa con mangas.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme… se me olvidó algo en el salón de arte, le devolveré unas pinturas a Violetta.—Le avisó Lynn cuando estaban a punto de salir del instituto.—Espérame aquí, ¿Si? No tardo. Después podremos ir a casa juntos.

Castiel suspiró con pesadez, recostándose en uno de los casilleros mientras la esperaba. En ese momento escucha pasos. Era Dake, sonriéndole.

¿Ahora qué intenciones tenía aquél rubio artificial? Sólo debía desviar la mirada y hacer de cuenta que él no existía.

Dake soltó una sonora carcajada, aproximándose hacia él; rodeando su cuello con un brazo, susurrándole un par de cosas en el oído. Cosas que al pelirrojo no le agradaron nada, hasta tal punto de agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa, dispuesto a propinarle un puñetazo.

—Oye tranquilo viejo, sólo pregunté el por qué estabas saliendo con una chica tan ordinaria como Lynn, teniendo a Karla como opción.

—¿A ti qué carajos te importa? ¿Acaso crees que estoy saliendo con Lynn porque tenga dinero o sea buena en la cama, según tú? No me jodas y vete.

—Qué pena. Eres tan terco. Date cuenta de una vez. Tú eres mejor como para salir con alguien como ella.—Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, acercándose al oído ajeno.—¿Acaso debo abrirte los ojos? Puedes divertirte saliendo con más chicas.

—Si estás hablando de Karla, vete olvidando de esa estúpida idea. Que tú tengas un harem con más chicas de tu curso, no quiere decir que están a tu lado por cómo eres. Así que tienes una idea errónea de lo que es el amor o amistad verdadera. Te lo diré por última vez porque odio tus argumentos inmaduros. Lynn es mía, sólo salgo con ella y sólo tengo ojos para ella así que cuidado con tratar de seducirla, ¿Entendiste?

—Ah? Bueno, no te preocupes por mí. Tengo a más chicas. Preocúpate por Kentin, que en cualquier descuido puede consolarla y robártela.—Ríe leve, divirtiéndose.

—¿Qué cosas tan ilógicas dices? Él y ella terminaron eso de las citas ayer. Por lo que veo, él está bien con eso y por eso se ha resignado y rendido. Ese debilucho no tendría oportunidad en un millón de años.

—Uno nunca sabe. La gente te puede dar sorpresas, y si llegas a lastimar a tu noviecita, ella llorará tanto que irá directo a los brazos de ese chico. Piénsalo, tiene chance.—Carcajeó, dejándolo solo.

Castiel resopló, recostándose sobre la pared; observando el techo. Si, después de todo, Kentin es mil veces mejor que él. Sólo esperaba a que Lynn no se diese cuenta de ello y lo abandonara.

* * *

_**Lo dejo hasta aquí e.e muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguidoras de esta historia! Cada vez se pone más interesante xD no, tranquilas… no arruinaré el CastielxLynn ohh… me he dado cuenta de ciertos detalles, Lel**_

_**Galletas, chocolate? Criticas, dudas**_

_**Nyny-chan!**_


	9. Conversación y preparativos

**Sjdskdks creo que no puedo justificar la ENORME ausencia D: lo lamento en serio. Los trabajos me tienen out x.x y estuve con algunos problemas, pero ya se resolvieron, supongo. Tomé una ducha fría y estoy preparada mentalmente. Aquí se viene el capítulo 9! Por suerte estuve escribiendo como loca e inspirándome con café y música para escribir en Word hasta el cap 12 asi que pues, ya dentro de poco avanzaré mucho. Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten el cap!**

_**Lynn POV: ahora soy la novia de ese pelirrojo tsundere, me siento tan feliz! Aunque bueno… me incomoda un poco la presencia de Dake, ¿Qué estará tramando? Uh? Fiesta de despedida para Laetti… qué lástima. Bueno, le agradezco mucho por haberme aconsejado, Guau!**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**

**"Conversación y preparativos"**

—¿F-fiesta de despedida? ¡¿Quién se murió?! ¡¿Y por qué le van a hacer fiesta a un difunto?!

Nathaniel arremetía contra la mesa, presionando sus puños. Como siempre, ponía toda la moral de primero. Rosalya y Lysandro se intercambiaron miradas, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo con una tabla.

—Ehhh… no. Le haremos una fiesta de despedida a Laetti esta noche porque se va de nuevo a su ciudad natal. Fuimos a la casa de Castiel y no parecía muy animado.

Todos suspiraron en conjunto, sintiéndose algo abstraídos. Lysandro intentaba ocultar su sonrojo en frente de Rosa, mientras que la muchacha hacia lo mismo; jugando con su cabello. Nathaniel arqueó una ceja de curiosidad aunque decidió no preguntar.

Lo único realmente que le interesaba en este momento era Ámber. Debía arreglar los asuntos con ella fuera o dentro de la casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, los días habían pasado demasiado rápidos. ¿Cuánto hace que se había inventado lo del romance entre Castiel y Lynn? Ahora son novios oficialmente. Aunque a Kentin no le hubiese agradado mucho la idea, decidió apoyarla e incluso regalándole un paquete de galletas "El príncipe" para que lo disfrutase al lado de su chico rebelde.

A decir verdad, habían pasado demasiados eventos. Ahora Nath sentía que se iba acumulando más estrés de lo normal. ¿Qué podría resolver con su hermana problemática?

—Lynn está emocionada porque le preparará un pastel de chocolate a Castiel. Espero que esta vez no lo eche a perder, sus toques culinarios son algo raros.—Comentó Rosalya, cambiando de tema.

—Oigan… ¿Ustedes saben el por qué Karla está actuando tan rara en estos días? Cada vez que se topa con mi hermana ni la saluda, evita el contacto visual y está más distraída de lo normal. Incluso evitó a Castiel durante una semana.

—Bueno… se han escuchado rumores pero no se sabe con seguridad. Supuestamente hubo algo entre Karla y Castiel.—Confesó Rosalya, sintiéndose algo presionada con el tema.

Nathaniel chasqueó la lengua, intentando conectar acertijos. Amber y Karla eran inseparables, Karla nunca ha mostrado interés por Castiel y Amber sí. Seguro era otro de sus sucios trucos para ilusionar a la pobre.

—Pero eso ya no importa. Lo importante aquí es que Castiel y Lynn están juntos. Me aseguraré que esa víbora no se entrometa.

El rubio suspiró, dándole un sorbo a su jugo. Ese no era el problema, en realidad.

—No… no dudo que la defiendas, Rosa. Lo que me preocupa es que de pronto a mi hermana se le ocurra hacer una locura y robe los expedientes de Castiel y lo chantajeé con esa información.—Observó la ventana, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Si… yo también a veces pienso en eso.—Intervino Lysandro con la mirada gacha.—Me pregunto si, después que Lynn se entere de eso, seguirá queriendo a Castiel.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Lysandro—Comentó Nathaniel casi en un murmuro inaudible.

—Nath… ¿A quién le darás ese chocolate?— Preguntó de repente Rosalya, notando un paquete que se hallaba al lado del rubio.

Él enseguida lo escondió, sonrojándose al extremo. ¿Qué podía decir? Quería dárselo a una persona en especial, a quien le ha tenido demasiado afecto desde hace pocas semanas. Mejor dicho, desde el día en que lo salvó de la golpiza de Castiel.

….

Se había desvelado casi por semanas o días, podría decirse. Habia usado todos los ingredientes, leyendo el folleto de las instrucciones; hasta el punto de ver distintos programas de TV acerca de culinaria. Había dejado la cocina hecha un desastre. La azúcar, la harina, inclusive los guantes de hornear, todo estaba listo.

—Estoy segura que a Castiel le gustará el chocolate que le hice. No importa si es dulce o amargo, je.—Soltó una risita boba, imaginando la reacción de su novio.

No demoró mucho en llamar por teléfono al pelirrojo, comentándole acerca de su dote culinaria. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un reproche por parte del chico.

—¡No me gustan los chocolates!—Le gritó desde la otra línea, intentando dar justificaciones—Me producen ronchas. Ya te he dicho que no te esfuerces más de lo necesario.

Lynn se sintió devastada, frustrada. ¿Acaso era una idiota? Por supuesto que tuvo que consultar a Castiel antes de haber hecho su "experimento". Simplemente observó el desastre que había en su cocina. Miró el paquete de harina, la esencia de vainilla y toda la leche que había derramado sobre el poyo.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar el reproche, disculpándose con él. Tampoco quería envenenarlo aunque tampoco sabía que su novio era alérgico al chocolate en general. Eran una pareja ¿y no sabía ni siquiera eso? ¿Cuánto más podría saber de Castiel? Si él nunca le confiaba nada, ni el por qué sus padres estaban viajando tanto en el exterior. Sólo le quedó más que aceptar la derrota, estando a punta de botar el chocolate a la caneca de la basura.

—Entiendo… perdóname, ¿Si? No necesitas comértelos y tampoco quiero que te enfermes después por mi culpa—Murmuró la castaña, estando a punto de colgar.

Antes de si quiera realizar aquella acción tan imprudente de su parte, escuchó una voz que le suplicaba algo. Era casi como una petición.

—¡Lynn! Bueno… supongo que… perdóname tú a mí. Soy muy desagradecido contigo. De todas formas… gracias, por haberte tomado el tiempo de hacerme algo…

—Uhh… no, no tienes que pedir disculpas. Antes aquí la avergonzada soy yo. Debí preguntarte primero tus alergias antes de hacer algo tan precipitado y cursi.

Un silencio incómodo en el ambiente. Aunque la chica seguía con el oído pegado al auricular del teléfono. Esta vez, desde la otra línea, sólo se escuchaban respiraciones.

—No me importa…. No me importa si me enfermo o tengo que tomarme mil duchas, pero… me gustaría… comer un chocolate tuyo. Si te esforzaste tanto, sería un desperdicio no consumirlo… gracias.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Lo dices en serio? Castiel… eres muy considerado conmigo, debo estar soñando… yo nunca creí que…

De repente escuchó una risa maquiavélica desde el otro lado de la línea. Se sintió aturdida, desvaneciendo su cautivadora sonrisa por completo.

—Sí que eres ingenua—Río de forma sádica, intentando regular su respiración.—Sólo me comeré tu chocolate para que no se lo des de comer al perro, Poochie.

—Jumm! ¿Sabes, Castiel? ¡A veces eres irritante! Ya me voy, adiós. Y ni pienses que te daré todo el chocolate a ti.

**CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

_Jsdkjskdjs mijos perdónenme en serio por este cap tan mierdero y tan corto ;;A;; en realidad lo tenía escrito desde hace un mes pero pasaron muchas cosas, e iba a escribir en este la despedida de Laetti pero jkdjskds se cortó la inspiración de repente._

_Si, querrán lanzarme tomates y pido disculpas en serio._

_Las compensaré con un capitulo largo, Lo prometo!_

_Nyny-chan out._


	10. La fiesta de despedida de Laetti 1

_**Por fin actualizando! Bien mijos, aceleraré las cosas porque quisiera terminar este fic lo más pronto posible x.x así que aquí les va el capítulo 10.**_

_**Nota: Ya a partir de aquí Lynn no dará más sus queridos POV XD **_

* * *

**_Capítulo 10:_**

**_"La fiesta de despedida de Laetti. Parte 1."_**

Lysandro se encontraba comiendo un chocolate en la casa del pelirrojo.

El silencio podía dominarse en aquella pequeña sala. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir alguna palabra con respecto a la fiesta de despedida de Laetti. Castiel seguía comiendo, sacando cada chocolate de la caja en forma de corazón, un claro obsequio de su novia Lynn. Lysandro, por su parte, aun recordaba la pequeña reunión que había tenido en un café con Nathaniel y Rosalya.

¿Cómo podía describirlo? Había sido una charla bastante incómoda, más de lo habitual. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho al delegado, que Castiel tenía expedientes sospechosos o que quizá su familia estaba relacionada con la Mafia. Castiel tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las duras palabras de Dake hace apenas dos días. ¿En serio Lynn sería capaz de dejarlo por Kentin? Jamás. Él no iba a superarlo.

—¡Ese idiota!—Golpeó la pared con violencia, dejando los chocolates en el suelo.

—Adivinaré. De nuevo peleando con algún chico por Lynn—Suspiró el victoriano, sirviéndose a sí mismo una taza de té caliente.

Chasqueó la lengua, sin ni siquiera atreverse a responder la pregunta. ¿Qué importaba? Lynn era su novia, no su objeto, o al menos así Laetti se lo había hecho entender. Agarró su chaqueta, intentando demostrar indiferencia ante el asunto. Sí, no debía perder la cordura. Todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué tenía que perder la calma? Lynn le era fiel, todo estaba normal en el colegio, Karla ya se había separado de él, Amber no mostraba señales de querer planear algo y quizá Dake no tenía nada bajo la manga.

—Saldré a caminar—Se colocó la chaqueta, llamando a Demonio con un par de silbidos—Tengo que pensar… en muchas cosas…

Lysandro sonrió de lado.—Como siempre tan orgulloso—Resopló, terminando de beber el té al igual que los chocolates, dejando la caja vacía—Si en verdad quieres a Lynn debes luchar por ella. No tratarla como si fuese tu Poochie aun, ¿Te estás conteniendo?—Le inquirió en un tono bastante serio a la vez que cruzaba los brazos esperando una respuesta coherente.

Bajó la mirada, deteniendo los pasos. Todos esos momentos que ha pasado con Lynn en los últimos meses… ¿Durarían para siempre? Ella ha tenido que soportar los malos tratos y las humillaciones constantes, sólo tratándola como a un perro. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres cuando viniesen de visita?

—Sólo quiero protegerla de Dake, es todo. No sabes lo sucia que está la mente de ese rubio artificial.

El Victoriano suspiró pesado, queriendo analizar mejor la situación. —Ah, entonces estás aceptando que te preocupa tanto Lynn que temes a que Kentin algún día te la robe ¿no es así?—Le preguntó como si ya hubiese sabido la respuesta. Lo afirmó.

Castiel sólo se limitó a sentarse en el sofá, observando el panorama desde la ventana del salón principal. Llamó a Demonio y éste último se abalanzó hacia él, dejándolo acorralado entre los cojines. Se había arrepentido de salir en el último minuto. Aunque también se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

—No puedo creer que sea el peor novio del mundo. —Se llevó la mano a la sien, tratando de acomodarse y reflexionar mejor la situación. Estaba indeciso.

Lysandro soltó una leve risita, sentándose en el sofá. Rodeó el cuello de su amigo pelirrojo con ayuda de su brazo en forma amistosa, revolcando su cabello sólo para hacerlo rabiar. Le gustaba esa faceta entre millones que tenía. De alguna forma podía sentir que ahora mismo él estaba siendo honesto con sus sentimientos y sobre la situación que se presentaba. Aun así, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

—Vamos no te deprimas—Se burló al observar aquella faceta. Castiel indeciso y preguntando por todo.—Si le pones mucho empeño a la relación, de seguro Lynn nunca dudará en dejarte.

— ¡No estoy deprimido!—Refunfuñó, alejándolo de él. No soportaba mucho el contacto físico aunque con Lysandro y Lynn podría hacer una pequeña excepción. —Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora esa tonta. Dijo que iría por cosas para la fiesta de despedida de Laetti pero no me dijo a dónde iría. Eso me preocupa.

…

Después de haber entrado a una cafetería muy famosa en la zona, había pedido tres tartas de manzana y una de queso para llevar. Estaba hambrienta aunque presentía que tal vez una tormenta muy fuerte iba a colapsar. Estornudó, tapándose el cuello con la bufanda y abrazándose a sí misma mientras esperaba las tartas. Decidió sentarse en una mesa aparte, observando el panorama. Pidió una malteada de chocolate para matar el tiempo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Dake iba pasando por ahí.

Un choque de miradas fue suficiente como para incentivar las intenciones del rubio, dejando indefensa a la contraria; poniéndola nerviosa. De repente escuchó cómo una campana sonaba, indicando que su orden ya estaba lista para ser llevada. Sonrió plenamente, agarrando las bolsas de tartas; agradeciendo por el servicio. Al mirar de costado, observó al rubio en frente de ella, queriendo hablarle. Se maldijo por su mala suerte.

—Vaya, así que en verdad eres la novia de Castiel.—Sonrió de lado, dándole un sorbo a la malteada de vainilla que acababa de pedir.—Y dime, ¿Cómo fue que se fijó en ti?

Okey, esa pregunta había sido demasiado descortés y fuera de lugar y contexto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle con tanta soltura aquello? Era obvio que ella y Castiel hacían la mejor pareja del mundo y de la escuela. Claro, si "la mejor" califica como "la más extravagante y peculiar en donde mi novio practica el sadomasoquismo conmigo poniéndome a ladrar y a orgasmear como en cincuenta sombras de Grey" No, no, y simplemente no! No podía imaginarse la película erótica. Ella no era bazofia. Así que sólo suspiró y, con la poca paciencia y tolerancia que le quedaba en el cuerpo y mente, decidió comenzar a contarle aquellas divertidas anécdotas en donde relataba que Castiel, al principio, era un amo tsundere gruñón que sólo quería "ver arder el mundo" o la vez en que se había atrevido a escapar de un policía llevándola en su motocicleta.

—Ah, también dice que no le gustan los chocolates y que es alérgico a la lactosa pero recibió los míos! Y eso me hace tan feliz. —Dijo de forma soñadora, riendo alegremente.

Dake rio con ella en forma de complicidad, terminando de tomarse la malteada y dejando el vaso a un lado. Quería seguir escuchándola. Le divertía. Así debía mantenerse por ahora si quería que ellos dos se "separaran" puesto que consideraba que ellos eran totalmente opuestos. Lynn era una chica shoujo con personalidad Mary Sue y Castiel, un tipo rebelde y gruñón, tsundere amante de las motocicletas y tatuajes. ¿Cómo podían complementarse? Aunque Lynn no parecía incómoda con ese detalle.

A decir verdad, se le veía muy radiante y feliz contando todo lo que había pasado con Castiel en las últimas semanas. Desde el momento de su declaración hasta que pasaron un hermoso día entero en un picnic y en las canoas, contándolo como una cita.

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué estás tan enamorada de él, ya sabes, cu cu —Hizo una seña con el dedo, riéndose de su situación de forma amistosa—Bueno, no te culpo, Castiel solía ser el objetivo amoroso de Amber y Karla—Comentó con la intención de herirla emocionalmente.

De repente, todas sus emociones y felicidad murieron al instante, al igual que su sonrisa radiante. Bajó la cabeza al igual que su mirada. Era cierto, ¿Cómo podía superar a esas dos zorras? No podía pensar en alternativas. Ese comentario la hizo sentir bastante insegura.

…..

Ya las luces del sitio se habían apagado. La comida estaba servida y las tartas totalmente intactas. Los invitados estaban conversando amenamente en un rincón, riéndose mientras contaban sus anécdotas. Era como una especie de reunión/coctel sólo que con pocos amigos y familiares. Lynn se encontraba sentada al lado de Castiel pero estaba demasiado desanimada, jugando con sus dedos, como si estuviese reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo Dake en el café por la tarde.

—Muchas gracias por los regalos, abuela—Comentó Laetti a la vez que abrazaba a su querida abuela quien apenas podía caminar. Tenía en la mano una caja color fucsia.

Castiel pudo sentir aquella aura de miedo y desconfianza alrededor de su novia. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? Intentó zarandearla para que pudiese reaccionar y salir de su trance.

_"No te culpo, Castiel solía ser el objetivo amoroso de Amber y Karla"_ ¿Qué con eso? ¿Acaso hubo necesidad de haber recalcado aquél ENORME detalle? Estaba mal.

—Estás muy rara en esta noche. Vamos, levanta la cara y al menos muestra una sonrisa a los invitados. No quiero que Laetti la pase mal en su última fiesta aquí—Le reprochó Castiel, agarrándole el rostro con cuidado para así levantar su mirada.

Lynn asintió con la cabeza, aunque lo miraba esta vez con ojos totalmente diferentes. Ya no parecían tener brillo y sólo se limitaba a seguir sus órdenes, sin ni siquiera reprocharle por no tratarla como la novia perfecta que era. No ahora. Laetti se percató de aquello así que se acercó a ella con un pedazo de tarta en la mano con la intención de animarla. Había un montón de regalos en una de las habitaciones principales y ya alguien había servido la mesa, incitando a todos los invitados a sentarse para iniciar.

—Gracias a todos por haber venido. Estamos aquí reunidos para poder hacerle un homenaje y despedida decente a nuestra pequeña Laetti L'Blanc que ya se irá mañana temprano a su pueblo natal con sus padres—Habló nostálgico uno de sus familiares.

Todos comenzaron a simular que estaban llorando, abrazando con fuerza a la chica que aún estaba confundido por todo aquello. Acto seguido sirvieron una botella de champagne y, accidentalmente, Lynn sintió cómo alguien le había derramado un poco en el cabello; dejándola súpita.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿Te mojé demasiado?—Se trataba de Dake. Él sólo fingía estar preocupado para crear una falsa alarma entre los invitados. Lynn no dijo nada. —

Finalmente la chica negó con la cabeza varias veces, levantándose con un deje de tristeza; caminando lentamente hacia el baño de mujeres para poder cambiarse y así, tal vez, crear un despiste hacia Castiel y poder irse de la fiesta. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, bastante encabronado.

¿Quién se creía que era ese rubio artificial? Primero lo amenazaba con "robarle a Lynn" en la escuela, después le metía zarzaras en la cabeza, haciéndose ideas erróneas con respecto a la extraña relación de amistad entre Kentin y ella, y ahora esto precisamente en la fiesta de despedida de su prima. ¿Qué más podría haberle contado a Lynn en su ausencia como para que estuviese tan deprimida delante de todos sus familiares? Aún estaba confundido aunque una y otra vez repasaba las palabras de Lysandro en su mente. Lynn llegó finalmente al baño, observándose en el espejo. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, tratando de olvidar la conversación con Dake en la cafetería. Debía repetirse mil veces que ella era única para Castiel. Sólo se enjuagó un poco el rostro, lavándose las manos e intentando peinarse el cabello para quitarse esos restos de champagne que seguramente, horas después, tendría un olor nauseabundo.

—Ah, aquí estás. ¿Por qué no estás allá bailando con Castiel? Se le ven tan lindos juntos, claro—Entró Karla de repente, hablando sarcásticamente. Quería asesinarla.

Lynn simplemente se mantuvo al margen, haciéndole espacio para que pudiera contemplarse en el espejo. No aguantaba ni un solo minuto en aquél lugar. El ruido de los ventiladores, los cubículos sonando con fuerza, llaves atascadas y mientras tanto, todo un tumulto de gente fuera, bailando la conga o haciendo palabras de honor. Frunció el ceño, observando a Karla de reojo. ¿Dónde estaba Rosalya? La necesitaba.

De nuevo, cometió la torpeza de meterse en un cubículo para poder hablar mejor. Al parecer, Karla no mostraba signos de querer hacerle algo ya que estaba ocupada con el maquillaje. Llamó a Rosalya de nuevo, rogando a que ella le contestara de inmediato.

—Oh, ¡Lynn! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta aquí con nosotros?—Le contestó una agitada Rosalya que al parecer estaba ocupada bailando entre la gente.

—Si estoy en la fiesta, incluso vine con Castiel—Le respondió de mala gana, observando la hora en su reloj.—Dime, ¿Dake está ahí o ha hecho algo sospechoso en estos últimos minutos en mi ausencia?—Le preguntó de repente, cambiando de tema.

Lynn comenzó a hablarle, en voz demasiado baja, acerca del plan que tenía para aquella noche y el porqué de su desespero para deshacerse de Amber o de Karla, seguido de una nostálgica y "dramática" anécdota acerca de lo que había hablado con Dake en la cafetería. Rosalya escuchaba atentamente cada instrucción de su parte, vigilando, con ayuda de unos binoculares improvisados, cualquier acción sospechosa por parte de aquél rubio artificial que se encontraba hablando con Castiel como si nada.

En ese momento, Rosa casi se tropieza con Amber; ambas chocando a la vez, cayendo ya mareadas. Amber se levantó enseguida, refunfuñando como siempre; empujándola.

—Oh, veo que a ti también te invitaron, Laetti sí que tiene mal gusto siendo la prima de Castiel—La miró con desprecio de pies a cabeza.—Qué raro que no estás con la Poochie esa, ¿Dónde está? Estoy buscando a Karla—La empuja de nuevo, timbrándole a su celular.

—Bueno, supongo que Rosa se va a encargar por un momento de la bruja—Susurró Lynn para sí misma, suspirando de alivio.—Es hora de volver con Castiel a la fiesta. Si. Me disculparé con él, bailaremos, y después…—Guardó su celular en el bolso, estrellándose con la puerta del cubículo.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era totalmente extraño. Arqueó la ceja entre confundida y asustada, girando el pomo del cubículo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, rogando para que alguien la estuviese escuchando. Estaba angustiada. De pronto su celular sonó dentro de su bolso. Era Castiel y no podía contestarle porque se había quedado encerrada.

—Ay, la pequeña Poochie se quedó encerrada en el baño? Lo lamento tanto, en serio, ¿Quién diría que estos baños eran tan extravagantes? Bueno, ya debo irme, luciré hermosa para mi cita con Castiel, adiós—Le habló Karla hipócritamente, retirándose de allí con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

_"Nota: Nunca confiar, al menos por una milésima de segundos, en una zorra como Karla"._ ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Su celular parecía tractomula en medio de una proyección de construcción. Castiel la estaba llamando ya desesperado, Karla se había ido detrás de él. Todo. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas para iniciar aunque sea la segunda fase de su relación, habían terminado._ "Gracias Dake"_ pensó de forma sarcástica a la vez que se dejaba caer por el suelo de las frías baldosas, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Odio todo esto… no debía ser así, así no debía ser la fiesta de despedida de Laetti…—Murmuró en voz baja y quebrantada, sacando su celular. ¿Podría contestarle?

* * *

_**x.x seguro querrán matarme por meterle tanto drama a la relación de LynnxCastiel xD pero jskdjsdks admitan que Karla es una vil zorra del infierno! Okey me calmo. Eh… pues que puedo decir? Una carta de disculpas INMENSA por no haber actualizado en estos meses. Lo lamento, de verdad. Muchas cosas, decisiones apresuradas y poco tiempo x.x pero pues, seguiré actualizando más seguido.**_

_**Gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí! En realidad me gasté casi 7 páginas de Word pero mehh creo que valió la pena porque quería dejar todo el suspenso para el final (a decir verdad, iba a dejar esta escena para el principio pero no lo consideré muy cool asi que quise partirlo en dos partes. Esta es la primera, el cap 11 será la segunda x.x) Arigatou! Se les quiere! Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	11. La fiesta de despedida de Laetti 2

_**Aquí yo actualizando xD traje la segunda parte, como había prometido, así que nsdskkjsd espero les guste mucho!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**"La fiesta de despedida de Laetti. Parte 2."**_

Ya tenía demasiada hambre. Habían pasado aproximadamente cerca de media hora. Sacó de su bolso una caja de papas fritas con un pedazo de hamburguesa, calmando su hambruna.

No estaba de ánimo como para contestarle el teléfono a Castiel. Él seguramente la regañaría con un grito seguido de palabras hirientes o como decirle "eres una idiota, ¿Por qué confiaste en Karla? ¡Sal de ahí de inmediato!" siempre ha sido así el carácter de ese pelirrojo. Sin embargo, así le gustaba a ella. Sólo quería escuchar su voz ahí.

Así que, para poder matar el aburrimiento, decidió tararear una canción. Era bastante nostálgica y a veces le recordaba todos los momentos al lado de Castiel. Sacó de su bolso un espejo, billetes de cincuenta y llaveros que Rosalya le había regalado los meses anteriores.

Ya había pasado casi cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos y la espera hacia que se pusiera en modo de desesperación. ¿Hasta cuándo esperaría a que alguien la rescatase? O al menos un equipo de rescate. Estaba totalmente sola y no sabía si había más chicas en los demás cubículos. Un silencio mortal y la luz aun encendida.

Cerca de una hora y ni señales de nada. Ya su celular ni siquiera estaba sonando y no estaba escuchando ruido del exterior, ¿Acaso la fiesta se había terminado y se fueron sin percatarse si quiera de su ausencia? Eso era muy cruel. Derramó más lágrimas.

—¡Lynn! ¡Amiga! ¿Dónde estás? Soy yo, Rosalya. ¿Por qué ni siquiera contestas el teléfono? Te he estado llamando como loca, creí que Karla te había dejado atada o algo—Se escuchó a una preocupada Rosa, buscando a su amiga por los cubículos.

Ya en su momento de "drama" y abrazándose a sí misma como animal indefenso, el tan sólo haber escuchado la voz de Rosa y no la de Castiel gritándola, hizo que dejase de temblar de los nervios. Ya sus lágrimas habían cesado y recuperó la compostura.

—¡Rosa! Por favor sácame de aquí. Si Castiel se entera de esto, seguro se armará una pelea en la fiesta de despedida de Laetti y no quiero eso. Ni siquiera podría mirarlo a los ojos.

—En realidad… tuve que sacarle la información a Amber.—Confesó Rosalya, desviando la mirada. Seguidamente haló del pomo del cubículo en donde se hallaba Lynn.

Lynn sonrió en sus adentros, soltando una pequeña risita boba. Como siempre, le gustaba cuando su mejor amiga se metía en líos por ella, haciendo travesuras por doquier. Se levantó del frio suelo de baldosas, ayudándole a jalonear la puerta.

—Tengo miedo, debo salir rápido de aquí, ¿Qué tal si Karla me gana y me arrebata a Castiel? ¡No quiero eso! Tanto que me esforcé para que él pudiese fijarse en mí, Rosa…

Seguía empujando con fuerza. Nada. ¿Qué especie de "condimento" le había echado Karla a la puerta? Se resbalaba entre sus manos, haciendo parecer inútiles sus esfuerzos.

Sin embargo, ya Rosalya tenía un plan en mente muy bien jugado por si acaso a la zorra esa se le ocurría hacer algo como aquello. Así que, con mucho cuidado, sacó de su bolso de hombro una especie de hebilla color fucsia y, utilizándolo en modo de llave, utilizó la punta del filo para poder incrustarla en la perilla del cubículo; dejándolo sin seguro, haciendo que Lynn saliese de ese reducido lugar, estrellándose de nuevo.

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, seguido de un conmovedor abrazo aunque a Poochie le gustaba dramatizar las cosas; lloriqueando de forma infantil en su hombro, maldiciendo a Karla, Amber y a Dake por hijos de puta y contándole su sufrimiento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pudo haber comenzado a confiar en ese rubio?

Rosalya simplemente suspiró, agarrándola de la mano para que pudiese lavarse el rostro más cómodamente. Estaba muy preocupada por ella, ¿Cuánto había llorado?

—Te dije que no confiaras en esas zorras, en especial en Dake.—La reprochaba con los brazos cruzados como una mamá enfadada—Eres muy ingenua y ellos se aprovechan de eso.

Lynn, a la vez que se lavaba el rostro e intentaba secarse con una toalla seca de por ahí, asentía con la cabeza; reprimiendo las inmensas ganas de golpear paredes o destrozar puertas de los cubículos del baño. Estaba totalmente encabronada.

—Ya me tengo que ir. Gracias Rosa, eres muy buena amiga. Le demostraré a esos tres diablillos lo que soy capaz de hacer, entonces, ¡Ya no me verán como la Poochie de Castiel!

…

En la fiesta, parecía que todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo. Había demasiada comida que Lynn se había esforzado en comprar en cada uno de los almacenes, los familiares de Laetti estaban conversando acerca del viaje en avión que le esperaba a su pequeña, a la vez que se burlaban y comentaban sobre la dura actitud de Castiel.

En medio de todo el bullicio, Armin y Alexy se estaban divirtiendo con la comida; literalmente. Armin se quejaba acerca de los tacos mexicanos mientras que Alexy hablaba sobre lo duro que se ha comportado Kentin con él en las últimas semanas. Deducción: parecían dos cotorras y vecinas chismosas hablando de sus experiencias.

En ese momento aparece Kentin con cara de pocos amigos y una expresión asesina en su rostro. Es como si estuviese clamando diciendo en su mente "Odio a todos los presentes en esta fiesta". Violetta se hizo a un lado, abriéndole paso. Estaba asustada.

—Ay Kentin, ¿Ahora qué te pasa? Parece como si estuvieses en tus días, ¿Seguro que no quieres que pongamos música de bachata o algo? Necesitas urgente una novia.

—Tsk, ni siquiera toquen ese tema, estoy hasta los cojones. ¿Saben dónde está Lynn? Hace un momento la vi con Dake—Les inquirió con esa aura de frialdad de siempre.

Los gemelos se intercambiaron miradas de angustia, tragando saliva. No querían ser descubiertos. Dake le había pagado quince dólares a cada uno a cambio de su silencio.

—Eh… no, no Kentin, ni siquiera los hemos visto, ¿Sabes? Nosotros sólo estamos comiendo taquitos y probando la dulce gaseosa que Lynn se molestó en comprar, es muy modesta ¿Sabes? Aunque también debe ser una buena bailarina… y no, no sabemos nada acerca de que Karla se haya ido al baño para tenderle una trampa a Lynn.

Armin, por supuesto, le metió un codazo a su hermano gemelo de forma disimulada; sonriendo alegremente delante de Kentin. Sólo rogaba a que él no levantara sospechas.

—¡No! N-no, no es necesario que le mientan de esa forma a Kentin, chicos. Ustedes se hacen llamar amigos de Lynn y ni siquiera tienen la valentía para decir las cosas de frente, sólo porque Dake les dio a cada uno quince dólares… ¿En serio pueden ser tan crueles?

—¡¿Eh?! Violetta tú cierra la boca que igual prometiste silencio, y no exactamente hizo falta que él te sobornara con dinero ni con sexo, le prometiste una pintura, ¿No?

—¡No hablen si no saben! Ustedes siempre están pendientes de la comida que ni se dan cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Él ahora debe estar burlándose de nosotros.—Se atrevió a decir la pequeña, enfureciéndose. No soportaba todo esto.

—¡Basta! Ya, en serio, no me interesa con qué pudo sobornarlos Dake, pero no permitiré que él tome ventaja del asunto y mande a sus súbditas a hacerle daño a Lynn.

—No lo veo posible, él siempre quiere hacer sus planecitos él solo, no es raro que no nos hubiese pedido ayuda.—Resopló Alexy, dándole un sorbo a la gaseosa de limón. No tenía mucho qué argumentar.—Además, ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a Lynn? Él está en el balcón de la casa coqueteando con una chica, aunque… no veo a Lynn.

Kentin abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la frase "Él ahora está en el balcón de la casa coqueteando con una chica" esas palabras, de alguna forma, le hirieron. ¿Y si se trataba de una especie de atmosfera de confesión hacia Laetti? Sería algo insólito.

—Nah, no te preocupes, Lynn es demasiado inteligente como para caer en sus trampas que hasta un niño de cinco años puede hacer.—Habló Armin chasqueando la lengua.

A decir verdad, ese no era el problema. Por lo que recordaba en su antiguo instituto, Lynn siempre ha sido de ese tipo de chicas dulces, bondadosas y despistadas que fácilmente podrían caer en el juego de cualquier persona. Corrió rápidamente al piso de arriba.

—¿Uh? Chicos… estoy preocupada… ¿Qué tal que le hubiese pasado algo a Lynn? Ella es muy buena amiga con nosotros, inclusive le hizo una fiesta sorpresa a Armin, ¡No podemos quedarnos callados!—Reprochó Violetta, corriendo detrás de Kentin.

Alexy suspiró pesadamente, dejando la bebida en la mesa principal. Miró a Armin como en modo de complicidad, dándole a entender que debían hallar la manera de encontrar a Lynn sana y salva. Después de todo, Violetta tenía razón. Lynn ha hecho mucho por ellos.

…..

—Estupendo… ¡No puedo creerlo! De nuevo esa estúpida Poochie y Rosalya se salen con la suya, ¿Cuándo será el día en que por fin le ganaré una batalla? Tsk.. ¡Es molesto! Qué bueno que tengo algo de maquillaje para poder ocultar las heridas. Sólo espero que nadie lo note porque sería la burla del colegio… Agh, y lo más importante ahora… ¡¿Dónde están Karla y Dake cuando los necesito?! Todo el plan se fue al caño.

—Aquí estas, zorra del infierno. ¿Qué? ¿No te fue suficiente con el moretón que Rosalya te dejó en el ojo? Lo tenías bien merecido y no creas, yo lo vi todo hace unos minutos.

Escuchó esa voz y rápidamente sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, percatándose que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Castiel. Así que se volteó de costado, observándolo a los ojos. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de haber descubierto su plan maestro? Retrocedió por si de pronto a él se le ocurría pegarle.

De repente, al pelirrojo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que chasquear los dedos, haciendo que de la nada y detrás de él, aparecieran Kentin junto con Violetta, Los Gemelos, Iris, Melody y Rosalya, mostrando una cara de pocos amigos; bastante decepcionados.

Como si ya se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para quemar en la hoguera a las brujas, comenzaron con pasos lentos; acercándose a ella hasta tal punto de casi acorralarla en uno de los balcones de la casi mansión. Intentó pedir ayuda a gritos, haciéndose la inocente. Sin embargo, Armin le selló la boca con cinta adhesiva; acallando sus gritos y obligándola a recostarse sobre el suelo de rocas pequeñas, haciendo que estrellase su rostro con éstas. Violetta observaba aquél espectáculo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

Dolor. Frustración. Arrepentimiento. Ahora ni siquiera se atrevería a volver a dirigirle la palabra en el colegio, en serio. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan hija de puta? ¿Qué le ha hecho Lynn de malo? Simplemente detestable. Se acercó a ella, propinándole una bofetada.

—Siendo honesta, me gusta verte así, indefensa, atada y sin ni siquiera escupir barbaridades. Es un espectáculo. Eso te lo mereces por haber sido tan cruel con Lynn.—La golpeó de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza. Esa ya no era Violetta.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Parecen monstruos! ¡Déjenla en paz!—Apareció Laetti, demasiado confundida y sorprendido por lo que estaba presenciando.—¡Quítenle la cinta!

Rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acercó a ella; quitándole la cinta adhesiva de la boca, haciendo que la rubia se atragantase y escupiese, intentando regular su respiración. Enseguida todos se separaron pero aun así, mirándole con el desprecio de siempre. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo y no se ganarían su perdón tan fácilmente.

—Ya, ya todo pasó. ¿Te hicieron daño de más? Mejor vamos a mi habitación, allá tengo un kit de primeros auxilios. ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? Para que te recojan, o tal vez quieras que llame a Nathaniel. Él está abajo hablando con Dake y con Melody.

Amber carraspeó un par de veces, negando con la cabeza. En ese momento aparece Nathaniel junto con Dake y Lynn. El rubio estaba muy preocupado y sólo exigía explicaciones.

—Obvio todo fue culpa de Dake, él desde un principio planeó todo esto—Confesó Violetta, decidida a hablar de más.—Admítelo ya. No soportas el amor de Lynn y Castiel.

Todos callaron al instante, formando de nuevo un silencio demasiado incómodo en el ambiente. Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, intentando hallar explicaciones lógicas por parte del rubio artificial. Él gruñó a lo bajo, maldiciendo a Violetta por haber sido tan traicionera e igualmente a Los Gemelos. Ni con soborno obtuvo lo que quería.

—Ya, lo admito, ¿Y qué? Al final, todos son una bola de perdedores inadaptados. Ni siquiera un par de zorras como Karla y Amber podrían alcanzarme o seguir mis pasos. Si, admito que mojé de champagne a Lynn a propósito para que ella fuera al baño y Karla la encerrara y así tuviese oportunidad con Castiel. Las utilicé a las dos. Son tan estúpidas.

Iba a seguir de más, ya comenzando a hablar más basura de la necesaria, cuando de repente sintió un puñetazo en todo su rostro; haciendo que cayese al suelo, atónito. Gruñó fuerte entre dientes, sobándose la mejilla y sintiendo que su ojo ahora estaba morado. Apoyó sus codos en el suelo de rocas, observando a un Castiel furioso.

¿Quién ahora estaba siendo dominado por la situación? Solo, indefenso, con miradas de perversión y frustración rodeándolo. Las chicas lo miraron con cierto recelo, señalándoles el dedo medio. Amber, en su mente, sólo quería ahorcarlo con una soga.

Karla también se percató de la situación, alcanzando a escuchar lo que Dake había dicho anteriormente. Se sintió una completa estúpida. Sentía asco de sí misma. No sólo Lynn había caído en su juego del niño bueno, sino que ella también y mucho peor. Observó por última vez a Castiel, suspirando. Definitivamente, después de esto, ya no volvería a intervenir en su relación con Lynn nunca más. Ya no quería más problemas.

Después de un par de minutos más de silencio, se escuchó escaleras abajo una voz autoritaria llamando a Laetti. Al parecer, ya la fiesta había terminado y todo el mundo se había ido bastante satisfecho a sus respectivos hogares. Todo el mundo se retiró de allí, dejando a Lynn y a Castiel completamente solos. Se abrazaron de forma emotiva.

Querían pensar, por al menos unos minutos, que ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Lynn avecinaba un mar de lágrimas sin bote salvavidas a la vista mientras que él la seguía abrazando con cariño; acariciándole la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la frente. No quería asustarla más con sus gritos y palabras hirientes. Si, definitivamente había un futuro que les esperaba.

* * *

_**¡Si, por fin! Por fin se hizo justicia ¿no creen? xD bueno, creo que me emocioné escribiendo este capítulo y ya cuando me di cuenta, jsdksjkdjs simplemente no podía parar mis deditos! Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que entre mañana, el sábado o domingo estaré subiendo el cap 12. Perdón por los horrores ortográficos si es que hay xD ¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	12. El inicio de algo nuevo

_**Parezco loca actualizando x.x pero creo que esta es la mejor forma para disculparme por toda mi larga ausencia! Desde abril, y ahora estoy pagando el precio xD Lel. Espero les guste este capítulo! Creo que por el mes de julio actualizaré hasta el cap 22 (si es que lo logro, deséenme mucha suerte para no desfallecer xD)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12.**_

_**"El inicio de algo nuevo"**_

Al día siguiente, parecía un día completamente diferente, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los rumores se extendían por el instituto Sweet Amoris. Algunos hablaban acerca de lo genial e ingeniosa que había sido la fiesta de despedida de Laetti, mientras que otros sólo les dedicaba miradas de odio a Amber, Karla y a Dake.

—Oh, miren quién viene para acá, son los que arruinaron la fiesta, ¿Están contentos con lo que hicieron?

—¡E-eso no es verdad! Y ustedes saben muy bien qué fue lo que sucedió realmente, ¿Por qué nos tienen que echar la culpa de todo? Ni siquiera Laetti que fue la anfitriona de la fiesta nos dijo algo malo. Aprendan a investigar bien primero.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Karla quedaron en el aire porque seguido de sus palabras de consuelo, sintió cómo alguien la empujaba al suelo a propósito; haciendo que regase sus útiles escolares. Todos se rieron al presenciar aquello.

Karla se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, intentando parecer neutral ante la situación y fingir que no le importaba. Amber la ayudó a levantarse.

—Oh genial, tenía que intervenir la rubia, seguramente otra rubia artificial. ¿Por qué no mejor vuelven a su hábitat? He oído que las zorras viven en los bosques con su manada—Comentó Kim, cruzándose de brazos; intentando sonar burlesca.

—¡Si! ¡Vuelvan a su hábitat! Ah, y de parte de Rubí, aquí tengo un mensaje para Dake, espero que se lo hagan llegar. Díganle que es un hijo de puta malnacido que nunca debió haberlo conocido y que se pudra en el infierno.

Karla y Amber se intercambiaron miradas de indiferencia. Karla se encargó de guardar sus útiles escolares en su morral de conejo, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Li y Charlotte aunque estas dos últimas ni se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, y mucho menos a Amber que era la líder. Todos de repente estaban en su contra.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué todos ahora están contra ellos tres? Sinceramente no le hallo sentido y me parece muy inmaduro de su parte, pero creo que así es cómo funciona todo.—Se atrevió a comentar Rosalya al ver un tumulto de gente rodeando y amenazando a Amber y a Karla, saciándose de aquél espectáculo.—Dime Lynn, ¿Tú qué piensas sobre eso? Creo que deberíamos parecer indiferentes o la rectora nos amenazará.

Lynn simplemente suspiró, manteniendo la vista fija hacia el par de arpías que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella latió de pronto, sintiéndose culpable y… ¿Lástima? A veces no comprendía su actitud de Mary Sue, pero quería tratar de ayudar

—Eh… d-disculpen, pero tengo que pasar. Llegaré tarde a mi clase de artes plásticas y no quiero suspender.

Kim y Melody sintieron tanta rabia al ver ese estado de niña buena que, entre las dos, le propinaron una sonora bofetada en el rostro.

—¿Hasta cuándo fingirás tu rol de niña buena? ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que hiciste?! No creas que con un simple lápiz labial y rubor, vas a cubrir los moretones.

—No te librarás de esta. Esto va tanto para ti como para Amber y Dake, los estaremos esperando a la salida. Debemos arreglar asuntos.—Melody comenzó a chantajearlos.

De repente todo el mundo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la Rectora, preguntando el porqué de tanto ruido y el tumulto de gente curiosa y metiche por todo el pasillo principal. Melody fue la primera en huir de aquella situación, no sin antes de dirigirle una última mirada amenazante a Karla y a Amber, corriendo junto con Iris y Violetta.

Por poco, había comenzado lo peor de la situación. Inclusive Li y Charlotte habían sido tan traicioneras de haber abandonado a su líder cuando más las necesitaba, pero nada de eso importaba. Sólo quería enfocarse en sus estudios. Al abrir su casillero, encontró una nota que decía en letras rojas "Te mataremos a la salida. Estate lista"

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? Vamos, no debes hacerles caso. Ya bota esa nota, ¿En serio piensas enfrentarlos? Porque tenía planeado una tarde de chicas.

Karla se volteó a un costado, sorprendida por la propuesta y la sonrisa brillante de aquella chica que nominaba con la personalidad "Mary Sue". Lynn estaba ahí, de pie, frente a ella intentando sacarla de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

Hizo un puchero, inflando un poco las mejillas. Claramente estaba más que molesta, ¿Por qué ahora se atrevía a ser tan gentil con ella? Inclusive invitándola a pasar una tarde relajante con ella. Siempre ha sido tímida para hacer amistades o entablar conversaciones.

—No te entiendo… eres bastante rara ¿Sabes? No sé por qué ahora estás actuando tan dulce y gentil conmigo, ¿Acaso es una trampa? No caeré en eso de nuevo, ¿Sabes? Seguro ya todo lo tienes planeado con tu amiguita Rosalya.

Lynn desvaneció su sonrisa, intentando razonar con ella, ¿Cuándo seria el dia en que podría escucharla atentamente sin necesidad de conflictos de por medio? Bien, si ella no tenía ganas de escucharla, debía tomar la decisión por las malas. La agarró con fuerza de la mano, corriendo con ella hasta guiarla hacia Rosalya, quien la miraba con cierta desconfianza.

—Ya no debes preocuparte por esos idiotas, sólo deja que hablen y ya se les pasará, conociendo a Melody o a Violetta. ¿Qué tal si esta tarde vamos al centro comercial? Necesito comprar nuevos vestidos de baño y la mejor jurada serias tú, Karla—Rosalya intentó animarla con sus palabras, hablándole acerca de los planes para la tarde.

—Ya pronto sonará la campana para la hora del almuerzo, podemos almorzar juntas si quieres, digo, no quiero problemas con Ámber.—Comentó Lynn, retrocediendo y negando con ambas manos.—Ahora que Li y Charlotte la abandonaron, dudo mucho que pueda volver a hacer amigos, al menos no en un muy buen tiempo.

Karla las observó a ambas con un deje de tristeza y nostalgia. Quizá, no era mala idea volver a comenzar y con nuevas amigas.

…

—Muy bien, ¿ya te divertiste? Tuviste tu propia estatua, incluso un harem de chicas a tu alrededor, te convertiste en un miembro de la asociación del club de tenis por un buen tiempo y por fin me venciste en las carreras de motocicletas. Admito que eres muy bueno conduciendo, pero… aún me siento culpable por lo que le hice a Rosalya, no sé si después de esto sepa perdonarme. En… en la fiesta de despedida de Laetti no podía dejar de mirarla, lo que más me importa es su felicidad, y si a ti te gusta…

Lysandro sólo se disponía a escuchar atentamente a su hermano. Ambos se encontraban en el aula que estaba totalmente vacía puesto que ya había sonado la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Esto era incómodo. ¿Cómo podría pedirle disculpas?

—No… no fue tu culpa, lo lamento. No quiero que te sientas culpable por esto. Admito que yo también me pase de la raya, digamos que estaba desesperado porque yo también quería ver a Rosa contenta. Hemos estado más de dos años juntos como amigos, ¿Comprendes? No quería llegar a la violencia contigo.

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente, comenzando a recordar lo que había pasado en ese día. Sinceramente, habían sido unos verdaderos idiotas, ¿Cómo pudieron haber caído tan bajo? Inclusive llegando al extremo de usar la violencia física.

—H-hola… eh… Supuse que estarían aquí, ya que todos se han ido y… Lynn ya se encargó de Karla, por eso… vine aquí para poder tomar una decisión. Lo estuve pensando demasiado…

—Rosa… si es por lo de la pelea, no te preocupes. Ya todo está bien, ¿Si? Así que puedes volver con las chicas…

Rosa, en respuesta, negó varias veces con la cabeza; jactándose de ello. Sinceramente ya había tomado la decisión, una decisión que a partir de ahora podría cambiar el rumbo de su destino; literalmente. De repente, en sus mejillas se esparcían unas pequeñas lágrimas, en señal de frustración. Tenía miedo.

Se sentía una completa egoísta, desde el principio. Siempre quería o más bien, creía mantener la calma sobre todo; fingiendo ser neutral ante cualquier situación. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que sólo estaba lastimando a quien la rodeaba.

—Leigh, en primer lugar, quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste una persona muy importante para mí. Desde el momento en que nos hicimos novios y en todas las decisiones que te he apoyado. En serio, lo agradezco, siempre fuiste un buen novio.

¿Acaso era idiota? Sólo debía soltarlo y ya, sin sentirse atada si quiera. Pero…Observar la fría mirada de Leigh y al notar en su cara una expresión de suma tristeza y consternación, sólo la hacían dudar cada vez más de sus palabras.

No. Más bien, la interrogante era, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida amorosa? Parecía una irresponsable.

—Yo… Yo también lo agradezco, demasiado. A pesar de que teníamos nuestras discusiones como cualquier pareja, fuiste la mejor, o bueno, lo eres.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa oración "fuiste la mejor" ¿Acaso ya sabía que le iba a terminar? Y quizá en una ruptura bastante dolorosa, una ruptura que provocaría una cicatriz en el corazón de por vida. Lysandro sólo se disponía a escuchar atentamente, aunque se preguntaba el por qué debía presenciar aquello.

—Bien, lo diré sin rodeos y porque no quiero seguir viendo tu cara de sufrimiento. Leigh… creo que… debemos terminar.

Este último sólo suspiró, desviando la mirada. Era bastante imprudente, siendo honesto. Sólo quería desahogarse con alguien sin que nadie lo juzgase. Lo último que quería era que su hermano lo viese llorar. Era tan desagradable.

—Bien… je, supongo que ya estaba esperando esto, fue pura casualidad, ¿no? Que me topase contigo aquí y precisamente diciéndome esto delante de mi hermano. Pero… no tienes por qué sentir culpa, Rosa. Desde el principio, me merecía esto. Espero que seas muy feliz.

—De acuerdo, espero que tú también consigas la felicidad con otra persona y seas más independiente.—Comentó Rosalya con la cabeza gacha y la mirada pérdida.—Ya puedes irte, es todo lo que tenía qué decir, y ya no debo sentir culpa.

Dicho lo último, ya era algo bastante evidente. Leigh, sin ni siquiera mirarla, se retiró del aula. Lysandro aún seguía sorprendido.

—Creo que, fuiste demasiado cruel con Leigh aun así. No debiste decirle eso de que ya no sentirías culpa. Debe estar llorando en los pasillos.

—¿Y qué? Él fue el que comenzó todo esto, yo sólo intentaba solucionar las cosas con él. Ahora, debo volver con las chicas…

Sin embargo, antes de que tan sólo pudiese voltearse para poder seguir con su camino y salir de allí también, sintió cómo alguien la agarraba de la muñeca con un poco de fuerza; obligándola a que girase su rostro para así finalmente robarle un dulce beso en los labios. Rosalya quedó sorprendida un par de segundos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Corresponderle o simplemente escapar?

—Rosa… te seré honesto y espero que al menos aprecies eso. Yo… siempre soñé con que este día llegara, que por fin pudieses abrir los ojos y terminaras con mi hermano.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Oye! Espera un momento, por favor. Ahh… ¿Cómo decirlo? No creas que terminé con Leigh porque de repente me sentía atraída hacia ti, tú no me gustas, ¿Si? Que quede claro—Espetó Rosa, intentando sonar convincente.

Ahora se comportaba como toda una tsundere. Desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos; intentando sonar segura. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Lysandro? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría enamorarse completamente de él?

…..

Castiel había decidido quedarse en casa junto con Laetti para poder ayudarla en su equipaje ya que sería un viaje muy largo.

—¿En serio había necesidad de comprar vestidos de baño? No creo que en California haya delfines u acuarios. Espero que conozcas chicos u hombres de verdad, no estilo Armin. Si tienes pésimos gustos.

Laetti chasqueó la lengua, sacándole la lengua como niña pequeña. No necesitaba escuchar sus sermones. Era casi una adulta.

—Estaré bien. Espero no marearme con la comida de avión. La última vez fue un desastre. Ya tengo listas las bolsas.

—Aun así, conociéndote a ti y tu suerte, pareciera como si el mundo estuviese en tu contra. ¿Aún no has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que visitamos el acuario?

—No es mi culpa que esos peces hayan querido comerse mi atún. Aunque es bastante irónico. Ah… qué lindos recuerdos. A tus padres sí que les gustaba pasear con nosotros. Es bueno tener un álbum de recuerdos.

—Qué bueno por ti, al menos tienes que fingir que no guardas rencor hacia ellos y puedes atesorar esos momentos con videos o fotos. Es bueno que no sientas rencor por eso…

Laetti lo observó un par de segundos, intentando no parecer sorprendida por las recientes palabras de su primo. ¿Acaso él…?

—Ah… a veces eres una persona bastante pesada, ¿Sabes? No entiendo tu actitud. De todas formas, no es algo que me convenga.

—Por lo menos ya tengo a alguien que sabe entenderme. Debo admitir que es torpe, toda una Mary Sue y a veces se disculpa por todo, pero ella sigue a mi lado.

Su prima chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose ofendida al respecto. ¿Qué le importaba? No era su vida, y ya tenía suficiente con haberle despejado sus sentimientos hacia Lynn. Sólo se dispuso a alistar el equipaje, guardando sus champuses, lociones y maquillaje dentro de la valija. Salió de la habitación.

Castiel intentó permanecer firme ante ella. No necesitaba cuestionar su personalidad. Ahora Lynn intentaba conocerlo más de a fondo.

Escuchó cómo la valija hacia un sonido demasiado molesto a medida que Laetti bajaba las escaleras con cierta furia, como si estuviese atormentándolo a propósito. Caminó detrás de ella, ayudándola a bajar su equipaje, más las dos maletas extras.

—¡No necesito de tu ayuda! Sólo espera a que se lo cuente a mis tíos. Sólo basta con una llamada. Ahora puedo verlo con claridad, sólo piensas en Lynn—Lo fulminó con la mirada, comenzando a hacer berrinches.

Castiel desvió la mirada, arrepintiéndose por lo que había dicho anteriormente. Era cierto. Se había vuelto un egoísta y sólo quería a Lynn para él.

Pero, ¿Quién más aparte de él podría comprenderlo? Nadie, nadie podía entender el sentimiento de felicidad y tranquilidad que aquello le causaba. De repente una torpe chica llegaba y le decía con aires de grandeza que debía hacerse pasar por su novio, hasta que de a poco iba comprendiendo el sentimiento de amor. La quería y detestaba que alguien más cuestionara aquello.

Por un momento pudo haber pensado "¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica? Yo no sería un buen candidato. Si quiere divertirse, que al menos elija a alguien que esté acorde a sus estándares" sin embargo, a medida que se daban las cosas, de a poco se sumergía más en ella al punto de dejar el orgullo de lado y confesársele. Entonces, ¿Quién más podría llegar a entenderlo a la perfección? Ni siquiera sus padres o Laetti.

—¿Y? ¿Qué les vas a decir? Seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar, ¿no? ¿Acaso quieres que se enteren de tu sucio secreto?—Murmuró el pelirrojo en tono de burla, acomodándose en el sillón.—Serás mi prima pero yo también puedo jugar sucio.

Laetti quedó atónita ante las palabras de Castiel, ¡Era totalmente cierto! Podía parecer que ella era como una máquina de dulce sonriente, pero por ningún motivo permitiría que su secreto saliese a la luz y en las manos equivocadas. Observó la hora y decidió sentarse en el sillón de al lado, esperando que su celular sonase.

Debía decírselo claro de una vez por todas. Lynn era su novia y nada lo iba a cambiar. Ahora podía sentir la tranquilidad interior a su lado. Sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Castiel… quizá ya debiste haberte enterado por boca de uno de mis familiares, ¿no? En la fiesta de despedida… tus padres vendrán a visitarte mañana. Ya lo confirmaron.

De nuevo, sintió cómo todas sus esperanzas se iban al caño. La imagen borrosa, su madre que se dedicaba solamente a reprocharlo y juzgarlo, prohibiéndole interactuar con otros niños e inclusive niñas de su edad. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sintió su corazón quebrantarse. Sabía que algo iba a cambiar con la llegada de sus progenitores.

—Ya veo, así que… se sintieron tan mal por mí que quieren compensarlo con una hermosa visita. Bueno, me encargaré de satisfacerlos.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	13. No sabes lo que te espera

_**Holi! Primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Sdlskdlsk me hacen sentir especial con este fic que me estoy tomando tan en serio xD ¡Ojalá les guste este cap! Me esforcé demasiado, je. Aunque igual es corto así que pueden ir preparando mi tumba :v je. Eh. Si, una aclaración. Lo siguiente es un flashback, (la primera escena) x.x**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13:**_

_**"No sabes lo que te espera"**_

—¿Castiel? ¿Por qué mentiste de esa forma? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? Eres un hijo bastante malo, creo que aún no te ha quedado claro quiénes son tus padres.—Le hablaba una señora de cabello rojizo y estatura media, casi con la voz quebrantada; observando a su pequeño hijo con cierto repudio. Le propinó una sonora bofetada.

El pequeño, aparentemente, estaba más que asustado. Se tocó la mejilla, retrocediendo. No quería que su mamá le tocara ni un solo cabello, mucho menos su padre. Se levantó enseguida, limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos, reproches y que lo juzgasen sin razón.

Corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitieron, su respiración agitada y los pulsos de su corazón acelerado, sus pasos frenaron cuando de repente llegó a un bosque lejano. Intentó regular su respiración, observando el árbol frondoso que se hallaba en frente de él. Escuchó un galopeo proveniente de los arbustos. De allí salió un pastor alemán.

—¿Uh?—Arqueó una ceja, arrodillándose en frente del can, quien no dejaba de batir su cola—¿Te perdiste pequeño? ¿Dónde está tu dueño?—Le acarició la cabeza, fijándose en su cuello. Al parecer no traía collar que le indicase un dueño.—¿Te abandonaron?

—¿Estás segura que se escapó después de eso? Creí que estaba en su habitación. ¿Dónde estará? ¡Castiel! ¡Castiel! Soy tu padre, estoy preocupado por ti. ¡Al menos queremos escuchar tu voz!—Gritaba el tipo, recorriendo todo el parque del barrio.

—¡Demonios! ¡Son mis padres! ¿Dónde me escondo? Si me encuentran no dudarán en volver a someterme en clases prácticas—El pequeño pelirrojo estaba desesperado, así que decidió abalanzarse detrás de un árbol, agarrando al can.—Shh, no ladres.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas y ya no se escuchaba ninguna voz autoritaria, así que decidió salir; vigilando todo a su alrededor. Sonrió al can, acariciándole la cabeza; comenzando a jugar con él y enseñarle algunos trucos con una rama del árbol. Estaba emocionado y ya no se sentía tan solo ni miserable.

No quería volver a casa y lo peor, el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse; avecinando el atardecer. Derramó un par de lágrimas, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del perro.

—En serio, Jean. Te juro que cuando ese mocoso vuelva, lo primero que haré será castigarlo y dejarlo un mes sin interactuar con nadie. La policía puede contactarnos.

—Ya cálmate Valeria. No solucionas nada enojándote. Esta noche lo buscaré en el bosque lejano, estoy seguro que Castiel podrá soportar el frio y a los animales.

Lo último sinceramente le dolió. ¿Acaso sus padres pensaban que él era un androide sin sentimientos? De la ira pasó a la frustración, y de la frustración a la tristeza. Rápidamente se quedó dormido en el vientre de aquél can, mientras la brisa corría.

…

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas, Karla? ¿No sientes que de pronto todos tus problemas están desapareciendo viniendo a este centro comercial? Después de todo es una tarde de chicas! Así que estemos juntas, ¿Si? Oh, somos como las tres mosqueteras, ja.

—Te emocionas por nada, sinceramente. Las tardes con Amber eran mejores aunque fuera presumida y caprichosa. Bueno, iré a comprar figuras de animales. Adiós.

—Qué malos modales, encima que te perdonamos y te invitamos en buen plan y tú de grosera a comparar esto con una amistad falsa.—Habló Rosalya cruzándose de brazos, más que molesta.—Al menos intenta divertirte, o no sé, finge que estás feliz.

Karla lo meditó un par de segundos, resoplando a la vez que desviaba la mirada. De todas formas, debía conformarse por ahora con un pequeño grupo y juntarse con ellas, al menos hasta que Amber recuperara la compostura. Les siguió el juego, uniéndoseles.

—Por cierto Karla… ¿Alguna vez has pensando en algún chico? Aparte de Castiel, por supuesto.—Le codeó a Lynn en modo de sorna, dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad y perversión.—Vamos, no puedes abstenerte por siempre.

Karla se sonrojo sobremanera al escuchar aquella minuciosa pregunta a la vez que caminaba. A decir verdad, no era que le prestase mucha atención al tema del amor o de los chicos. De repente la imagen de un Kentin protegiéndola, hizo que se erizara.

—¡¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?! Mejor vamos a comprar figuras de animales! ¡Vamos!—Rápidamente cambió de tema, agarrando a ambas del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Qué con esa actitud?—Exigió saber Rosalya, como si estuviese recriminándola por su sorpresivo cambio de actitud.—¿Dónde quedó la egocéntrica e insoportable Karla?

La mencionada simplemente la fulminó, como si estuviese asesinándola con la mirada. Debía admitir que tenía un insoportable comportamiento y a veces sus ataques de bipolaridad le ganaban la jugada. Sus ojos brillaron al notar el pequeño almacén en donde se vendían las figuras de animales y corrió más rápido con las muñecas de ambas chicas ya notablemente lastimadas. Entró de sopetón a la tienda, admirando un pequeño dálmata de juguete que se encontraba en la repisa más alta. Le emocionaba contemplar aquello. Después de realizar su compra, se estiró; sentándose en una banca sólo para comenzar a degustar un delicioso helado de fresa. Rosalya dejó a un lado las bolsas de las compras mientras Lynn se sentaba a probarse unos tacones.

La tarde se había pasado casi volando, aproximadamente cuatro horas en el centro comercial y luego en los videojuegos. Karla se despidió de ambas. Sonrió en sus adentros.

…..

Ya finalmente ambos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, demasiado exhaustos. Castiel por el extraño sueño que había tenido y Lynn por la extraña tarde de chicas junto con Karla y Rosalya. Apareció Laetti en frente de ellos, mirándoles con cierto reproche y desagrado. Alistó las maletas, dirigiéndose a uno de los aviones próximos a despegar, tan sólo faltando quince minutos para el vuelo. No se despidió. Simplemente subió.

—¿Eh? ¿Le pasa algo a Laetti? Ni si quiera se despidió de nosotros! Y yo que le tenía una canasta llena de comida.—Lloriqueó Lynn, lamentándose por sus inútiles esfuerzos.

Castiel no respondió ante su inquietante pregunta, mantenía su semblante serio; inexpresivo. Observó la hora. ¿Cuánto más tardarían ellos en llegar? Contaba los minutos.

—Será mejor que los esperemos aquí sentados.—Sugirió el pelirrojo en un tono indiferente, sentándose en una de las sillas del Terminal.—No hay mucho por hacer, ya tomamos un café Express, ayudé a Laetti con su equipaje pesado y le envié un folleto de turismo.—Comentaba al mismo tiempo que le daba sorbos a su gaseosa.—Hubiese traído a Demonio para distraerme, pero la gente de aquí es muy exigente con su reglamento de mierda.

—_"Mhmm… me pregunto cómo son los padres de Castiel, siempre me ha surgido esa inquietud en mi cabeza. Bueno, deben ser personas amigables y extrovertidas."_

De pronto sintió cómo el celular de Castiel vibraba dentro de su bolsillo, sacándolo al instante. Al parecer era un mensaje de texto por parte de su madre, avisándole que ya había bajado del avión y que estaban en la zona del detector de metales. Una voz femenina dio la siguiente información por medio del micrófono "El avión M-16 acaba de aterrizar. Los pasajeros ya pueden ir bajando. Gracias". Agarró a Lynn de la mano, comenzando a caminar junto con ella.

—¿Por qué esta casualidad? Se va Laetti y preciso llegan mis padres a joderlo todo. Debieron haberse quedado en Francia.—Murmuró Castiel mientras caminaba a paso rápido, maldiciendo en sus adentros.

Lynn ya no entendía absolutamente nada. De repente su novio la llevaba a rastras, como si algo malo estuviese pasando. ¿Qué había sido ese mensaje? Suspiró de alivio al recordar que tal vez se avergonzaba de sus padres. Comenzó a imaginarse a sus suegros.

—_"Oww ¡Qué emoción! ¡No puedo creer que por fin vaya a conocer a mis suegros! Siento que la angustia me está matando… ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¡Oh, no!"_

—Mamá, Papá, qué gusto verlos aquí, creo. Bueno, quiero presentarles a Lynn Darcy, mi novia.—Habló con determinación y aun conservando su típico semblante serio.—Espero que puedan aceptarla. Ella es muy dulce y extrovertida, así que, conózcanla.

Lynn se sintió un poco intimidada al conocer en persona a sus suegros. En frente de ella había una mujer de cabello rojizo con un atuendo demasiado peculiar, y un tipo alto que no se pasaba de los treinta de edad. Era muy joven. ¿Por qué de repente sentía un cosquilleo y con tremendas ganas de huir?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Solo puedo decir que… ya a partir de aquí, las cosas se verán totalmente jodidas, por eso hice el capítulo tan corto, Lel. Nos vemos en una pronta actualización, se les quiere!**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	14. Viendo la otra cara de la moneda

**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, por fin vuelvo del más allá para seguir con este fic x.x bueno, al principio me estaba perdiendo del hilo de la historia pero volviendo a leer, creo que ya estoy más cuerda :33 continuemos.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**"Viendo la otra cara de la moneda"**_

—Ohh…. ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Lynn? La novia de nuestro hijo…—La Señora la analizó detenidamente, como si fuese un experimento raro—No estás mal a comparación de otras chicas…

Castiel rodó los ojos, apartando la mirada. Aunque no lo admitiese muy a menudo, odiaba cuando sus padres se atrevían a juzgar a sus relaciones. Por ello, el noviazgo casi nunca funcionaba y tenía que tirar la toalla como última opción. Mucha gente salía y entraba, abordando los distintos aviones.

El padre de Castiel, por su parte, sólo mantenía la mirada fija en la jovencita. Algo no le daba buena espina.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal si llevan el equipaje hasta la casa? Así podremos hablar más tranquilos. Seguro deben estar muy cansados. Cinco horas en avión y tres meses de viaje no es cualquier cosa. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

—No es necesario, niña. Podemos cargar con los equipajes nosotros solos. Cariño, ¿Podrías llamar a un taxi, por favor? Deben estar afuera—Valeria hizo el ademan de acercarse a la bocina del teléfono, llamando a un taxi.

En unos cinco minutos escucharon el claxon de un taxi. Salieron y enseguida pusieron el equipaje en la parte de atrás. Lynn fue la última en abordarlo.

—Para ser honesto, nunca esperé que llegasen… justamente hoy.

—En realidad, no íbamos a venir. Sólo que recibimos una llamada de tu prima diciéndonos que estabas mal de la cabeza y…

—Cállense. No saben nada. —Fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelirrojo. Estaba muy callado y se notaba a leguas que no tenía ánimos de discutir con sus padres.

…..

Por fin en casa, los padres de Castiel dejaron ambas maletas en la sala principal; pagándole al taxista. Lynn, ya bastante incómoda con la situación, se sentó en el sofá, prendiendo la televisión solo para disimular. Castiel se encontraba en la cocina preparando un té para "calmarse". Debia admitir que al principio se sentía demasiado molesto con la intromisión de Lynn en su vida, pero ahora que se están conociendo mejor, no quiere dejarla ir.

—"Hay algo de sus padres que no me cuadra"—Pensaba Lynn a la vez que veía un absurdo programa de televisión infantil.

—Ah, estás aquí. Castiel no tardará con el té—Le anunció Valeria, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en el perchero. Se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su hijo.

"En realidad, Laetti nos llamó diciéndonos que estabas mal de la cabeza" ¿A qué se referían con eso? Por un minuto creyó que Laetti en realidad era su amiga, pero ahora… lo estaba dudando. Y mucho.

—Yo no creo que seas una chica mala—De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Jean, sentándose en el otro mueble para hablar con ella.—No le hagas caso a Valeria, es más exigente con Castiel. Tiene sus motivos.

—Bueno… yo… no sé qué pensar ni qué decir. No conozco a su hijo muy bien que digamos porque llevamos poco en la relación, pero… en verdad quiero verlo feliz—Su tono de voz bajaba gradualmente y aumentaba en molestia—Por eso… no permitiré que ni su madre me aleje de él.

—Por favor, no te involucres mucho en la relación que esos dos tienen… puedes resultar herida. Es sólo un aviso.

…..

Lysandro se había sentado en una banca, esperanzado con que Rosalya llegase para su "cita perfecta". Hace pocos días, después de la ruptura de Rosa y Leigh, Lysandro decidió dejar que las cosas procesaran lentamente hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Por ello, le había escrito a Rosa esa misma mañana.

—Espero que venga… ¿Y si me dice que soy de lo peor?—Suspiró, sintiéndose decaído—Cierto… la última vez que nos vimos me dejó en claro que no sentía nada por mi y que necesitaba pensar las cosas…

Resignado y todo, se levantó de la banca con el corazón roto al igual que sus pobres esperanzas de Romeo enamorado. En ese mismo instante, apareció Rosalya. La fémina lucia un hermoso vestido color rojo que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, su cabello platino reluciendo como nunca y un poco de brillo labial que hacia resaltarlos levemente. Al parecer, tenia lágrimas rodando por sus suaves mejillas.

La voz se le quebraba. Solo trataba de expresar y comunicarle sus sentimientos. Aunque a decir verdad, seguía muy confundida y no estaba segura si debía hacer aquello. Miedo a ser rechazada o a no tener una segunda oportunidad. Habló.

—Te quiero.—Musitó, casi inaudible.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.—Volvió a repetir, pero esta vez un poco más alto; casi desesperada.

—Eh, Rosa… ¿Estás bien?— El muchacho parecía sorprendido y en shock, ¿Estaba soñando acaso?

La chica mantenía sus piernas totalmente cerradas, apretándose el pecho con ambas manos y los ojos cerrados; como si en verdad confesar sus sentimientos fuese una misión casi imposible. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

—Todo este tiempo…—Gimoteó y las lágrimas se avecinaban—Todo este tiempo has estado conmigo y yo… y yo…—Su llanto se hacía audible. Era tan vergonzoso para ella—He sido una tonta… perdón.

El Victoriano esbozó una dulce sonrisa para sí mismo. Seguidamente se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, dándole un cálido abrazo como si estuviese aferrándose a ella.

—Rosa… no sabes todo lo que he esperado para que este día llegara—Aspiró el aroma de su casi novia, poniéndose feliz y satisfecho con la reciente confesión—Te amo.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo ellos dos ahí en el parque. Abrazándose el uno al otro como si fuesen amantes o no quisieran nunca separarse el uno del otro. Rosa seguía más sonrojada que nunca pero aun así, estaba feliz consigo misma porque había podido ser consciente de lo que en verdad sentía.

—Tonto Lyss… Sabes que después de esto, no podrás dejarme ¿verdad?—Le pregunto la chica en murmuros, acariciando el cabello ajeno. Su voz era casi como una melodía. Bastante suave.

—Lo sé…

…

Ya de noche, Castiel estaba en su habitación leyendo algunas revistas de motocicletas. Demonio estaba durmiendo a su lado como buen perro fiel. A decir verdad, no le gustaba la idea de que su madre decidiera por él quién era buena influencia para él y quién no. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus padres aunque si encabronaban mucho.

Mientras tanto, Lynn estaba ocupada lavando los platos puesto que se había quedado a cenar hace pocos minutos. Aunque siendo honesta, la cena había sido un ambiente muy tenso ya que casi nadie hablaba, ella tenía que comenzar la conversación o cambiar de tema constantemente debido a que Valeria la criticaba hasta por cómo respiraba. Tenía que aguantarla de todos modos.

En ese momento, mientras tarareaba una canción en su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en temas más importantes, Valeria apareció por detrás con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Jean estaba en la sala durmiendo aunque solo se escuchaba el sonido de las propagandas ridículas que pasaban por televisión. Solo ellas dos en la cocina. Valeria frunció el ceño, arrebatándole unos que otros platos y examinándolos; verificando que no hubiese ni una sola mancha de suciedad o ya la criticaría.

—Te diré esto una sola vez—Dejó el plato en la alacena y la cerró con fuerza, demasiado enojada—Desde que nos conocimos en el aeropuerto no me caes bien—Le confesó directamente y sin rodeos. Su voz era áspera—O aprendes a cómo ser una buena novia para mi hijo o te vas de su vida.

—¿Qué?—Apenas y musitó, sin comprender casi nada—¿Usted me está diciendo cómo debo ser una mujer?—Se quitó los guantes de cocina, alzando un poco la voz.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo x.x de pronto suba el próximo capitulo este jueves 10 de diciembre pero quién sabe, tengo que terminar ciertos asuntos en cuanto a mi vida academica y casi profesional, Lel. Se les quiere!**

**Nyny-Out.**


	15. cayendo al precipicio 1

**Yeihh! Lo prometido es deuda. Pude actualizar :D aprovechen porque estoy en descanso, skdksdksjd y aprobé mi curso de inglés. Bueno, ya no los aburro más, espero les guste este cap x.x**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: **_

_**"Cayendo al precipicio"**_

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, ya queriendo intimidar a la chica. Parecía que la amenaza iba en serio y cuando se trataba de caerle bien a tu suegra, las cosas se iban por mal camino; casi cayendo al abismo.

—Eres una muchacha bonita, simple, sencilla…—Mientras iba hablando, la iba observando, tocándole el cabello solo para después soltarlo con asco— ¿Cómo es que mi hijo se pudo fijar en ti? Me hubiese gustado mejor Debrah o Amber, al menos ellas son mucho más interesantes que tú.

—Pues lamento que su hijo no haya escogido a un par de zorras.

Sorpresa. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que la novia de Castiel fuese tan grosera y descortés. Le estampó una bofetada en el rostro, para después lanzarle una mirada asesina como si quisiera transmitirle un sencillo "aléjate de mi hijo, amenaza". Lynn quedó sorprendida y se tocó la mejilla con cuidado puesto que su cara ya estaba ardiendo y no quería que Castiel la viese así.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, la muchacha comenzó a derramar lágrimas; sintiendo que se embarcaba en un bote lleno de amenazas y miradas asesinas por parte de la progenitora de su propio novio. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Odio? Sí, y mucho. Por primera vez en su vida sentía odio y repudio hacia alguien. Renunciar. Eso quería. Renunciar a todo.

—¿Sabe? Qué vergüenza—Murmuró, aun teniendo el coraje de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro— Que Castiel tenga una madre como usted. Se nota a leguas que nunca supo cómo criar a un hijo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Castiel es feliz conmigo, con nosotros. Jean y yo hacemos un buen trabajo educándolo, y tú no deberías entrometerte en nuestra relación— La señaló con el dedo como si fuese un animal— Desde que llegaste a la vida de mi hijo, has destruido su paz interior.

—Eso es ridículo. Castiel desde un principio…—Se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si estuviese recordando todo— Ha sido muy bueno conmigo… muy bueno… y no es tan malo como uno puede llegar a creer.

Castiel cerró los ojos, demasiado pensativo al respecto. Había escuchado toda la conversación desde principio a fin. En realidad, le sorprendía el coraje que su novia podía llegar a tener, y todo por él. Sí, exacto. ÉL era la causa principal. No le gustaba que su madre se entrometiera en sus noviazgos pero tampoco podía reprenderla y rebelarse contra ella. Se odiaba a sí mismo, por no tener agallas y ser honesto con respecto a lo que sentía. Ni siquiera se inmutó y salió a escena cuando su propia madre abofeteó a su chica.

—No me venga con clases de psicología, señora—Por fin Lynn se había revelado, soltando una sonora carcajada— Sé lo que y cómo soy, sé cómo debo vestirme y comportarme. Así que por favor, ahórrese los comentarios.

….

En el instituto Sweet Amoris, todos los estudiantes murmuraban y conversaban acerca de lo que habían visto la vez anterior en el parque. El tema central era la confesión de Rosalya hacia Lysandro. Oficialmente eran novios.

—Rosa…—El victoriano se hallaba muerto de la vergüenza, escondido detrás de la puerta del armario del conserje— ¡No puedo creer que ahora todos sepan que somos novios!

Rosalya se dio una palmada en el rostro, queriendo sacarlo de su escondite. Más sin embargo, Lysandro se rehusaba; casi arrastrando los pies. Ya cuando logró sacarlo, todas las chicas se le vinieron encima con muchas interrogantes. Siempre le preguntaban acerca del por qué Leigh y Rosa terminaron en primer lugar o cómo se sintió cuando la chica se le confesó.

—Rosa, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Leigh?—Le preguntó Karla, casi viniéndosele encima. Ya los pasillos del colegio estaban atiborradas de fans enfurecidas.—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dejado por su hermano? ¿Eso no sería más bien como una traición?

—¡Claro que no me arrepiento! Y además, ¿Cómo saben tanto? Si ese día que me confesé… solo estábamos los dos… ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso alguien grabó eso? ¡Hablen ya!

Le mostró su videocámara junto con una carpeta de unas fotos demasiado comprometedoras.

—¿Karla?— Más su tono de preocupación y sorpresa, era de una enorme decepcion.

—Mhmm, bueno, lo siento, pero tenia que hacer algo.—Esbozó una sonrisa, mostrándole las fotos donde estaba ella con Lysandro besándose.—Si quieres también te muestro la grabación de la confesión y todo, a Leigh de seguro le encantará.

Esa ya era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó a la castaña; jalándole de los cabellos. Lo único que quería era recuperar las fotos que creía sumamente confidenciales, junto con el video para poder borrar toda evidencia.

De ahí se escuchó una sonora bofetada. Todo el mundo hizo un círculo para poder presenciar aquello. Amber estaba riendo a carcajadas, disfrutando el espectáculo, mientras que Melody solo llamaba a gritos a la Directora.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!.—Le propinó otra bofetada, una más fuerte que la anterior.— ¡Confiamos en ti! Crei que después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Laetti, en serio habias cambiado.

Karla se echó a reír nuevamente. Ya el daño estaba hecho. ¿Confiar? No, jamás. Acababan de hacerle la burla y ya hasta los chicos de la secundaria miraban a la albina con cierto desagrado. La Directora se encargó de tranquilizar la situación, haciendo que todos se fuesen a sus respectivos salones.

Lysandro, por su parte, solo se limitaba a mirar a Karla con el ceño fruncido; decepcionado. Kentin llegó, algo incrédulo por los rumores que se esparcían en el instituto. El chico ya no sabía qué creer de Karla.

—¿En serio creíste que traicionaría la amistad de Amber por estar con ustedes dos?—De nuevo, soltó una sonora carcajada.—Por favor, para eso hay más opciones.

—¡Eres una maldita hija de puta!—No pudo más. La golpeó contra la pared, estrellando su frente contra el muro; obligándola a soltar el portafolio. Lo recogió. — Y me llevo las fotos.

Sin embargo, detrás de ella, se escucharon unas pisadas aproximándose a su dirección. Se maldijo en sus adentros. Ahí, parado, con una expresión tanto de desagrado como de decepción, estaba Leigh.

Las palabras no faltaban, pero tampoco sobraban.

—Vaya, entonces los rumores eran ciertos.—El azabache suspiró, como si estuviese meditando las cosas.—Eres solo una perra que se pasea entre mi hermano y yo. —Sentenció, con un tono de desagrado.

Lysandro frunció el ceño y jaló a su hermano del cuello de la camisa, comenzando a golpearlo; algo sumamente extraño en él ya que el victoriano odiaba las riñas y casi nunca tenía problemas dentro del instituto, haciéndolo lucir una persona sensata.

Rosalya separó a ambos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Leigh tenia su nariz sangrando al igual que un ojo morado y algunos dientes chuecos. Tosió, carraspeando un poco para aclarar su garganta. Le arrebató de las manos el portafolio, observando con detalle cada una de las fotografías.

—No sé qué deba hacer con estas fotos.—En una de ellas, aparecia Rosa abalanzándose al victoriano solo para besarlo con mucha pasión y desdén.—¿Deberia acaso divulgarlas para que todos en el instituto sepan que te acostaste con mi hermano enseguida cuando rompimos nuestra relación?.

Ambos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos, sorprendidos por semejantes especulaciones y señalamientos. Ya no iban a tolerar sus infantiles y absurdas amenazas.

—No serias capaz…—Musitó Rosalya. Después levantó la voz.—¡Y yo jamás me he acostado con Lysandro! ¡Retráctate!.—Ahí levantó el puño.—¿O acaso quieres que te deje el otro ojo morado? Porque con gusto…

Lysandro la calmó, agarrando su mano convertida en puño. Solo quería suavizar la situación.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de las fotos?—Le preguntó en tono severo sin andar con rodeos.

—Que me entregues a Lynn.—Contestó el azabache, apretando el portafolios.

—¡Ni de coña!—Fue la taciturna respuesta de Rosa, aun sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.— Ella es novia de Castiel, déjate de bobadas.

—Hablo muy en serio.—La interrumpió.—Si me acuesto con Lynn, les devuelvo las fotos. Hoy es miércoles, tienen hasta el viernes.

Se miraron, aun con una expresión de preocupación. Rosa era la mejor amiga de Lynn. No sería capaz de entregar el cuerpo de su amiga a un idiota pervertido solo por unas simples fotos, pero también estaba en riesgo su reputación y relación con Lysandro.

"Perdóname, Lynn" fue el pensamiento lastimero de Rosa antes de decir las temidas palabras que seguro la sentenciarían de muerte.

—De acuerdo. Es un trato.

* * *

**Dfdkfdfkd iba a hacer un capitulo más largo, pero me llaman y de verdad he estado más ocupada de lo habitual x.x ah si, feliz año nuevo adelantado! Por cierto, este capítulo estará dividido en dos partes asi que no creo que me demore mucho con la segunda parte, todo a lo que me alcance el tiempo en la PC.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Nyny-chan**


	16. Cayendo al precipicio 2

_**¡Por fin! Pude actualizar uwu kjdksjdkjs estoy feliz porque me estoy tomando en serio este proyecto. Bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capitulo. Perdón si salió muy popis jajajaja. Gracias a todas las que me siguen! Significa mucho para mí, en serio.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 16_**

**_"Cayendo al precipicio. Parte 2."_**

Un blog.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio abriste un blog? ¡Será una bomba total!

Karla seguía dudando acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, pero con tal de salvar la amistad de Ámber, era más que suficiente.

—Y no solo eso. La tonta de Rosa no logró arrebatarme todas las fotos.

Eso fue como música para sus oídos. La rubia enseguida le arrebató las fotos restantes, observando cada una con detalle.

—Haremos dinero con esto.

Li y Charlotte igual se le unieron mientras que ésta última comenzaba a editar el reciente blog fundado por Karla hace apenas unos minutos.

—Bien, solo debemos tener una primicia. ¿Cómo quieres que comience? Díctame.

Karla quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo manipulaban su computadora al igual que su blog. Ósea, si tenía pensado chantajear a Rosa un poco y tal vez jugarle una broma pesada a Lynn como venganza por haberle arrebatado a Castiel, pero jamás llegaría a tal extremo de divulgarlas en serio.

— ¿Qué van a hacer con mis fotos?

El grupo de arpías se intercambiaron miradas de confusión para luego soltar sonoras carcajadas que seguramente resonaban por toda la habitación.

—¿y aun lo preguntas, tontita? ¿Pues qué vamos a hacer? Simplemente divulgarlas. No solo el instituto se enterará que Rosa es una zorra, sino también toda la ciudad. Aquí el problema es la popularidad de este blog.

Enseguida la expresión de la castaña cambió de una de confesión a otra de rabia. Si. Estaba demasiado encabronada. Frunció el ceño y le propinó un golpe en el estómago a la rubia.

—¡Pásame las malditas fotos en este instante!

Amber no lo pensó más. Le devolvió el golpe, pero esta vez mucho peor. Li y Charlotte decidieron apoyarla, jalando de los cabellos a Karla para después encerrarla en el closet bajo llave y candado.

—Quieras o no, estas fotos van a ser divulgadas. Te atreves a hablar, y tú también estarás muerta.

…..

¿Culpa? Si, demasiada. Toda una mezcla de sensaciones que le revolvían el estómago, ¿Cómo podía traicionar la confianza de alguien que ha sido su mejor amiga desde hace más de tres años? Se sentía como la peor basura del mundo. Sólo se maldecía a sí misma, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese terminado su relación con Leigh, si no hubiese tenido sentimientos por Lysandro y no se le hubiese confesado en aquél parque… todo hubiese sido más diferente.

—Vamos, Rosa… No es momento de insultarte… es hora de que pongas la cara.

Lo primero era organizar el plan, ¿Cómo demonios iba a secuestrar a Lynn? No podía pasarse por su casa con un pasamontañas para luego llevársela y ponerle cloroformo en la nariz. No. Eso solo la llevaría a la cárcel.

—¿Qué tal si no lo hacemos? Digo, podemos engañar a Leigh y así no tendremos la necesidad de secuestrar a nadie. Total, yo también tengo un club de admiradoras en el instituto Sweet Amoris.

Lysandro tenía razón. No podía estar en la necesidad de traicionar la confianza de alguien tan especial para ella y que la ha acompañado en tantos momentos. Así que lo mejor era recurrir al plan B. Cuando de engañar a Leigh se trataba, el Victoriano siempre resultaba ileso y tenía muchos planes en mente, todo tratando con cautela y sutileza. ¿Y si mejor se buscaban a otro rehén? ¡No! Eso era mucho peor! Dios.

—Tenemos hasta el viernes y ya hoy es miércoles en la tarde. Se nos está agotando el tiempo, Lyss.

Ya la albina se podía imaginar a Leigh riéndose en su trono o quizá en su habitación masturbándose con las fotos o lanzándole dardos. Simplemente sádico.

—Confía en mí, sé cómo puedo sobornarlo y aun así me entregará esas fotos.

Tragó saliva. La verdad es que, mientras más meditaba el asunto mientras iba caminando por el parque, más los nervios la consumían. ¿Y qué tal si el plan no funcionaba? Bueno, de todas formas iba a entregar su confianza en manos de Lysandro. Él sonrió de lado y se despidieron con un beso en los labios en cuanto él se aproximó a la puerta de su casa.

—Por favor, Lysandro. Si Leigh comienza a hacerte algo, no dudes en llamarme. Estaré atenta al móvil, ¿vale? Pero en serio, ¡Llámame! Quiero que sepas que no estás solo en esto.

Lysandro asintió con la cabeza. Ella se fue de allí, tratando de calmarse. De repente, todo se volvió nítido en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Estás muerto.

….

—Vaya, en verdad tienes coraje. Es la primera vez que veo que alguien le levanta la voz a mi madre. Felicidades. Te ganaste la medalla de oro.—Habló Castiel en tono de ironía, rodando los ojos. Le hablaba con cierta sorna.

—¡Ella fue la que me pegó una cachetada! Yo sólo me defendí.

—Aun así, tampoco debiste excederte. Puede llegar a ser jodona pero ya te acostumbrarás a su carácter.— Dicho aquello, sacó una Redbull de la nevera para comenzar a tomárselo.

—¿Por qué tan calmado? No solo me pegó una cachetada, hasta me insultó y me denigró como mujer.

El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el sofá. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su progenitora que simplemente hacia oídos sordos a sus feroces comentarios.

—Ya te lo dije, es así. Quizá aún no se acostumbra a que Debrah me haya dejado y tú ahora seas mi novia.

Lynn hizo un puchero y, en cuanto estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para poder seguir con los quehaceres del día, sintió cómo alguien la rodeaba con su brazo; apegándola a él, obligándola a recostarse a su lado en el sofá. Se sonrojó como tomate.

—¡¿P-pero qué..?! ¿Qué crees que haces tan de repente, Castiel? En serio, pareces bipolar.

—Cállate, solo debes obedecerme a mí, ¿recuerdas?—Le abrazó de forma protectora, como si se tratase de un peluche o un trofeo.—Eres mía… todo lo que gira a tu alrededor, también me afecta, ¿Sabes? No creas que me da igual esa pelea que tuviste con mi madre.

Se escuchó una pequeña risita. Lynn se estaba riendo. Pero esta vez, era de felicidad. Jamás hubiese pensado que Castiel mostrase esa faceta tan vulnerable.

—Vaya, sí que eres Tsundere.—Le dedicó una dulce y juguetona sonrisa, cerrando los ojos. Estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios, cuando se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Acaso quieres que te castigue, Poochie? Por haberme tentado de esa forma.

—Ehh no puedes, porque… emm… me llegó. Sí, eso. Je, debes mirar mi calendario.

—Deja de mentir, que has estado más alegre que una oruga que recién se convierte en mariposa. ¿Qué te parece una cita? mañana en la noche en el Parque Zasburgo.

—¡Genial! Pero esta vez yo invito, mi lindo tsundere.

….

—¡Mierda! Ni sé por qué tuve que mostrarles esas malditas fotos, ahora quién sabe qué estarán haciendo con esas… estoy pérdida. Todo esto es mi culpa, y ni puedo salir de aquí para evitarlo.

—¿Karla? Mhmm… Estoy seguro que esta es su habitación. ¿En serio se atrevió a abrir un blog? Debo cerrarlo cuanto antes. No quiero exponer a Lynn a peligros… ni mucho menos involucrarla. Ahora, ¿Karla, dónde estás? Soy yo, Kentin. Vine a hablar contigo lo del asunto de las fotos entre Lysandro y Rosalya. Quiero que me expliques el por qué fuiste tan cruel y llegaste a tal extremo. Es decir, ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de forjar una amistad con Amber? Ella no te ha brindado nada bueno, y sé que tú eres más una persona que una marioneta de esa rubia oxigenada.

—¡Vete! No me saques de este armario… ya ni sé qué creer. Solo sé que soy una imbécil y no puedo revertir el daño.

—Karla, no seas boba. Eres una niña muy inteligente, me gustaste desde el momento en que me defendiste de esas arpías… confío en ti, sé que eres una buena persona. No una burra que sigue los planes de la rubia tonta y mala.

—Estás decepcionado, yo lo sé. Me mirabas con desprecio en el instituto cuando te enteraste lo de las fotos. No soy nadie para ti.

—Sí, y estuve en todo mi derecho porque estabas actuando mal, pero ahora mismo quiero que borres ese blog. Solo le hará daño a la relación de Rosalya y la reputación de Lynn. No puedes estar toda la vida escondida en un maldito armario solo para evitar la realidad, ¿Sabes? Yo estoy contigo. Te quiero, te quiero así como eres. No, como eres tú en el interior, no la fea capa que muestras a todos en el instituto. No amo a esa Karla que vive manipulada por Amber y la sigue como perro faldero.

—Tengo miedo, Ken… miedo a lo que ella haga con esas fotos.

—Aún tenemos tiempo. Te engañaron. Acabo de ver tu blog y ni siquiera subieron algún contenido o le hicieron cambios o diseños, ¡nada de nada! ¿Lo ves? Solo quieren asustarte para después reírse de ti porque estás escondida en un armario sin ser capaz de afrontarlas. Están convencidas de que no les harás nada.

—¿Prometes estar a mi lado? A pesar de todo…

—Si, a pesar de todo. Estoy contigo en esto, princesa.

….

—Por favor, es urgente. Solo sé que escuché gritos desde la casa, ya lo llamé pero ni siquiera me contesta. Estoy desesperada, oficial.

—Ajá. Okey. Ya tomé todos los datos, usted quédese aquí esperando a los informes, ¿de acuerdo? Iremos con mi patrulla a rodear la casa.

Dicho aquello, se fue de allí para poder reunirse con sus compañeros de patrulla y tomar algunos perros. Rosa tenía el corazón bombardeando a mil por hora debido a los nervios. Se sentó, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Solo de una cosa estaba segura. Jamás volvería a confiar en una víbora como Karla, porque solo le estaba haciendo la burla todo ese tiempo. Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

—Ya nos enteramos de lo que pasó con Lysandro en su casa. Tranquila. Tenemos un plan.—Ya estando a punto de levantarse de la silla y golpear esa cara de niña mimada y ricachona a Karla, Kentin interceptó; protegiendo a la chica con su cuerpo, utilizándolo como barrera. No iba a permitir que la denigraran nunca más. O era aceptar escuchar el plan, o solo dar la espalda y seguir con la inquietud de si Lysandro seguía vivo.

* * *

_**Wooo! Por fin! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. No creo que me demore mucho con el otro, todo depende a mi tiempo.**_

_**Feliz 2016! Siempre los llevaré en mi kokoro**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	17. Un voto de confianza

_**Por fin puedo actualizar. Ando libre *se pone a cantar la canción de Frozen* okya. Intenté que el capítulo me saliera un poco largo, así que no me culpen a mí. Culpen a Word, Lel.**_

_"Cuando quería confiar en ti, me traicionaste. Me clavaste el puñal. Tranquilo, cariño. He conocido a gente peor"_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**"Un voto de confianza"**_

La iluminación sobre su fino rostro era demasiado fuerte, a comparación de las luces de un automóvil destellando en las noches. Forcejeó cuanto sus pies y brazos le permitían, pero le era casi imposible. Estaba atrapada. Intentó gritar de auxilio, más sin embargo se percató que su boca estaba sellada por una especie de trapo con combinación de cloroformo y la cafeína. Sus pulmones se estaban llenando del nauseabundo olor a hierro mezclado con el agua de las tuberías que se encuentran en el subterráneo.

Sus orbes verdes se abrieron como platos al divisar una silueta masculina, aproximándose a ella con sumo descaro.

Leigh. Ese cabello color azabache que podría confundirse fácilmente con las sombras del lugar. Estaba ahí en frente de ella, esbozando una sonrisa tan cínica y siniestra que podría ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquier individuo. Si. Por fin estaba asimilando toda la situación en un mismo tiempo y lugar. Estaba siendo raptada. Ya por su cabeza se imaginaba las mil y un formas en que el victoriano la iba a torturar. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón no cesaba, no había respuesta para su pregunta existencial, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Quién la trajo hasta allí?

Lo único que su mente podía recordar, o mejor dicho, lo que una pequeña parte del hemisferio derecho de su cerebro podía mentalizar en una especie de flashback; era que había interceptado en una cita con Castiel, para poder encontrarse en MilkShake. Después de diez minutos de espera, alguien le jaló los pies, tapando sus labios.

Ah, el otro detalle que casi se le pasa por desapercibido. En el momento en que la metieron al AVEO, pudo divisar a Lysandro atado en una de las sillas del co-piloto.

Ahora podía pensar mejor las cosas. Ahora estaba conectando todos los cabos sueltos. Observó a su alrededor, comenzando a sudar frio. Las finas y gordas gotas de sudor que rodaban por su frente, hasta recorrer por sus delgados brazos; derramándose en el suelo, formando pequeños charcos. El foco de luz que rodeaba su espacio, se apagó.

—Por fin despiertas.—Era la voz irritante de Leigh.

Lynn comenzó a gritar de exasperación al escuchar esa voz recorriendo por su piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, susurrando cosas obscenas para después morder ésta misma con suavidad. Un gesto que a la fémina simplemente le desagradaba. El victoriano, dándose cuenta que sus "muestras de afecto" no le estaban gustando a su víctima, se separó; retirándole de la boca el trapo con cloroformo mezclado de cafeína.

No le dio tiempo a ni siquiera hablar porque, lo que vino a continuación, fue una bofetada.

¿En qué clase de cuento estaba metida? ¿En qué hoyo negro se había metido esta vez? Ella casi nunca buscaba una pelea en serio con Leigh. Es más, ni siquiera se acordaba de que ya ni lo veía rondando en el Sweet Amoris, y eso que él no es un estudiante de allí. Él de nuevo soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro confundido de la chica.

—Leigh, suéltame ahora mismo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Dinero?

—Mira preciosa, el trato fue pactado con Rosalya. —Le acarició el mentón con el dedo índice.

— ¿Qué coños estás diciendo? Ella no haría algo así. —Parecía incrédula, tratando de recapitular todo en su mente. — Soy su mejor amiga.

La sonrisa sardónica del azabache no se hizo esperar. —Era. Era tu mejor amiga. —Esta vez su tono de voz bajó, aunque aumentó en malicia; mirándola de forma lujuriosa. — Qué lástima por ti. No quería llegar a este punto, aunque les di a los idiotas bastante tiempo. —Enfatizó lo último, señalando hacia su costado. —No te rapté solo a ti, lindura.

Prendió el foco. Ahí estaba Lysandro.

— ¿L-lysandro? ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor explícame que no entiendo nada. Dime que eso de Rosalya no es cierto. — Le habló en tono de exasperación, buscando una respuesta. Sin embargo, el contrario asintió con la cabeza gacha. — ¿Qué? No… no…

Ladeaba su cabeza, cerrando los ojos; rogando para que aquello solo fuese una horrible pesadilla, engañando a una parte de su subconsciente. No lo quería creer. Se negaba a creer que su mejor amiga la hubiese traicionado así. — No puede ser verdad.

Una sonora bofetada fue lo que hizo que cayese enseguida a la realidad. Levantó el rostro que ahora tenía dos marcas de mano en ambas mejillas. Estaba sollozando de angustia, esperando un milagro.

—No te preocupes. No te haré daño, solo jugaremos un rato aquí.—Le acarició la mejilla, atrapando sus labios de forma voraz.

—Leigh, espera.—La voz apagada y débil de Lysandro fue lo que hizo que el mayor detuviese sus impúdicos actos que tal vez llevarían a una violación.—Déjala ir, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Tómame a mí.— Carraspeó, respirando con debilidad.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Después de breves segundos cedió.

—Lysandro, no te arriesgues.

—No, Lynn. Todo esto es mi culpa, bueno, de ambos. Rosalya no quería que nada de esto pasara.

—Oh, al carajo. Ustedes dos hablan mucho y ya estoy comenzando a desesperarme.—Agarró del cuello al victoriano menor, casi al punto de estrangularlo.— ¿Tus últimas palabras?

De pronto unas sirenas de patrulla de policía comenzaron a sonar.

—Salga en este mismo instante. No hay forma de que escape, lo tenemos rodeado.—Se escuchó la voz gutural de un oficial de policía, hablando a través del megáfono.

Leigh se maldijo a lo bajo, gruñendo y apretando los dientes. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió el apretar con mayor resistencia el cuello ajeno; tornándolo de un carmesí intenso. La puerta se vio azotada de numerosos golpes acompañado de las amenazas policiacas.

—Ya, entrégate de una vez.—Le espetó Lynn con cierta repugnancia.

—No me entregaré sin antes haberlos violado a ambos.

—Eres patético. El peor secuestrador de la historia, o quizá raptor. Quién sabe. ¿En serio? Aun viendo la situación y sabiendo las consecuencias, ¿Nos trajiste aquí?

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

—Se lo advertimos. A la cuenta de tres, o nos abre, o tomaremos los cargos nosotros mismos.—Le amenazaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, azotándola.— Uno… dos…

—Leigh, escúchame. Quizá ahora estás haciendo esto porque quieres buscar venganza, pero no es el mejor método. Eres mi hermano. No un asesino en serie.

—Sólo dices eso porque ya tienes a Rosalya. Felicidades, "hermano", lograste arruinarme la vida. Pero, ¿Sabes algo? Esto no quedará así. Aunque sea un perdedor o un pobre virgen que no vale ni un centavo, yo tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás. La popularidad y la fama con las chicas.—Le habló a modo de sorna, tratando de contenerse las lágrimas. Después esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, retrocediendo hasta donde estaba un ventanal con un pequeño pedazo de balcón.—Disfruta tu relación mientras puedas porque, yo por mi parte, me despido aquí. No me entregaré a nadie.

Dicho esto y, en el momento en que la policía destrozó la puerta con euforia, Leigh selló su propio destino. Tan rápido como pudo, abrió el ventanal de una patada; aventándose desde el quinto piso del edificio Sheridan, el lugar de secuestro.

—Se escapó. O simplemente decidió suicidarse al ver que nosotros ya estábamos en camino, es lo clásico de los asesinos en serie o los raptores.—Sentenció el oficial, agarrando su boqui toqui, para después abrigar a ambos chicos con unas cobijas de lana; pasándoles un chocolate caliente.— Lo importante aquí es que ustedes están ilesos.

Ambos asintieron, dándoles un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, degustándolo. Lynn aun intentaba procesar todo en su mente, ¿En serio Leigh habrá decidido suicidarse?

—Qué bueno que están bien. Ese pervertido no alcanzó a hacerles nada.

—¿Kentin? ¿Tú llamaste a los policías? Ehh, no sé qué decir… muchas gracias. Estaba muy asustada, ¿Quién más cooperó en nuestra búsqueda?

—Rosalya y Karla. —Sentenció, señalando a las mencionadas.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, tratando de pronunciar algo decente; pero no le era posible. ¿Cómo actuar después de una traición? Rosalya ni se había dignado en aparecer.

…

Al día siguiente, en el Sweet Amoris, nadie se limitaba si quiera a preguntarle a Lynn o a Rosalya en cuanto a los detalles de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ahora se estaban corriendo rumores de que Leigh se había suicidado, acabando con su vida al aventarse del quinto piso del edificio Sheridan aproximadamente cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Todas las miradas se fulminaban hacia Lynn.

—Espero que estés contenta. —Le soltó Melody de mala gana, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—De hecho, sí. Ese pervertido se lo merecía. Que no quería reaccionar era otra cosa.

Los minutos y horas pasaban casi como una ráfaga de viento. A la primera hora fue una pequeña sesión de la clase de Teatro, ensayando los diálogos de una patética obra. Segunda hora, clase de Bellas Artes. Lynn solo se limitaba a dibujar sobre el papel grandes pinceladas de color celeste mezclado con Turquesa. Estaba distraída.

El único detalle que le incomodaba, era que estuviese todas las tres horas al lado de Rosalya sin ni siquiera ser capaz de dirigirle la palabra. La distancia era notoria.

Después de dar por finalizada la tercera hora —Que por cierto era la de Biologia, donde debían realizar un reporte de la historia de los anfibios y sus demás especies.— todos se encaminaron a sus respectivos hogares; excepto Lynn y Rosalya, quienes habían sido las últimas por estar ocupadas revisando sus mochilas.

— ¿Vas a estar siempre así conmigo? Ni siquiera para prestarnos los pinceles, me hablaste. Mira, agh, ya me disculpé. Fui una idiota, una traidora, no debí hacerlo… pero mi reputación estaba en juego. —Se defendió, sin importarle que Lynn le diese la espalda.

Lynn emitió un suspiro de resignación, colgándose la mochila al hombre. Se dio la vuelta, mirando ahora a su ex mejor amiga de costado. ¿Repudio? ¿Odio? No. Esos calificativos malos solo serían indicios de si quiera demostrar o sentir algo por ella. ¿Qué más esperaba? Había traicionado su confianza y ahora le sería difícil recuperarla.

—Si. Para ti siempre es primero tu reputación. Eso lo tengo claro.

—¿Qué acaso no lo sabias? Mis fotos con Lysandro ahora rondan por todo el blog de la estúpida y falsa de Karla.—Espetó, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Se frotó los nudillos, como si estuviese imaginando el homicidio perfecto.— Tenemos que vengarnos de ella. Kentin también está ciego, la hizo su novia.— Chasqueó la lengua, aun incrédula por todos los eventos que habían pasado.— ¿Y tú qué harás, eh?

—Rosa, el tipo de relación que tenga Karla con Kentin me vale verga, ¿Sabes? Lo único que importa aquí, y que en serio me duele, es que me hayas traicionado.

—Y ya me disculpé. En serio. No sé cómo revertir todo esto, me siento una estúpida. ¿Por qué le hice caso a Leigh? Solo fui una conquista más para él.—Golpeó el casillero, hasta el punto de sobar sus nudillos.— Le creí todo, Lynn. Hasta te lastimé.

—Lo estuve meditando en todas estas horas de clase, y… aunque al principio de la mañana tenía unas tremendas ganas de abofetearte o de estampar tu rostro en el casillero, después me tranquilicé y analicé toda la situación. Tomé mi decisión.

—¿Me vas a perdonar? Por favor, no sé qué más hacer para recuperar nuestra amistad o enmendar los daños. Sé que podemos hacer algo juntas.

—¿Lo que haremos juntas?—Enarcó una ceja, soltando una risita de cinismo mezclada con maldad. Todo aquello le hacía demasiado gracia.—Rosa…. Quiero decir, Rosalya. Dije que tomaría una decisión, pero no con respecto a lo de nuestra amistad.—Aclaró.

Palideció. Rosa se quedó inerte en su sitio, analizando con la mirada a su ahora ex mejor amiga. Jamás pensó que en serio esa amistad se iría al diablo, y con lo que le costó formalizarla hace años atrás.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, decidió escuchar lo que Lynn tendría en mente. Una parte de ella estaba rota en pedazos a punto de caer en un mar de lágrimas y augurios, mientras que la otra se insistía a sí misma de no rogar por algo que ya parece hasta inalcanzable. No siempre se puede optar por la misma opción, y no siempre se quiere escuchar la respuesta o las palabras que más se desean.

—Es mejor ya no insistir más de que la madre de Castiel me acepte.—Suspiró, ya dándose por vencida. Sabía que no todos los sueños o no todos los castillos de fantasía, podían construirse con tanta facilidad.—Dejar que el tiempo organice todo.—Se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada hacia un costado.—Ahí tendrá mi respuesta.

—Es decir, ¿Te rindes así nada más? ¿Vas a sacar la bandera blanca como si nada? Creí que harías de todo con tal de que tu relación con Castiel fuese aceptada.—Habló con cierta determinación en su voz, enarcando una ceja de completa confusión.—No le hagas caso a los insultos de esa vieja.

Podría comenzar a pensar en una mejor escapatoria o tal vez, en una mejor determinación y "contrato" que solo podría ser firmado por la madre de su novio pelirrojo. Era obvio. Debía caer en la realidad. Ella jamás sería aceptada por esa mujer, aunque lo soñase un millón de veces y quisiera construir aquél castillo de cristal entre las nubes. Un castillo de cristal que supuestamente nadie pudiese derrumbar. ¿Ahora qué más podía esperar en su vida? Rosalya la había traicionado, había caído en el juego de cartas de Leigh, mientras que tenía más problemas en su propio hogar.

Sin ni siquiera dignarse a decir adiós, empujó a la albina con el codo, saliendo del aula.—Esto es horrible. Tres golpes de mala suerte.—Protestó de mala gana.—Sacar la bandera blanca… es lo mejor.

…..

—¿En serio Amber? ¿En qué pensabas? Ah no, espera. Tú nunca piensas. Borras ya mismo ese blog.

Nathaniel estaba enfrentando a su hermana por su propia cuenta.

—No me molestes. Es lo que se merece. Después seguiré con Castiel.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, tratando de lidiar con ella. Ambos hermanos se habían encerrado en la oficina del delegado para discutir aquello.

Nathaniel era el alumno por excelencia, por ello lo habían escogido para semejante cargo como ser el delegado de la institución. Sin embargo, su hermana era todo un polo opuesto.

—Te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas. No me hagas decírtelo a las malas.

Después de breves minutos de incómodo y expectante silencio, se levantó de la silla de mala gana; dirigiéndose a la laptop, prendiéndola.

Lo primero que hizo al cargar la página, fue abrir el link directo al blog de chismes. Ya en menos de dos días, el blog tenía casi treinta visitas. En primera plana estaba el noviazgo de Lysandro y Rosalya.

Li: "¿Por qué borraste el blog? Ya estábamos vendiendo las fotos a buen precio"

Amber puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose una mano a la sien. Lo había hecho. Había borrado todo rastro del blog, incluyendo las fotos comprometedoras adjuntos a las críticas destructivas y los comentarios de apoyo de algunos que otros "clubs de fans"

Amber: "El idiota de mi hermano me obligó a borrarlo. Nos vemos en las gradas."

De repente entró Karla junto con Kentin. Ya muchos rumores se habían esparcido por el instituto Sweet Amoris. La gente no solo estaba conforme con las fotos comprometedoras del noviazgo entre Rosa y su supuesta infidelidad a Leigh, sino que también se sorprendieron en cuanto se enteraron que Kentin se había compadecido de una zorra barata como Karla.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayas recapacitado. Debes usar más la cabeza, como Karla.—Le regañó el castaño, tratando de contenerse las ganas de golpearla.

La rubia apagó la computadora y, analizándolo con la mirada, simplemente se burló en frente de su ahora ex cómplice. Ella siempre solía trabajar sola. No necesitaba de nadie.

—Wow, Karla… Qué decepción. Así que decidiste unirte al club de los perdedores. Bueno, de todos modos yo saldré victoriosa.—Le dio un zape en la frente, empujándola con el codo; haciendo que chocase con la pared.— Esto no quedará así. Me largo.

—No le hagas caso. Está dolida porque no le seguiste el juego. Es solo una rubia artificial. No debes dejar que gente que no vale la pena, baje tu autoestima.

—No, no es eso… es que… en serio quiero creer en tus palabras, Kentin. Pero a la vez tengo mucho miedo, ¿Qué tal si me involucran en algo? Quizá en problemas con la policía o quién sabe.—Jugó con sus cabellos a modo de nerviosismo. Cada fragmento de su pasado la estaba atormentando.— Todos aquí me catalogan como el perro faldero de Amber.—Sollozó, golpeando una silla de una patada.— ¿Les cuesta tanto creer que en serio cambié?

—Yo creo que en serio cambiaste. Demostraste que tienes personalidad y puedes ser tu misma sin necesidad de ser la sombra de nadie.

Un suspiro de alivio inundó el ambiente. Esta vez fue Nathaniel quien decidió hablar.—En serio, perdón por todo este alboroto. No sabía en qué clase de lío estaba metido mi hermana. Suele ser demasiado…—Lo meditó, tratando de buscar en su diccionario una definición coherente.— Explosiva. Les aseguro que ya borró ese apestoso blog.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse mentalmente de las palabras del rubio. Nathaniel siempre solía tener guardados los mejores consejos para poder aliviar a la gente de un golpe emocional.

— ¿Sabes? Sé de qué forma podrías subir un poco esa autoestima. Yo te ayudaré. Hay muchos ejercicios para ello, ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos con Armin y Alexy esta misma tarde? O tú elige el horario. Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿Está bien? Aunque no te forzaré a nada. —Le acarició la mejilla, rozando sus dedos contra la suave piel de la contraria.

—Bueno, yo mejor no los interrumpo. Iré a hacer un papeleo que Melody me está llamando. Cualquier cosa me avisan.— Nathaniel se fue de allí, carraspeando un poco.

El ambiente era tenso. Ya todo indicaba que el descanso muy pronto se iba a dar por finalizado. Lo único que se escuchaba era una rápida ráfaga de viento azotando las cortinas. Kentin cerró éstas mismas, asegurando las ventanas hasta quedar a oscuras.

Seguidamente se aproximó a la chica para poder darle un fuerte abrazo, rodeando sus caderas y cintura. Le acarició la espalda, subiendo hasta su largo cabello.

—Lo único a lo que tenía miedo, era a ser denigrada como mujer por andar con Amber y su grupo de tontas. —Esta vez fue Karla quien decidió hablar, tomando riendas al asunto pero aun sin zafarse del acogedor abrazo del contrario. —Me estaba mintiendo a mí misma y por eso no podía ser quien era. Lo único que me importaba era mi propia reputación, sin tener en cuenta a los demás. —Reflexionó, cerrando los ojos. Kentin solo se limitaba a escuchar su monologo de debate. —Pero, de algo si estoy muy segura, es algo que tú me has ayudado a sentir. —Declaró, acompañado de un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin darle a mucho tiempo de hablar, ambos se separaron. Kentin enarcó una ceja, mirándola con cierto escepticismo en su rostro. La pequeña solo soltaba pequeñas risitas de ingenuo y ternura. Lo besó. Al principio era un beso algo voraz y apasionada, pero después se tornó a uno calmado. Uno suave. Un beso sin apuros, totalmente sincero.

El momento era perfecto. Sin ningún ruido o palabras nefastas que los interrumpiesen en aquél acto desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Exceptuando el estridente sonido de la campana que indicaba por finalizado el receso. — Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

—¿Me estás tratando de comunicar algo con este beso, Señorita Chismes? Me has robado casi el aliento.

—Si. Me gustas.

…..

—Leigh ni siquiera se suicidó. Tal y como dijo el oficial, todo fue fingido. Desde el inicio hasta el comienzo. Es decir, ¿Por qué tendría la tonta necesidad de tenerte a ti y a su propio hermano como rehén? Cuando simplemente podía vengarse de Rosalya directamente. De seguro debe estar por allí escondido, solo para hacerse el interesante. — Analizó Castiel al mismo tiempo que revisaba el texto de Orientación Vocacional.

Lynn tenía la mirada pérdida en la lista de aquella significante materia. Lo había meditado e imaginado muchas veces. Ella tenía un sueño. Quería ser veterinaria, pero la única forma de lograrlo era viajar a Nueva York, y ella no quería dejar atrás a su novio.

—Castiel… he decidido ya mi carrera profesional. —Le cambió de tema con un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

El pelirrojo mantuvo la compostura, hojeando las opciones más favorables. Él nunca había considerado su futuro académico o profesional.

—Hasta que por fin te decides, Poochie. Bueno, no es muy difícil de lograr, ¿no? Aunque solo te queda un año de estudio. La graduación se te aproxima.

Ella no se dignó a opinar con respecto a ese comentario. No le gustaba cuando Castiel se enfocaba demasiado en el presente o tomaba las decisiones sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que le traería en un futuro cercano. Siempre ha sido esa su rutina.

Después de dar por terminada la jornada laboral, el sol estaba calentando. Lynn esta vez decidió coger taxi que la llevase hasta su hogar.

—Por fin llegas, Lynn. ¿Mhmm? ¿Y tu novio? Pensé que te vendría a dejar hasta acá, y eso que le estaba preparando el almuerzo. ¿Ahora qué hago con este plato extra?

—Mamá, no tengo ganas de almorzar. Cogí un taxi, no te preocupes.

De mala gana aventó la mochila al sofá, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba hasta su habitación para poder encerrarse un rato bajo llave. Se recostó en la cama, tapando su rostro con la almohada al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas sin parar. Sacó de su pequeño estuche de flores, el arrugado papel de las opciones de Orientación Vocacional. Lo estaba contemplando como si se tratase de un papel de tour de check in como cuando vas a viajar en avión y necesitas configurar a los pasajeros y sus puestos. ¿Qué decisión podría tomar con respecto a su futuro profesional? Estaba asustada.

Se estremeció al escuchar que su mamá entraba. Demonios, ella tenía una copia de las llaves de su alcoba.—Hija, sé muy bien cuando algo te agobia. Aunque no creas que eso del secuestro infantil de Leigh, me ha dado gracia.— En cuanto se acomodó en su cama, Lynn enseguida guardó la hoja debajo de su almohada.— No hace falta que escondas eso, Lynn. Siempre debes considerar las mejores opciones, ¿no crees?

—No creo que lo que yo quiera para mi futuro, le agrade mucho a Castiel.

—¿Por qué no? Él debe entenderlo, Lynn. Debe entender qué es lo mejor para ti, sin necesidad de que rompan su noviazgo. Él puede ser capaz de muchas cosas, si en verdad te ama. Una relación a distancia es el caso.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse cuan vaso de agua se llenaba, así como un grifo cuando estallaba y no podías controlarlo. Su madre tenía razón, ¿Por qué debía seguir comportándose como una egoísta narcisista cuando se trataba de sus propios sueños? Ella deseaba ser admitida en aquella prestigiosa Universidad que quedaba en Nueva York. Se abalanzó a los brazos de su progenitora, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse, mientras que otra parte deseaba visitar Nueva York.

Su madre le limpió las lágrimas con ayuda de un pequeño pañuelo, palmeando un poco su cabeza al mismo tiempo que unas leves palmaditas en su espalda para poder calmarla. Le dio aquellas pastillas que siempre debía tomarse cada cinco horas, aunque Lynn solía tomarlas en la hora del receso; en uno de los cubículos del baño. Tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una decisión, aunque aquello le doliese a su novio.

—Déjame ver esa hoja. —Le ordenó, aunque no con una voz autoritaria, sino un tono de voz calmado y sereno. Lynn obedeció, sacándola de su escondite. Ella lo analizó detenidamente, buscando las mejores opciones de estudio. —Veamos… hace un par de meses me dijiste que tu sueño era estudiar medicina, ¿cierto? Creo que es lo más favorable.

La opción "Medicina" siempre buscaba los mejores requisitos, en conjunto con un excelente puntaje en las pruebas globales a nivel del instituto. Al decir ese pequeño detalle, ya ese sueño parece inalcanzable, ¿verdad? Ahora imagina pasar una carta al exterior.

—Sí, pero para eso debo estudiar mucho si quiero un excelente puntaje.

—Entonces estudia con mucho esmero el año que viene. Aun tienes tiempo para organizar tus ideas. Mientras, pasa una carta al exterior.

Suspiró. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Solo podía tener un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Un brillo de esperanza de lo que le quedaba en su patética vida. Alistó lapicero y hoja.

—Mamá, estoy muy asustada, ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? No puedo jurar algo que ni sé si yo misma pueda cumplir. Está bien. Haré la carta, pero… Castiel también tendrá consentimiento en esto. —Titubeó con cierto nerviosismo, jugando con su cabello. Su madre amplió aquella sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Le estaba incentivando a un poco de autoconfianza para impulsar su autoestima. Comenzó a escribir, tratando de concentrarse. — Universidad Pennyston. Les escribo desde California con la única intención de poder entrar allí. Actualmente estoy estudiando en el instituto Sweet Amoris…

Ya había pasado aproximadamente cerca de media hora, hasta que por fin el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde. Lynn se retiró los lentes, releyendo la carta. La decisión estaba tomada.

…..

—Felicidades, Amber. Por tu culpa ahora ni siquiera tenemos un blog donde podemos subir chismes. ¿Qué pensará la gente? Dime aunque sea una maldita opción. Pero claro, como siempre, la niña mimada vive a faldas de su hermano el delegaducho.—Le espetó Charlotte con cierto desagrado, observando cómo la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro. Las tres estaban en la habitación de ésta última, aunque procuraban de hablar bajo para que Nathaniel no sospechase nada.—El plan A salió un asco, el plan B…

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! No hace falta que lo repitas.

—Perdón por meterme en esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Charlotte. Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es lamentarte y jurando venganza contra Lynn. Cero acción.

Li se resignó, tragándose sus comentarios a la vez que se retractaba de haber opinado al respecto del poco ingenio de su líder en cuanto a los planes. Siempre fallaban.

—¡Lo tengo! Bien, no sé si quieran escucharme después de esto, pero creo que ya tengo la solución para que Castiel y Lynn rompan de una vez.—Amplió su sonrisa maliciosa, murmurándose su plan junto con sus "gatusas".— ¿Y qué mejor peón que Nina? Si no funcionó con Karla, ya tendremos carne fresca, y una mucho mejor.

Li y Charlotte igualmente comenzaron a reírse, cruzándose miradas de complicidad. Ellas siempre tenían los mejores planes, los mejores métodos para hacerle la vida imposible a un objetivo en específico. Esta vez no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y con la palabra en la boca. Quizá fallaron con el blog de chismes, en un vano intento de querer arruinar la relación entre Lysandro y Rosalya, o tal vez Karla decidió retirarse del juego antes de tiempo por suma cobardía. Ahora todas estaban en acuerdo con algo. Un plan C, el plan que siempre se tiene de reemplazo cuando estás a punto de sacar bandera blanca de derrota.

El mejor peón de todos, y solo tenía cuatro palabras: Nina. Ella era una gran admiradora de Lysandro, odiaba a Lynn y a Rosalya. Era como la segunda servidumbre en cabeza. Una carnada nueva.

* * *

_**Por fin! No me creerán pero aquí ya son las cinco de la tarde y escribí este capítulo desde cerca de las diez de la mañana ;;A;; adiós libertad. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ummm ummm ¿qué pasara? Sdjsdskj cada vez más drama. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Se les quiere!**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	18. No quiero dejarte ir

_**Yeihh! Capitulo nuevo :3 a ver cómo avanzan las cosas. Los amodoro, criaturas, por esperar tanto tiempo y ya va un año escribiendo este fic u que ha sido mi musa, mi todo, okya. Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**"No quiero dejarte ir"**_

Pasaron de imprevisto casi dos meses. Amber ya tenía decidido su plan por lo que había recurrido a Nina para llevarlo a cabo. Ella sería su mayor peón. La Lolita Gótica había recibido casi doscientos mil dólares para que lo realizara. ¿Dos meses? Si, se planificó dos meses de venganza.

—En serio me alegro mucho por tu relación, Karla. Jamás pensé que Kentin pudiese fijarse en ti.—Le dedicó la mayor sonrisa forzada del mundo, estrechándole la mano. El primer paso para que el plan resultase un éxito, era dedicar miradas y palabras hipócritas.— Bueno, Amber ha estado inactiva en todo este tiempo así que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. De seguro Nathaniel ya le dio su castigo.— Intentó animarla. El segundo paso fundamental era mentir, ¿Y qué mejor que Amber fingiendo no hacerle daño a nadie? Cuando tenía otro peón en su juego de ajedrez.— Debes pensar positivo, Karla. Ya en el Sweet Amoris están diciendo maravillas sobre ti, es un buen paso.—Le dio palmaditas en la espalda, riendo.— Cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue la terapia?

Karla suspiró, comenzando a contarle cada una de sus "trágicas" anécdotas a la chica. Ella y Nina eran amigas desde hace más de dos años, solo que Karla le prestaba más atención a Amber. Aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaba que le prestasen la suficiente atención sólo para que la catalogaran de chica "rebelde" o atrevida. Nina decidió escucharla con detenimiento. El tercer paso para que su plan resultase a la perfección, era simular compasión hacia la víctima para después conducirla a su propio destino. Karla, por supuesto, no dejaba de hablar del novio tan dulce que era Kentin o cómo fue que superó su complejo de inferioridad gracias a los consejos de Armin y las locuras de Alexy.

_Perfecto, ya tengo información. _

—Al principio me gustaba Castiel, pero después lo pensé…—Suspiró de nuevo, perdiendo su mirada a uno de los árboles del jardín del instituto.— No vale la pena.

Nina solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriéndole de la forma más hipócrita que pudiese existir en el universo. Sólo rogaba en sus adentros de que la información le fuese estrictamente necesaria para poder dársela a Amber y su grupo de arpías. ¿Si le gustaba que la manipularan y jugar con los sentimientos de Karla? Por supuesto que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y, siendo honesta, le parecía bastante inmaduro que la rubia la mandase a jugar su papel de espía. Sin embargo, por el momento, debía disimular. ¿Cuándo podría callarse? Karla a veces hablaba demasiado sin tomar en cuenta las reacciones de quien la escuchaba.

Entre sus cotorreos y, a juzgar por la breve pausa que hizo para poder tomar un sorbo de agua al mismo tiempo que analizaba sus apuntes de química, Nina decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle por los expedientes de Castiel.

—¿Mhmm? ¿Los expedientes de Castiel? Perdón Nina, pero no tengo ni idea dónde están. Según la Directora, esos documentos son altamente confidenciales. Seguro Nathaniel debe de tenerlos. — Le respondió aun con la ceja levantada, hojeando los apuntes de Biología. El reporte lo había hecho junto con Kentin, quién le había ayudado.

—Así que Nathaniel, eh… digo digo, oh, qué lástima. Castiel siempre me ha parecido una persona demasiado interesante, ¿Sabes? Es una pena que, aunque Lynn sea la novia y ya lleven más de cuatro meses de noviazgo, ni siquiera se ha dignado en contarle su pasado, Umm..—Sacó la lengua de forma traviesa, mostrándole su conejo de peluche. Sí había algo que encajaba en Nina a la perfección, era la ternura.

Después de breves minutos de charla sobre los reportes de las especies, el daño que se le hace al medio ambiente y demás ademanes de recursos conversacionales, la campana sonó; indicando que todos debían irse a sus hogares. Nina se despidió de Karla con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Decidió comenzar a actuar para que su plan se llevase a cabo en menos de dos horas. Así que, a pasos lentos y trémulos, verificando que nadie la estuviese viendo, se dirigió a la sala de delegados. Forcejeó la puerta y, maldita sea las llaves que ni estaban pegadas a la puerta. Lanzó un clip de su cabello para así poder abrir la puerta con suma facilidad, abriéndola lentamente. Comenzó a husmear por toda la oficina.

—Vamos, vamos… debe estar por aquí, no creo que esos documentos deban de ser tampoco tan importantes... Es decir, es Castiel, el chico más rudo de todo Sweet Amoris. ¿Por qué habría necesidad de esconder su pasado?—Chasqueó la lengua, tratando de abrir un casillero oculto tras las cabinas de los demás expedientes y notas de los exámenes finales.

— ¿Nina? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Escuchó la voz autoritaria de Nathaniel.

— ¡Nath! Emm… digo… yo sólo estaba… quería saber mi nota del examen de Biología.

—La Profesora Alyss tiene las notas de los exámenes, pregúntale a ella directamente o espera hasta mañana, como el resto. —La apartó a un lado, cerrando con llave los casilleros en donde estaban escondidos los expedientes de los alumnos. — ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

…..

Ambos se encontraban en el parque comiéndose un helado mientras lo degustaban. Karla últimamente había decidido cambiar su imagen, ser un poco más abierta con la gente de su entorno, ser sociable con compañeros de cursos tanto inferiores como superiores.

—Kentin.—Le llamó la atención.—Hace un mes me dijiste que ya tenías decidido tu futuro.

Lo que pudo llenar aquél vacío, fue simplemente un silencio. Kentin carraspeó para poder aclararse la garganta. Se suponía que si era el novio de Karla, debía contarle todo ¿cierto? Hasta sus sueños y aspiraciones, sin importar lo que el futuro pudiese depararle a ambos. Así que reunió todo el valor que le fue posible, sacando de allí la hoja junto con las opciones académicas universitarias. En primera plana figuraba "Medicina" y al lado una escala de opinión del uno al diez. Le seguía "Fuerza Aérea"

—Fui con mi papá hace una semana, sólo para poder ver de cerca un simulacro aéreo… pero como dices que casi no te gustan las alturas, preferí no decirte nada.—Suspiró, algo frustrado. Quería decidir su futuro por su cuenta.

—Ve.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver cómo su novia le estaba sonriendo, incitándole a que tuviese confianza en sus propias decisiones. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había tomado en las terapias para que Karla diese un gran salto a la madurez? Si, definitivamente esa Karla egoísta y llorona, había quedado en el pasado. Sólo se podía mirar hacia el futuro.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, entregándole de vuelta la hoja. Ahí, en la opción "Fuerza Aérea" marcó un chulo con resaltador de color verde; indicando que esa era su decisión universitaria.

—No importa si de pronto tengamos una relación a distancia o incluso si prefieres pasar horas en esos simulacros. Si ese es tu futuro, yo lo respeto. —Le dio palmaditas en la espalda para después brindarle un suave beso en los labios. Le gustaba mucho.

—Karla… quiero que sepas que eres la mejor novia del mundo. —No de nuevo las lágrimas de melodramatismo. Acarició su mejilla con ambos dedos, mirándola. —Me alegro que hayas cambiado, y cambiaste para bien.

…..

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? Me voy a atrever…—Soltó un suspiro, demasiado nerviosa. Había escrito la carta, ya estaba imaginándose su futuro académico.— Le tengo que decir la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—¡Castiel! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos encontraríamos en la fuente.—Lynn se asustó al ver a su novio recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con un semblante demasiado serio. La frase "tenemos que hablar" nunca es un buen indicio.

Así que, sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella; mostrándole el mensaje de texto en su celular. La conversación había comenzado hacia las cinco de la tarde donde Lynn discutía con él acerca de la hoja de las opciones de estudio, hasta que Castiel había interrumpido su debate nostálgico con la típica frase de chico rebelde, "yo ya tengo 19, puedo mantenerme a mí mismo. No necesito vivir bajo las faldas de mis padres toda la vida. Yo sigo mis propias reglas". Si ese era el pensamiento abstracto que tenía su novio hacia la vida o el futuro y las universidades, ¿Cómo iba a esperar que aceptara su sensata decisión sobre asistir a Nueva York a la universidad de Pennyston? Sin embargo, debía arriesgarse a contarle.

Se colocó algo de maquillaje, arreglándose el cabello. Después ambos salieron de allí.

Era una caminata suave, casi sin apuros. Aunque le incomodaba el silencio que se apoderaba del ambiente a cada paso que daban. Nadie se limitaba a comenzar la conversación. Castiel de vez en vez la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, como si estuviese tratando de decirle algo que su orgullo no le permitía. Lynn se sonrojaba para después desviar la mirada o hacerse la desentendida. Llegaron a la fuente, frenando sus pasos.

"_¿Cómo comienzo? Qué nervios…"_

—Hace mucho que no teníamos una cita.—Comentó Castiel, contemplando el agua.

"_Y no la vamos a tener de nuevo en un largo tiempo, créeme."_ Se dijo a sí misma en su mente, como si estuviese atormentándose; imaginando una despedida dramática que veía mucho en las películas de romance.

—Sí… hace mucho.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estos días has estado evitándome, ¿Hice algo malo?—En sus ojos solo se veía un claro detonante de preocupación.

Esa mirada se le clavó en el pecho a Lynn como si se hubiesen atravesado miles de flechas, y ella era una de esas personas DEMASIADO sensibles que hasta podrían romper en llanto de tan solo ver a una niña pérdida buscando a su mamá en un centro comercial atiborrado de gente. _"No, Cas… tú no eres el problema, tú no me has hecho o dicho nada que me perjudicara. Aquí la egoísta soy yo, por comportarme de esa forma tan distante contigo, haciéndote creer que yo tampoco pienso mucho en mi futuro académico". _De nuevo esos pequeños debates en su mente, comenzaban a atormentarla. Había tomado desde un principio el consejo de su madre. Era irónico al ver la situación exasperante en la que se encontraba. Ella siempre solía ser la cursi.

Desde hace mucho que ella había insistido para que esa segunda cita saliese a la perfección, y cuanto que se odiaba, queriendo ahogar sus intensos en una bolsa de plástico. Castiel lo era todo para ella. Sabía que él se había esforzado en todas esas semanas para poder organizar la cita. Por ello había planificado la caminata nocturna.

Antes de que pudiese hablar, Castiel arrancó unas flores del campo de luciérnagas que los rodeaban a ambos. Le colocó dos margaritas en la diadema que traía puesta en su cabello castaño.

"_Por favor, deja de ser tan dulce conmigo. Siempre eres un Tarzán salvaje y rebelde que cree tener todo en su dominio. No puedo seguir ocultándotelo, deja de ser cursi porque me harás llorar. En serio." _Solo eso suplicaba. En toda la cita habían caminado hasta jugar en la fuente de agua como dos niños pequeños.

Después de que ambos se hubiesen empapado por completo, se dirigieron a una pequeña casona donde el pelirrojo besó con dulzura a su chica para seguidamente ofrecerle y costearle una copa de helado con dos sabores: menta y vainilla.

Ambos había degustado el helado. Lynn tenía los ojos iluminados mientras que Castiel trataba de no sonrojarse con tantas muestras de afecto en una sola noche. Ya cuando el pelirrojo agarró la mano de la fémina para seguir con las actividades de esa cita pendiente, ella lo detuvo.

—No… espera, Castiel. No he sido lo suficientemente honesta contigo en esta noche, y prometo serlo sin importar qué.— Hizo una breve pausa, volviendo a concentrar su mirada hacia él. Decidió hablar.— Iré a estudiar Medicina a la Universidad Pennyston que queda en Nueva York.

—¿Qué?—Estaba en shock.— ¿Desde hace cuánto habías pensado en ello?

—Desde hace… dos meses, cuando nos dieron las hojas de Orientación Vocacional.—Quiso morderse la lengua en ese instante. Ella había contestado algo que a cualquiera le hubiese parecido exasperante.—Pero estabas tan concentrado diciendo que tú no pensabas en asistir a una universidad que no quise decirte nada.—Derramó algunas lágrimas de culpabilidad, queriendo esconder su rostro.—Hasta ahora me animé a decírtelo.

* * *

_**ksdjskjdks odienme :'D el drama no podia faltar en este fic.. me voy porque me echan de la PC y la van a configurar uwu hasta la proxima actualizacion!**_

_**Nyny Out. **_


	19. Despedidas que duelen

_**Por fin pude actualizar! Juju, hasta ahora las cosas se han vuelto bastante interesantes uwu asi que espero que al menos los pueda hacer feliz publicando este cap. ¡Los amodoro!**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 19_**

**_"Despedidas que duelen"_**

—Lo entiendo.—Le dijo de forma cortante, cruzándose de brazos. Intentaba sonar indiferente cuando por su cabeza pasaban más cosas.—Ya es tu decisión el irte.

Lynn arqueó una ceja, sorprendida ante tal reacción por parte de su novio. Ese diminuto _"Lo entiendo"_ en verdad quería transmitirle un cortante _"Vete a otra parte, me dejas aquí muriendo de la tristeza"._ Sin embargo, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Quería seguir sus sueños.

El pelirrojo emitió un suspiro, pronosticando que estaba a punto de llover de nuevo. Le colocó su chaqueta de cuero en los hombros de su novia. Aquellos tiempos…

—¿Sabes? Aunque me vaya… no me olvidaré de ti, Castiel. Es que te has vuelto en una persona muy importante para mí… no creo que vuelva a amar a alguien de esta forma.—De repente, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Esbozó una sonrisa lastimera, sintiendo que su corazón lentamente se rompía.—Por eso, me esforzaré mucho.

Castiel solo la observaba fijamente y de un momento a otro le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No le gustaba cuando entraba en su faceta depresiva.

—Escúchame, idiota, porque solo lo diré una vez, ¿Okey? Persigue tus sueños. No dejes que nadie te impida perseguirlos. Por eso, apoyaré tu decisión de irte a Nueva York.

Lynn lo miró, tranquilizando su llanto.

Justo en ese momento se sentía la persona más cruel del mundo. Comenzó a moquear en su chaqueta de cuero, limpiándose el rostro. Su nueva meta era ir a Nueva York.

—El vuelo es mañana. Ya hablé con mi mamá sobre la carta a la universidad. Allá me esperan para mañana en la tarde…

Dijo, agachando la cabeza. Jamás se imaginó que aquél momento sobre tomar una decisión acerca de su vida académica pudiese llegar tan pronto. Mañana temprano a las cinco de la madrugada tomaría su vuelo para poder estar en Nueva York en la tarde.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa cálida. La abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho.

…..

—Debo conseguirlo.—Se mentalizó Nina, entrando secretamente por una de las puertas del Sweet Amoris. Era de noche. Su único objetivo era robar los expedientes del pelirrojo problemático.—Esos documentos serán míos.

Para aquella ocasión, se había colocado un traje negro a base de látex. Sería muy útil.

—_"Pss, oye, ¿Me estás escuchando?"_—Sintió que su teléfono vibraba. Cierto. Había concordado una cita con Amber y su grupo de arpías. —_"¿Cuánto tengo que esperar?"_

Nina resopló, haciendo un puchero. No le gustaba cuando la gente metía las narices en sus asuntos y no le dejaban hacer las cosas a su manera. Así que simplemente agarró el celular, tomándose una foto de ella sacándole la lengua a Amber como si fuese una niña pequeña. Se la mandó a través de Whatsapp. Amber ardió de furia, sintiéndose humillada.

—Bien, creo que tengo la llave.—A pasos lentos se acercó a la oficina de delegados.—Aquí es.

Hábilmente sacó de su cabello una pinza de color negro, ajustándola a la puerta; abriéndola al instante. Seguido de ello, sacó de su morral, una linterna junto a un láser.

—_"Escucha, no cometas ningún error ¿vale? Que tampoco quiero que me echen del colegio."_—Le aclaró Amber. Al parecer le estaba entrando las llamadas.— _"No sé, solo roba información importante y después amenázalo con divulgarla o qué sé yo"_

Nina asintió, comenzando a investigar a través de su laptop. Ya tenía la contraseña de la red del instituto.

Chequeó en diversas páginas hasta dar con la dirección exacta. Entró a la plataforma oficial del instituto, aunque era un plan demasiado riesgoso puesto que aquella clave solo la podía tener el delegado, y ese era Nathaniel. Sin embargo, no le importó. Buscó entre la lista extensa de alumnos, hasta que lo encontró. Castiel Leunam.

—Je, por fin te encontré.. ¿Creías que ibas a escapar de mis ingenios?—Se burló, riéndose más para sí misma, aunque no se había dado cuenta que las chicas la estaban escuchando.

Le dio click en el nombre, para después recargar la página. Había mucho historial con respecto a la vida del pelirrojo. Desde cómo fue su primaria, hasta los problemas que tuvo allá.

Absolutamente toda su vida estaba en aquella plataforma. ¿Qué más podía perder? Ya tenía la paga, Amber estaría satisfecha con su ingenioso trabajo. Sólo tenía que cumplir la parte de imprimir aquél expediente para después chantajear a Castiel con ello.

—_"Castiel pronto se hundirá"_

…

A la madrugada se levantó. Estaba con mucho entusiasmo y ya había alistado tanto la maleta como la carta; guardándola en un sobre, como si estuviese atesorándola. Era su oportunidad perfecta y ya estaba feliz de que su novio la apoyase en aquella decisión. Su madre de vez en vez se limpiaba unas lágrimas imaginarias, dándole un beso en la frente seguida de equiparla de un buen desayuno para que no le diese hambre en el avión. Alistó algunos libros sobre conocimientos avanzados de medicina, un kit de primeros auxilios por si acaso, demasiada ropa puesto que estaría en Nueva York por lo menos tres semanas. Le escribió un mensaje de texto a Castiel, saliendo de su residencia.

—_"¡Espérame allá en el aeropuerto!"_

Una pequeña parte de ella ya estaba gritando de la emoción. Ahora si se sentía como una princesa de verdad en un cuento de hadas, estando en su propio castillo. Castiel la estaba apoyando, pronto iría a Nueva York a conocer gente y sitios maravillosos.

Sin embargo, hacía demasiado frio ese día así que su padre se prestó para poder llevarla en su auto hasta el aeropuerto. Por suerte, estaban calculando la hora.

—Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo.—Avisó su padre, entrando.

Los ojos de Lynn brillaron de par en par al ver que, desde el exterior, estaban las aerolíneas y los aviones ya listos para despegar. Ahí, en toda la plana, había un anuncio que decía: "Destino a Nueva York. A las seis y media de la mañana". Obviamente ella había llegado una hora antes pues no quería perderse ningún detalle.

—¡Estoy tan ansiosa!—Dio brinquitos de alegría.—Por fin haré algo con mi futuro.

En ese momento escuchó que su celular vibraba dentro de su bolso de mano. Aunque, muy a su pesar, no alcanzó a contestar puesto que en ese momento los oficiales de las aerolíneas le pidieron de forma cordial, que colocase los implementos tecnológicos en una vasija para que comprobaran que la chica no llevaba armas infiltradas. Después de unos segundos, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre desde el otro lado.

—¡Lynn!.—Escuchó la agitada voz de Castiel, quien desde hace seguramente un buen rato estaba llamándola a gritos de forma exasperada. Cierto. Con tanta emoción por dentro, se le había olvidado la promesa.—Tonta, estaba preocupado…

—¡Perdón!.—Se disculpó, sintiéndose algo idiota.—Tuve que poner mi celular en vibrador.

Lo que vino a continuación, ni siquiera ella misma se lo esperaba. Ahí, en frente de todos, Castiel se dignó a darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, aunque unas que otras madres que estaban ahí con sus hijos, les tapaban los ojos para que no viesen semejante escena en público.

_"No quiero desaprovechar más oportunidades como estas, cuando Lynn me necesita más que nunca"._ Pensó Castiel al mismo tiempo que agarraba a la chica de ambas caderas, profundizando el beso. Su lengua era cálida, al igual que la dulce fragancia que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ese día Lynn se había esforzado porque su cabello oliera esplendido.

Después los besos se fueron intensificando hasta que pasó a darle uno demasiado suave en el cuello. De ahí, disimuladamente, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño collar en forma de corona. Eso le indicaba que a partir de ahora aunque, ambos caminos estuviesen separados por los estudios de Lynn, el amor que tenía hacia ella, se volvería más fuerte.

No pudo evitar llorar. Lynn en verdad era demasiado frágil. Apretó el collar.

_"El vuelo con destino a Nueva York ya se encuentra disponible. Por favor, a todos los pasajeros, ir progresando para chequear sus tiquetes, gracias"._ Escuchó el anuncio. Ya lo sabía. Era hora de la despedida. Ambos se separaron, dedicándose tanto la última mirada así como la última sonrisa. Solo serían tres semanas, podría lidiar con ello. Después de unos breves minutos, por fin abordó el avión; viendo todo a través de la ventanilla.

Castiel le sonrió por última vez. La apoyaría en todo.

Lynn se mordió el labio inferior. El avión despegó rumbo a Nueva York.

…..

—Mierda. Pensé que estabas en la cárcel, te lo hubieses merecido por secuestro, ¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?—Rosa había terminado de colgar, despidiéndose de Lynn. Aunque no se esperaba para nada la visita de Leigh a su propio hogar.

Leigh no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Tenía el brazo lastimado al igual que una notoria cicatriz en la frente.

—Vine a disculparme.

Rosa parpadeó por un par de segundos, cruzándose de brazos. Se recargó en la pared para después dirigirse a la cocina por una taza de café. A decir verdad, le daba algo de pena ajena ver semejante situación en el que se encontraba su ex novio. ¿Cómo podría perdonarlo? De todas formas, hasta las personas más hijas de puta, merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Para sorpresa del azabache, Rosa le ofreció una taza de té verde.

—Bueno, además de venir a disculparme, también he venido para advertirte algo. Aunque esta vez no te mentiré.

Rosa enarcó una ceja de confusión repentina, ¿Qué con esa declaración tan a la deprisa? Aunque de todas formas decidió escuchar la versión de su historia, confiando plenamente en que esta vez Leigh no inventaría nada para su propia conveniencia. Leigh comenzó. Primero le confesó que en realidad esas fotos las había obtenido por medio de Amber y que ella estaba planeando con Nina robar el expediente de Castiel para después chantajearlo y seguido de ello, herir a Lynn.

Rosa sintió una punzada en su corazón. Aunque estuviese peleada con Lynn, no soportaría verla sufrir cuando estaba a un paso de lograr sus sueños.

…

—Creí que te molestaría más el hecho de que tu novia se fuese a Nueva York a estudiar medicina.

Eran aproximadamente cerca de las siete de la mañana, por lo que Castiel no desperdició el tiempo y se fue directo a su casa. Ahí, en el comedor, estaba Jean leyendo el periódico tranquilamente mientras que Valeria estaba en la cocina haciendo unos panqueques con mermelada de fresa. Ni siquiera opinaba al respecto.

—No, bueno, en realidad se fue a hacer los cursos veraniegos. Ella volverá en tres semanas máximo.—Contestó con frialdad.—Le dije que la apoyaría en todo y eso hago.

Valeria simulaba que no estaba escuchando, pues ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Lynn hubiese dejado a Castiel "tirado" aunque una parte de ella, se alegraba porque estaría tres semanas sin verle la cara a la chica. Comenzó a servir el desayuno.

—Si es lo que le gusta, pues bien.—Habló la mujer, sonando indiferente.—Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo.

Castiel resopló, limitándose a hacer caso omiso a sus inapropiados comentarios; comenzando a comer. En eso su celular vibró, indicando que había llegado un mensaje.

De repente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse sobremanera. Se retiró de la mesa por un momento, encerrándose en su habitación para poder asimilar el mensaje reciente en su bandeja de entrada. El mensaje decía: _"Aquí tengo tu expediente, vándalo. Si no quieres que se lo mande a Lynn, hazte novio de Amber, ¿entendiste? Porque o sino…"_

—¿Q-qué significa esto?—Castiel se dejó recargar sobre la pared, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.—Si Lynn descubre mi pasado…

Nina estaba recargada en la pared de su habitación, con unos documentos en la mano.

—_"No puedo creer que por fin ese idiota vaya a morder el anzuelo. Te lo agradezco mucho, Nina, de verdad. Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, tendré a Castiel solo para mí. Ahora que Lynn está lejos de él, lo enamoraré en estas tres semanas"_

Tenía que dar una respuesta pronto.

—Mhm, no caeré ante sus amenazas, quien quiera que sea.

—_"¿Y bien? ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? Como me encantará ver tu rostro cuando tus expedientes sean divulgados"_.—Atacó Nina, escribiendo aquello. Castiel lo leyó.

Castiel soltó una leve risita de ingenio. Sabía que la cómplice en todo esto era Nina, siendo manipulada como una marioneta a causa de los berrinches de Amber. Detestaba a esa rubia oxigenada. Pero por nada del mundo terminaría con Lynn.

—_"¿Sabes? Me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para amenazar y asustar a la gente, cuando sabemos bien que eres una marioneta más."_—Le escribió el pelirrojo, denigrándola.—_"Si sigues haciendo esto, solo te hundirás a ti misma. Deja de dar pena."_

Nina se balanceó de un lado a otro al leer lo que Castiel le había escrito de forma descarada. Le sorprendió que ni siquiera hubiese mostrado una pizca de susto o sorpresa. Sonrió de lado, comenzando con su plan. Ya no iba a seguir todo al pie de la letra como le indicaba Amber, pero tampoco sería tan cobarde como le decía el chico. Agarró los expedientes, pasándolos al computador con destino a Nueva York.

* * *

_**Ufff por fin terminé este cap.. si, si, me odiarán porque aparte de que los separé (literalmente) también los expedientes de Castiel serán enviados a Lynn x.x pero no se preocupen, que todo esto es parte de la trama, después vendrá lo interesante.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización! Se les quiere!**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	20. ¿Cuándo el hilo se rompió?

_**Ok, estoy dando un buen progreso x.x ¡vamos a por ello! Falta muy poco para la recta final, digo, para que se acabe la historia uwu pues solo quedan, contando con este cap, por ahí unos siete capítulos, wii! Estoy avanzando.**_

_**Los amodoro! Gracias por los favoritos y los seguidores de esta historia mini dramática, jaja. Después vendrá lo cursi.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**"¿Cuándo el hilo se rompió?"**_

—¡Por fin en Nueva York!.—Estaba muy emocionada.

El primer paso directo a sus sueños por fin lo estaba cumpliendo. Primero había abordado el avión y, tras demasiados minutos viendo a través de la ventanilla cómo su amor se iba del aeropuerto, después pudo superarlo, aunque fuese algo incómodo.

Su tía la había recibido muy bien, dejándole hospedad en su casa durante esas tres semanas. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya extrañaba el instituto, a sus amigos más preciados, pero sobre todo a Castiel. Miró su celular detenidamente. Aunque no lo admitiese, también extrañaba a Rosalya. Estaba mirando las imágenes. Jamás las iba a borrar. Después dejó el equipaje en la habitación de huéspedes, dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Se quitó la ropa para después meterse a la tina. A decir verdad, el agua estaba demasiado fría, aunque podía acostumbrarse a ello. Después de breves minutos de casi caer dormida mientras se bañaba, salió; portando únicamente sostén y bragas. Se secó el cabello, encerrándose en su nueva habitación. Sacó de su maleta un libro de medicina.

Desde la muerte de su mascota, siempre soñó con querer ser veterinaria, aunque sus padres al principio no la apoyaron. Comenzó a investigar sobre las enfermedades, preocupándose demasiado por el bienestar de los demás. Sobre todo por la gente que la rodeaba y a quien apreciaba. Por ello, nunca le había tenido fobia a la sangre. Bueno, su estereotipo de una chica Mary Sue la había ayudado en su evolución.

Después de unas horas de estudio arduo y de haber escrito algunas que otras notas aparte, —Puesto que los cursos en realidad comenzaban mañana, desde muy temprano.— Decidió dejar por un momento la lectura y despejar su mente jugando en la laptop. Quería revisar su correo por si acaso. Lo abrió. Aunque después alguien le habló por chat.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un correo extraño?.—Observó que en su bandeja de entrada, aparecía un archivo de Word y otro en formato PDF con el mismo nombre_ "Historial de Castiel Leunam"_

Una ventana de MSN se apareció de repente.

—_"Espero que te guste el regalito. Ahí está toda la vida de tu novio. Ya depende de ti si quieres leerlo o no"_

—_"¿Eh? Espera, ¿Y tú quién eres? Déjame ver tu cara en este mismo instante. ¿Cómo obtuviste estos expedientes? ¿Qué tal que sean falsos? Perra"_

Sin dudar más, abrió el archivo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que eran casi de veinte y ocho páginas.

—En verdad que no estaba jugando… ¡Aquí está todo!

Cerró la ventana de chat, comenzando a leer. Ahí estaba cómo había sido la dura infancia de Castiel, el trato con sus padres, el por qué anteriormente vivía solo…

—Pero por qué Castiel, siendo mi novio… ¿Me escondería algo como esto?

_—"Es porque no quería perderte, aunque no sé qué pienses de él ahora que sabes todo esto".—_

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. Lynn se aferró a ello. Aunque en ese momento solo quería cerrar el documento y dar vueltas en su cama.

…..

—Leigh… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?.—Le preguntó Rosa, aun sorprendida.

—Si. Completamente. Escuché cuando Amber y Nina lo estaban planeando.

La albina solo se limitó a morderse el labio inferior, golpeando la taza de té contra el poyo; al punto de querer quebrar aquella taza. Se sentía inservible e incapaz.

—Dime… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Lynn? Si ni siquiera quiere verme.

Leigh suspiró, dándole un diminuto abrazo a su ex novia. Le ayudaría esta vez sin rencores.

…..

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué pasa, Nathaniel? ¿Perdiste algo importante? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

—No, es solo que… perdí el expediente de Castiel. No sé quién lo habrá robado, pero de seguro me destituirán de mi cargo. No puedo pasar esta falta.

Karla comenzó a preocuparse. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Había prometido no involucrarse más con Amber, pero la situación la forzaba a involucrarse.

_"Maldita esa. De seguro mandó a Nina a robarlo. Ya ha ido demasiado lejos"_

Sin decir nada, se agachó; aventando todos los expedientes al suelo. Si aquello le costaba buscar por más de media hora y saltarse clases, lo haría. Quería dar siempre un paso adelante. Kentin vio aquello y también ayudó en la búsqueda entre papeles.

—Piensa. Quizá lo dejaste guardado en la plataforma del instituto.

Kentin intentó animarlo. Nathaniel asintió, corriendo directo a la computadora de la sala.

_"Por favor, ojalá que esos documentos estén allí, porque o sino podrían expulsarme y meterme en muchos problemas con las Directivas del instituto"_

—Aquí no está.—Dijo Nathaniel de forma cortante. Estaba frustrado.—Ya valí.

—¡¿C-cómo que no está?! ¡Nada se pierde en la red del instituto!

Kentin estaba tan encabronado que por poco y le da un puñetazo a uno de los casilleros de ahí. Sin embargo, Karla lo detuvo a tiempo; un poco asustada.

—Me expulsarán.—Sentenció el rubio, rascándose la nuca.

Karla sintió que su alma se disolvía al contemplar semejante expresión por parte del delegado.

—Cálmate, seguro la Directora lo entenderá. Debe estar acostumbrada a que se roben información de un estudiante.—Kentin le dio palmadas en la espalda, consolándolo.

No le gustaba aquella escena. Su odio hacia Amber había aumentado a gran velocidad.

¿Qué más importaba? De ahora en adelante hablaría con la verdad y no se callaría.

—Yo sé quién robó el expediente de Castiel. Una persona sumamente cruel que seguro lo hizo a costa de tu hermana. Y esa persona es Nina. Estoy muy segura.

…..

—En serio, perdóname Lynn.

Castiel se había hecho unos pequeños cortes en los brazos. Valeria, su madre, miraba todo con cierta preocupación. —Me equivoqué.

…..

—Mhmm… ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué tenía tanta curiosidad en los expedientes de Castiel? ¿Cómo los obtuvo? ¿Por qué Castiel no me habló de ello?

—Oye, Darcy.—Escuchó cómo alguien golpeaba su asiento desde atrás.—¿Estás bien?.—Se acercó a su rostro, tocando su frente.

Viktor. Él también estaba en la Universidad Pennyston para hacer la práctica para estudiar Medicina.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente bien. Perdón, Emm… ¿Qué ha dicho el profesor? Es que desde que llegué he estado muy distraída, ¿Sabes? Hay algo en mi pecho que duele mucho.

—Es Castiel, ¿cierto?.—Apoyó los brazos en el pupitre de la chica, observándola.

—¿Cómo sabias que era por él? Pero mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo sabias que él y yo éramos novios?

Viktor suspiró, sacando de su morral un libro de Biología. El maestro le había pedido a cada uno que hiciera a parejas un ensayo sobre las enfermedades del cuerpo humano.

—Bueno, desde que entraste al Sweet Amoris, siempre te quejabas de un tal Castiel Leunam.

—Sí, pero… ¡Es imposible que haya sido tan obvia! Ugh, que vergüenza.—Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, queriendo abofetearse.—Pero ahora mismo, estoy preocupada por él.

—Adivinaré. Castiel está metido en problemas, ciertas personas lo están chantajeando y tiene miedo a que lo dejes o rompas con él solo porque no puedes aceptar su pasado. ¿No es así? No me preguntes cómo lo descubrí. Tengo mis contactos, entre ellos Dake y Leigh. Ah, Karla también sabía sobre eso. Todos lo sabían, a excepción de ti.

_—"Entonces, en realidad… ¿Él nunca confió en mí?"_

….

—Ya, dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres Amber. Ya tengo suficiente con tus jueguitos de rubia oxigenada. ¿Qué más te queda en tu lista de maldades? Arruinaste mi reputación, lastimaste a Lynn, casi arruinas la relación entre Lysandro y Rosa, usando a Karla y a Leigh como marionetas de tu show, ¿No crees que es suficiente?

Amber esbozó una sonrisa de malicia, acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo. Aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaba cuando el chico fingía estar indefenso sin ningún buen argumento.

—Lo único que quiero de ti es tu amor, Castiel. Dime, ¿Por qué es tan difícil el obtenerlo? ¿Por qué tuviste que escoger a Lynn?—Golpeó uno de los casilleros del instituto, sintiendo que su voz se quebraba. Aunque Castiel solo lucia indiferente ante sus palabras.—Sé lo que pensarás. Que soy una puta sin corazón que ha utilizado a todo el mundo a su antojo, disfrutando bajarle la autoestima a los demás. Si, piensas igual que todos en este maldito instituto, pero, ¿Sabes algo? Lo que siento por ti es real y quizá no elegí los mejores métodos para que te dieras cuenta de ello.—Se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Siguió.—Desde hace tres años que me gustas, inclusive te lo iba a confesar en las vacaciones de verano, pero Lynn tenía que llegar a arruinar todo.

—Sabes muy bien que no eres mi tipo. Lynn es mi novia. Entiéndelo.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Por eso manejé a Karla y a Leigh a mi antojo, aunque también quería involucrar a tu prima Laetti en todo esto, pero ella se negó.—Sentía que la respiración se agitaba, luciendo desesperada. Después se tranquilizó, tratando de pensar las cosas con claridad.—Pero ahora que Lynn se fue a Nueva York, creí… creí que al menos… tendría una oportunidad contigo con ella lejos, por eso te chantajeé con lo de divulgar tu expediente.

—De hecho, ya Nina se lo mandó a Lynn. No me importa nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya se lo mandó? Ugh, esa idiota lolita gótica, ¡Ni siquiera me obedeció!

—Está bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella seguro debe estar decepcionada de mí, así que ya lo considero más que una ruptura.

—Lo lamento… siendo honesta, esto no estaba entre mis planes.

—Amber… haré como que te creo y dejaré todo el rencor atrás. Se nota que me quieres de verdad.

—¡Claro que te quiero! Solo que no soy muy buena expresándolo. Perdón si te hice pasar malos momentos. Involucré a todo el mundo en mis asuntos amorosos.

—Por eso decidí… ahora que terminé con Lynn, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—Le preguntó con cierta frialdad. Amber quedó sorprendida.

* * *

_**Jojojo, no me maten! Bueno, aquí ya termina todo el drama. Perdón por este final pero no lo pude evitar. Ahora si se viene lo interesante en la recta final :333**_

_**Se les quiere! Hasta la próxima actualización!**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	21. La herida de una flor

**Yeih! Por fin actualizando con todas las ganas! Perdón uwu comencé la Uni y me quita casi todo el tiempo, Lel… pero ahora si! Espero les guste este capitulo, el final ya casi está cerca.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**"La herida de una flor"**_

Amber intentaba salir de su estado de shock, después reaccionó; esbozando una sonrisa llena de malicia. Jaque mate.

—Oh, qué lindo de tu parte, estaría encantada de ser tu novia.—Lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda para seguidamente propinarle un delicado beso en el cuello.—No te preocupes, a diferencia de Lynn, yo no me iré de tu lado. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, Castiel…—Le murmuró al oído con suavidad. De alguna forma, trataba de convencerlo.

_—"No es lo mismo… no siento lo mismo…"_.—Se preguntaba el pelirrojo en su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Las caricias, las palabras, los mimos. No sentía que su corazón ardiese.

—Bueno, ahora que somos novios, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? Si no quieres citas o regalos y cursiladas así, no te preocupes. Siempre se puede compensar de algún modo.

—Lo intentaré. Sé que Lynn no está, ella se fue a estudiar Medicina en otro país, ella no está conmigo. Perdón si te hago sentir su reemplazo.—Se llevó una mano a la frente y por una milésima de segundos juró haber visto el rostro sonriente de Lynn en frente de él.—Yo…. ¿En serio me enamoré de ella?

Se llevó la mano a la sien para después pasarla por su rostro, sintiendo un calor que le estaba obstaculizando la vista. Se sorprendió al ver pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en la palma de su mano. Era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien.

—Je, es triste que las cosas hubiesen terminado así, ¿Sabes? Porque, hay que admitir algo. Allá en Nueva York el ambiente es muy distinto, y estoy segura que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lynn ya te habrá cambiado.—Le dijo de forma descarada, sacando el celular de su bolso. No había nuevas noticias.

—Creo que… lo mejor fue haber tomado caminos separados.—Reflexionó después de unos breves segundos de silencio. Todo lo demás lo dejaría al criterio de la chica.

….

—¿Cuándo piensas volver a California?.—Le preguntó Viktor al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su bebida en lata.

—Nunca.—Sentenció la chica, abriendo la lata igualmente. Su mirada era fría y no simulaba expresión alguna en sus palabras.—Castiel me guardó muchas cosas.

Viktor la miró fijamente por unos segundos para después suspirar levemente. A veces no entendía la lógica femenina, ni mucho menos la de su mejor amiga. En este momento ella buscaba consuelo en alguien, pasar un buen rato después de los parciales.

—Es ridículo tu pensamiento. No porque Castiel te engañó no quiere decir que no puedas volver a California. Puedes estar aquí solo un par de semanas y regresas con tu tía. Por favor, disculpa por la ofensa, pero no te comportes como una niña.—Chasqueó la lengua, dándole un zape en la frente.

—No, en serio, se acabó Viktor. Ya no quiero ninguna especie de contacto con Castiel.

—Está bien… ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

Lynn sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Se sonrojó ante tal oferta aunque después sonrió. De alguna forma, las cosas empezaban a cambiar. Ya podía construir un nuevo mundo en Nueva York, aunque eso requiriera estar lejos de Castiel y borrarlo de su vida para siempre.

—¡Al SuperMall! Escuché que hay un concierto de K-pop o algo así en el tercer piso.

Viktor soltó una leve risita, sorprendido del hábito de la chica a sonrojarse por cualquier cosa. Le dio palmadas en la cabeza, como si estuviese consintiendo a un cachorro bebé.

Así que, al botar la lata de cerveza en la canasta de la basura, agarró su bolso de mano; tratando de alcanzarle el paso a su amigo. Ahora ambos se dirigían al SuperMall "Star Park"

—Es bueno que saques todo el estrés de los parciales, aquí en Nueva York tienen un sistema educativo muy complejo.—Comenzó a contar el chico a medida que iban caminando en dirección al pequeño puesto de Crepés de chocolate.

—Ya casi no ando por el apartamento de mi tía.—Suspiró, haciendo un puchero. Se había emocionado un poco al ver el puesto.

—Imagino que tu tía Agatha debe encargarse de todos los gastos, ¿no?.—Quiso saber. Se acercó al puesto, señalándole al tipo con la mano que quería dos crepés de Nutella.

—Si… ella, es muy buena persona. En verdad agradezco que pague casi todo… debería compensarla de alguna forma.—Aspiró el dulce aroma que indicaba que recién se estaba cocinando.

—Aunque pasen tantos años, sigues siendo la misma.

Después de breves minutos de espera en uno de los bancos cercanos al puesto, la campana sonó. Viktor se acercó para que le entregasen dos crepés que traían dentro Nutella, fresa y banano. Le ofreció uno a Lynn, sentándose de nuevo.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no lo pediste con queso?.—Le reprochó la chica al darse cuenta que el Crepé de él traía queso rallado.

De nuevo, y a modo de broma, un golpe en la cabeza de Viktor no se hizo esperar. Él trató de defenderse, cubriéndose con su bolso. Ambos rieron, dándole una mordida al crepé para degustarlo.

—Lynn… hay algo que quiero decirte.—Le susurró, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Ella decidió prestarle atención al mismo tiempo que degustaba su snack.—Verás… es que yo… desde hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes… nos conocemos desde niños y quiero decirte… quiero decirte… ¡Me gustas, Lynn!

—¡¿Qué?! Eh… yo… espera, espera…—Por poco y casi se atragantaba con la comida, por lo que sacó su botella de agua para pasar lo amargo. Se sentía confundida, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.—¿De qué clase de gusto hablas exactamente?

—El de un novio.—Sentenció, mirándole a los ojos con demasiada seriedad en sus palabras. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, aunque solo se limitó a tocar el contorno de éstos.—Por favor… ¿Podrías aceptarme?

—Viktor, yo… no sé qué decir. Justo ahora me has tomado por sorpresa. Verás, mi situación es complicada, Castiel y yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Castiel y tú acaban de terminar y por ahora no quieres estar en una relación porque temes a que pase de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—No es así. Bueno, el miedo si por una parte, pero no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad. Yo te aprecio mucho.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré que habias escogido esta universidad en esta ciudad, me emocioné mucho.—De repente la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.—Creí que estaba en una especie de sueño y que nunca nos volveríamos a encontrar. Por eso forcé mucho a tus padres y a tu tía con que te convencieran en venir a Nueva York a estudiar Medicina en la Universidad Pennyston, conmigo.

—Lo que menos quiero en este mundo es hacerte daño, Viktor. Más porque somos amigos desde pequeños, y no me perdonaría el lastimarte. Soy muy egoísta…

—Je, yo también soy egoísta, pero vale la pena. Porque estás aquí conmigo. Así que si, acepto el reto.

No le permitió a Lynn continuar pues, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le brindó un dulce beso en los labios. La chica abrió los ojos como platos, dudando en corresponder o no.

…

Los padres de Lynn se encontraban en la sala de la casa, leyendo el periódico. Lucía tomaba un poco de café mientras que Felipe leía noticias relacionadas al ámbito político y comercial. Apenas había pasado casi dos semanas y ya comenzaban a extrañar a su retoño.

—¡Extraño a Lynn!—Comenzó a lloriquear Lucia, haciendo una escena melodramática. A veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

—Ella estará bien. Le pagamos casi todo a Agatha, de seguro ella sabe cómo manejar la situación.—Comentó su esposo, dejando el periódico encima de la pequeña mesa de vidrio.

—Sí, sí, es verdad, pero… ¿no la extrañas? Sus cosas, cuando solía afanarse para ir a la escuela… pero lo bueno es que solo estará en Nueva York un mes.—Se cruzó los brazos, tratando de sonar decidida.

—Eso no lo sabemos, Lucy. Quizá Lynn se acostumbre tanto al ambiente de Nueva York que decida quedarse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué se quedaría allá? Agatha ni es tan buena cocinando, y en esa universidad solo son cursos veraniegos… el límite es de un mes, además… lo más importante… ella aquí tiene a…

—Castiel. Ugh, desde que ese chico llegó a su vida solo le ha traído lágrimas y problemas. Comienzo a pensar que no es una buena influencia, por eso apoyo la decisión de Lynn en quedarse en Nueva York con Viktor y Agatha.

—Seguro el chico no ha tenido a unos buenos padres…—Reflexionó, queriendo comprender el sentimiento ajeno del pelirrojo. Solo una pizca de esperanza.

—No, ya párale Lucia.—Le habló en un tono semblante, dedicándole una mirada fría y severa; algo muy extraño en él puesto que siempre expresaba amor hacia su esposa.—Si Lynn se encariña con la ciudad y decide quedarse un año allá, yo no opondré resistencia.

—Ya veo… está bien. Tú eres quien manda en esta casa, tú sabrás qué es lo mejor para Lynn, y si ella decide especializarse en el campo auxiliar Médico, pues… yo como madre estaré dispuesta a apoyarla, aunque eso signifique dejar atrás a alguien importante.—Sonrió, tratando de mantenerse a sus palabras.

—Me alegra que lo hayas considerado seriamente, entonces le daré las buenas noticias… ¡Estará muy contenta!—Mencionó Felipe, sacando el celular de su bolso de trabajo.

—Jeh, supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Me hubiese gustado que su relación con Castiel hubiese continuado, aunque sea a distancia, pero creo que sueño de más.—Lucia habló para sí misma, riéndose. Solo quería el bienestar académico para Lynn.

_—"Mhmm, ¿Si? ¿Residencia Darcy? Emm… perdón por llamar a altas horas de la noche, pero hay un tema del cual quisiera discutir con ustedes personalmente"._—Escuchó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea del celular. Al parecer se trataba de Jean, el padre de Castiel.

—¿Si? ¿Lynn? Hija, te tengo buenas noticias.—En la habitación de la casa se encontraba Felipe, hablándole por teléfono a Lynn quien estaba en Nueva York. Ya la decisión estaba tomada.

…..

—Oye, tú.—Rosa tenía el celular pegado a su oreja. Estaba ahí parada con un semblante serio y frio.

—Ohh… pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Creí que no vendrías, es que siempre sabes cómo huir en este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Sabes? Me das pena ajena, sobre todo porque estás con alguien a la fuerza, y ese alguien te tiene mucha lástima. No creo que Castiel llegue a amar a una perra sin corazón como tú. Lynn podrá estar lejos pero jamás lograrás ser como ella.—Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de malicia, colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

Amber igual le devolvió el gesto, como si estuviese declarándole la guerra. Jamás iba a perder contra Lynn, aunque eso significase manipular emocionalmente a Castiel para derrotarla.

* * *

_**¡Puff! ¡NO ME LINCHEN! Antes de que saquen las antorchas con la palo :'v quisiera hacerles una aclaración. Ahora que estamos en la recta final, ¡Lo más dramático será en el próximo capitulo! Y mucho lof lof por ahí**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡Se les quiere! :333**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	22. Tu extraña forma de querer

_***Se echa a un rincon, esperando a que le lluevan los trinches* nahh mentira :'v pero sjdjskjdsj estoy feliz! Por mi carrera, porque no me arrepiento de haberla escogido, por el yaoi, el shoujo y más mamadas de esas… pero buehh, no nos detengamos a hablar de mis problemas académicos uwu les traigo el cap 22! Ya casi estamos en la recta final**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! Al final les daré saludos y esas cosas, mientras hago el proceso de la edición**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**"Tu extraña forma de querer"**_

_Castiel_

Un futuro aterrador y decisiones apresuradas.

¿Cómo debería describir aquél sentimiento? ¿Cómo poder resumir todo el sufrimiento en estos dos meses? Exacto, porque estoy asustado. No quiero seguir mintiéndome, tampoco pretendo ser del todo honesto con mis sentimientos, pero es algo que me desborda. La herida que te quema hasta casi evaporarte por completo. Nadie quiere un final apresurado, pero tampoco un final donde no te redactan o te expresan absolutamente nada.

Me duele el pecho, casi no puedo dormir, me mantengo presionado, mi cabeza es un caos…

Nunca creí con broche de oro a lo que llamaban "enamorarse" puesto que siempre mantenía al margen esos temas que, a mi perspectiva, eran más que un estorbo. Si algo no me agradaba o me disgustaba por completo, solo lo desechaba hasta que pudiese encontrar un nuevo objetivo. Algo mucho más valioso, algo en lo que pueda enfocarme de verdad y no sólo objeto de burlas y las presiones estúpidas por parte de mi progenitora.

Pensé que todo estaba bajo control, que siempre seria yo quien pudiese saber interpretar la situación y quien estaba al mando, pero me equivoqué. Todo mi orgullo, mis delirios de grandeza y Don Juan se desmoronaron desde que aquél "juego" de novios falsos empezó. Lynn. Lynn Darcy. Ella cambió mi vida, cambió mi forma de pensar y ver las cosas. Sé que sonaré melodramático pero sin ella, siento que todo se congela.

¿Por qué siempre creen que las personas con categoría de "Tsundere" no tienen sentimientos? Obvio también lloramos, también nos disgustamos o nos asustamos.

—No lo entiendo.—Me había preguntado Lysandro a la vez que tomaba apuntes en su libreta. Yo enarqué una ceja a modo de confusión.—Digo, ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de fingir ser el novio de Lynn?—Se atrevió a preguntarme de forma socarrona. Yo casi escupo el jugo, intentando aclararme la garganta, como si estuviese buscando motivos.—Si no te gusta.—Sentenció de forma directa.—Es raro en ti, ¿Sabes?.—Decidió concluir tras notar mi silencio.

En aquél tiempo, lo único que hacía, era desviar la mirada y simular que estaba más enfocado en otras chicas o en intentar sacar buenas calificaciones. Fingir ser el novio de Lynn solo era un medio de entretención porque en mi casa todo era aburrido, inclusive el ambiente.

—Je, ¿No es obvio? Lo único que busco es atormentarla, ya verás que se cansará de ese jueguito de niños.—Me crucé de brazos, intentando convencerme. Si. Lynn solo quería popularidad y dejar que la catalogaran de Mary Sue.—Me conoces tan bien… ¿Por qué crees que me tomaría en serio esa niñada?

_"—Es… porque en verdad te quiero, Castiel.—Me había sorprendido al escuchar aquello. Ella solo trataba de mantenerse firme.—Y no es sólo un juego"_

_"—Je… solo te emocionas con toda esta farsa"_

En ese momento solo pensaba que ella estaba jugando, estaba seguro que si me precipitaba a decirle "tú también me estás gustando en serio" podría haberse burlado y aprovecharse de aquella debilidad, por eso la rechacé. No quería seguir viendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas, lágrimas que habían aparecido por mi culpa. Solo quería mantenerme firme en mi prototipo, una escala de grandeza impuesta por mi madre. Pensé que siempre seria fuerte.

Aun así, aprendí que todo puede cambiar. En ese momento sentía miedo, lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era, "¿Ella será capaz de aceptarme con todos mis defectos y mi horrible pasado?", ese pasado lleno de vacío y oscuridad donde mis padres eran catalogados de estar trabajando con La Mafia, todos en mi antiguo instituto me miraban mal e inclusive murmuraban que en mi hogar solo había maltrato cuando ni siquiera se acercaba a ello. También habían comenzado el rumor de que le robaba a la gente de distintos oficios y famosos empresarios y por ello vivía tan bien.

_"—Necesito su licencia de conducir. Todo chico rebelde tiene una motocicleta, y dudo que siendo tú, Castiel Leunam, puedas vivir tan bien así como así. Por ello necesitamos un registro"_

_"—Ustedes como policías son ridículos.—Quizá en ese momento la voz me temblaba pero, en realidad, nunca me ha dado temor enfrentarme a un funcionario público.—Tengo diecinueve años, ¿y qué? No tienen evidencia alguna. No vivo con mis padres pero soy responsable y sé cómo mantenerme al igual que una buena educación. "_

_"—Castiel, ¿En verdad vas en serio con esa chica? Es que… creo que es muy sencilla como para estar contigo.—Esas habían sido las frias y duras palabras tanto de Dake como de mi progenitora. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos mi vida amorosa?.— Claro, lo puedo comprender porque siempre has estado solo y buscas entretención, para eso puedes salir con muchas chicas lindas más"_

La expresión de ese rubio artificial y su socarrona sonrisa al haber tocado un tema tan delicado como el "sexo" y mi madre que desde un comienzo se había atrevido a degrinar a Lynn solo por considerarla "una muchacha sencilla". Sin embargo, todos ellos se equivocan. Yo estoy con Lynn por su linda forma de ser, por ser tan cálida con la gente y a pesar de la situación siempre sonríe. Quiero verla una vez más.

…

La gota que derramó el vaso. Esa hubiese podido ser la última llamada.

—Lamento haberlos llamado de forma tan precipitada.

Jean, el padre de Castiel, se encontraba agitado y con un tono de voz preocupante; sentándose en el sofá. Lucia intentaba calmarlo al mismo tiempo que le servía un vaso de limonada y Felipe mantenía un intenso contacto visual. Lo irónico era que Lynn nunca se había tomado la molestia de presentarles a Castiel como su novio en su propia casa, solo los podía ver de lejos cuando ambos ingresaban al instituto agarrados de la mano y riéndose. Ahora todo el ambiente estaba tenso y silencioso.

—Perdón por la pregunta que hasta puede sonar algo grosera, pero… ¿A qué se debe su visita? Mi esposa Lucía y yo estamos algo intrigados al respecto, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes casi nunca nos llaman.

Felipe comenzaba a impacientarse debido al inmenso suspenso que el otro adulto se encargaba de fomentar. Los segundos corrían al igual que los minutos, Jean tragaba saliva a la vez que sacaba el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para poder observar la hora; como si estuviese miedoso de que alguien lo llamara o como si estuviese calculando el tiempo en que estaría allí para después irse a toda prisa, ¿Acaso se estaba escondiendo de su propia esposa?

—Verán… es acerca de Castiel.—Carraspeó, comenzando a contar.—Creemos que él está sufriendo por culpa de que Lynn se fue a Nueva York.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?—Contratacó Felipe mirándole de forma seria. Parecía molesto.—Mi hija se quedará en Nueva York por un año.

Jean se exaltó, levantándose del sofá. Lucia parecía un punto intermedio entre ambos puesto que no quería golpes o violencia en su propio hogar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Así nada más?—Estaba incrédulo por su insensatez.—Bueno, no puedo decir mucho porque mi hijo también cometió una estupidez muy grande.

Ambos adultos enarcaron en una ceja, algo confundidos. El corazón les latía como bomba, como si estuviesen presintiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

—Él decidió ser novio de Amber.—Por fin soltó para luego suspirar, resignado.—No puedo hacer mucho pero creo que está con ella por despecho. Tampoco le quiere contar nada a Valeria.

Felipe estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra Jean, más Lucia se puso en medio; protegiendo a éste último. Inconscientemente, hizo que la limonada se volcara y derramase su vestido. Si no hubiese sido por su prudente intervención, ambos tipos se hubiesen sacado la madre. Pero finalmente se calmaron, tratando de procesar la información.

—Felipe, contrólate.—Le dio un pequeño masaje en los hombros.

—¿Qué me controle? ¿En serio? ¡Mientras Lynn está en Nueva York esforzándose por sus estudios, este chico está con otra!.—La furia era tanta que hasta Lucia lo desconocía.—¡con más razón Lynn debe estar un año allá!

—Lo sé, lo sé.—Lucia calmó su tono de voz, susurrándole.—Pero también piensa que el chico puede estar con Amber por capricho, ya veremos que pronto se aburrirá de ella.

Jean se sentía culpable por todo. Por el comportamiento tan indeciso de su propio hijo, por los reproches e insultos por parte de su esposa cuando él solo quería descanso después de un largo y duro día de trabajo pero ni siquiera podía encontrar paz y tranquilidad en su propia casa. Por ello había decidido comentarle el asunto a la familia de la chica para poder conciliar las cosas.

—Perdón, antes de que me vaya. —Se levantó del sillón, agarrando su celular junto con su maleta de trabajo.—Por favor, sé que de seguro ahora odiarán a nuestro hijo, pero díganle a Lynn que Castiel la extraña y que lo llame en estos días.—Lo pidió en un tono de súplica casi desesperada para después irse, cruzando el umbral de la puerta.— Hasta entonces. Buenas noches.

….

Después de una breve investigación por parte de los oficiales, Lysandro había tomado la decisión de requerir a los cargos para librar a su hermano de toda culpa. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba su apoyo. Rosalya ese día se había vestido de manera formal con un traje elegante al igual que Kentin y Karla. Ambos gemelos estaban en la puerta del auditorio mientras que Nathaniel le recriminaba a Amber por sus caprichos de niña testaruda. La rubia estaba agarrada de la mano con Castiel, aunque éste último no se inmutaba a ninguna muestra de afecto.

—Lysandro, no sé cómo agradecerte.—Leigh lucia bastante feliz, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano/amigo.—Jamás pensé que este día fuese a llegar.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco.—Asintió al gesto con una dulce sonrisa.—Es el baile anual, pero no cualquier baile…

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos que parecían minutos y horas eternas. No querían dejar salir aquellas insulsas y ridículas lágrimas que solo estorbaban. Los gemelos comenzaron a chillar cual niños pequeños. Melody, Iris y Violeta se secaban con los pañuelos; tratando de no echar a perder el rímel y el maquillaje.

Todos se abrazaron, intercambiándose miradas de nostalgia. Observaron el instituto Sweet Amoris que, tal vez, podría ser el último recuerdo una vez que terminasen el baile y atravesaran aquella puerta. Nathaniel parecía melancólico aunque trataba de mantenerse firme frente a sus estudiantes y más queridos compañeros.

—Todos hicieron un gran esfuerzo.—Comenzó con su discurso, aclarándose la garganta.—Espero que sigan así.

Castiel le chifló a modo de burla para después acercársele, dispuesto a estrecharle la mano. No quería vivir más de rencores o culpas bobas.

—Delegaducho, siempre te recordaré.—El rubio se sorprendió, más le estrechó la mano con algo de fuerza.—¿Vas a estudiar de Médico?.—Se le burló.

—No, creo que voy a esperar un semestre.—Se encogió de hombros. Después miró a Amber.—¿Cómo te ha ido con ella?

El pelirrojo titubeó, sintiéndose algo inseguro.

—Ahí.—Suspiró tras meditarlo.—No se lo digas a ella pero… extraño a Lynn.—Se sinceró.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?—Le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, pero esta vez era de forma amistosa.—Solo no la hagas sufrir mucho, si le quieres terminar, hazlo de una forma sutil. Solo te pido eso.

El contrario asintió, despidiéndose de él. Amber se le abalanzó a su cuello para poder propinarle una pequeña mordida en éste. Rosa los miraba de lejos, atrayendo a Leigh de la corbata; escondiéndose ambos debajo de una mesa.

—¿Nina vino al baile anual?—Le preguntó de forma seria, susurrándole para que no la escucharan.

—Si.—Afirmó el azabache, sobándose la cabeza. Le mostró su celular en donde estaba un mensaje de Nina.—Está en el tercer piso del instituto. Hazte pasar por mí, así caerá. Aun cree que sigo siendo parte de este ridículo plan.

Sin más preámbulos, Leigh le entregó su celular y ella lo agarró, leyendo de nuevo los mensajes. Le envió uno a la Lolita Gótica diciéndole _"Espérame allá para concretar lo del plan, después podrás darme esa dulce recompensa, muñeca"_; tratando de meterse en el rol del chico narcisista. Se levantó a gatas, corriendo con el celular en la mano a medida que iba leyendo los mensajes.

—Por fin te encuentro.—Al haber llegado al tercer piso, tal como le había indicado Leigh, se encontró con Nina de frente. —Vamos a hablar y dejar algunas cosas en claro.

…

—¿Vas a quedarte estudiando para la clase de mañana?.—Le preguntó Viktor tras haberle acariciado la mejilla.

A pesar de que apenas estaban comenzando con esto de ser novios, aun no se acostumbraba. Lynn asintió con la cabeza, cohibiéndose un poco. Lo único que quería era dormir un poco o abrazarse a su almohada soñando en un mundo más idealista.

—Si. Lo siento. Mejor hablamos mañana, ¿Si?—Le sonrió con dulzura para después darle un corto beso en los labios.

El muchacho se sonrojó ante aquél dulce gesto por parte de su novia. Le regaló un chocolate grande envuelto en papel morado con moño rojo, junto con un conejo pequeño de peluche.

—Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.—Le revolvió el cabello para después irse corriendo a tropezones.

La chica lo observó irse en su motoneta. Cerró la puerta, estirándose un poco. Siendo honesta, aquellos regalos eran muy importantes para ella así que los dejó encima del poyo para después ponerse la pijama y seguir estudiando encerrada en su habitación.

Después de media hora de estudio sofocante, de repente su tía le abrió la puerta lentamente; dejándole una bandeja de postre encima de su mesa de estudio y con el teléfono en la mano.

—Lynn, ¿Estás muy ocupada?

—Mhmm un poco, solo estudiando para la clase de mañana.—Intentaba organizar su mente, mostrándole muchas fotocopias.—¿Por? ¿Pasa algo?

—Es que te necesitan al teléfono.—Le respondió, tapando un poco la bocina para que no escuchasen la conversación.—Es un tal Castiel Leunam.

Lynn por poco y se exalta, tratando de asimilar la situación. De forma inconsciente se había caído de la silla giratoria, observando a su tía un poco preocupada por el asunto. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Contestarle y hablar con él? ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Decirle muchos insultos que hasta podría ser descarga para el alma y en un arranque de ira que después sabía que se arrepentiría?

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas esas dudas que estaba en juego tanto su mente como su corazón, decidió recuperar la compostura. De nuevo se arregló el caballo, tratando de lucir indiferente.

—Dile que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.—Comenzó a escribir, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Pero… el problema no es ese…

La laptop se encendió. Ahí, en la webcam, estaba Castiel con un rostro lleno de preocupación y angustia. Al parecer, estaba levemente sonrojado. Ambas chicas se sorprendiendo, más Lynn que estaba boquiabierta ante repentina sorpresa.

—Dime Lynn, ¿Tanto me odias?—Le habló, casi temblándole la voz.—Tus padres nos organizaron una video llamada, para aclarar las cosas.—Se apresuró a decirle, agachando la cabeza.—Si después de esto no quieres volver a saber nada de mí, lo entenderé.

Lo último que se avecinó fue una ráfaga de viento frio que había entrado a su habitación. Agatha los dejó a solas, colgando el teléfono. Esa sería la última oportunidad y la última llamada.

* * *

_**YEIH! El próximo capitulo será un poco feels y habrá una pequeña sorpresa no muy grata ;;A;; pero aun asi, espero que les haya gustado porque me esfuerzo mucho en escribir todo esto ksjdksdkjs**_

_**Gracias por leer! Se les quiere! Hasta la próxima actualización! :333**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	23. La última llamada

_**Cap 23 actualizándose… ¡Por favor importante leer desde aquí hasta el final! Lean la nota del final que es urgente! Okey, ahí les va el capi!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 23: "La Última llamada"**_

_Lynn _

Me siento ofuscada, aunque debe ser por el tiempo en que no hemos hablado.

Agarré mi laptop y decidí sentarme en la silla frente a ésta para poder observarlo directamente. Mi corazón palpitaba, podía sentir cómo mi respiración aumentaba y mis pensamientos se desbordaban; desconcentrándome de todo, tanto de estudiar para los parciales como mi tonto experimento de relación amorosa con Viktor.

Hablando de ello, ¿Qué pensará Castiel si le digo sobre esa relación? No lo sé, mi mente parece una licuadora llena de pensamientos abstractos, aunque él tampoco se queda atrás. Este era mi momento. Necesitaba saber más de él, del por qué todo este tiempo me ocultaba sus expedientes, o el por qué todos sabían más de él y yo no.

_"Oye, ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto muy nerviosa, ya extrañaba ver tu rostro, Lynn"_ la voz tan cálida de Castiel fue lo que hizo que de nuevo mi corazón bombardease y la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzara a aumentar a grandes peldaños. Mis ojos brillaban al igual que mi rostro iluminado tal cual niño ilusionada. Vaya. Ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa de galán presumido y chico rebelde, esa faceta que me gustaba tanto.

¿Qué lo extraño? Claro que lo extraño, he pasado muchas noches en desvelo tomando pequeños apuntes en mi libreta, el imaginar un futuro con Castiel, ansiar con tantas ganas el deseo de volver a encontrarme con él terminado el mes aquí. Aunque, cuando me detengo a pensar en mi carrera y en mi futuro académico, me da pavor. Me produce un escalofrío. Cierto. Aun no le he dicho que probablemente me quedaré aquí en Nueva York un año entero.

Los temas eran triviales. Primero comenzamos hablando acerca de mis estudios en Medicina, de cómo gastaba mi tiempo yendo a los clubes o actividades extracurriculares de la universidad de Pennyston. Después él me comentaba acerca de que el baile anual ya había acabado y que extrañaría un poco a Nathaniel a pesar de su carácter tan exigente y faceta de niño bueno. Me alegra escuchar de los viejos amigos que dejé allá en California. A juzgar por su expresión en el rostro y tono de voz despreocupado y entusiasta, de alguna forma provocaba que yo también sonriera. Ahí. Los dos. En la noche. Parecía un sueño y como si estuviese reposando mi estrés en suaves nubes de algodón.

Tampoco me detuve a pensar en mi amistad con Rosalya, ¿Cómo le estará yendo? Después de ese último incidente con Leigh, el drama del secuestro y lo hipócrita que puede llegar a ser Rosa, de alguna forma me hubiese gustado haberle brindado un último abrazo en aquél aeropuerto junto con un intercambio de palabras y discurso lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Más sin embargo, ni eso logré hacer por mi maldito orgullo.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida debido al enorme cansancio y el peso de haber leído tanto en un solo día que, cuando cabeceaba, Castiel chasqueaba los dedos a través de la pantalla para después entonar el micrófono y acomodarse los auriculares. Extrañaba esta sensación. A pesar de la distancia, él aún seguía preocupado por mí. Me cuidaba, velaba por mí. Ahora me siento la mala de la película por haberlo reemplazado por Viktor.

—Eres una mujer increíble, Lynn. Me gusta que te estés esforzando tanto.—De nuevo sonrió, escapando una leve risita. Ah. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir.—¿Cuándo regresas?

—No lo sé… mi papá quiere que me quede un año, pero si tú quieres que vuelva en un mes, podría hablar con mi tía Agatha y…—Titubeé, casi dudando de mi decisión.

—No vale la pena que vuelvas. Al menos no por ahora.—Me cortó. Ahora su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Lo que al principio podría haber sido un lindo y memorable sello marcado en mi piel, ahora toda la realidad se me volcaba como una cubeta de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Me quedé inerte y casi en shock mirando hacia la pantalla, algo abstraída.

¿Qué era lo que había escuchado exactamente? No sabía si en ese momento me estaba jugando una mala broma como en aquellos tiempos cuando me trataba de Poochie o estaba hablando en serio. Aunque puedo optar por lo segundo a juzgar por su expresión en el rostro. No lo podía creer. El Castiel que antes era fuerte y mantenía aquella sonrisa cautivante, ahora parecía tan débil que podría dar pena ajena. Apreté los puños, comenzando a hartarme de toda esta farsa. Necesitaba la verdad acerca de sus documentos confidenciales.

—No. Ya no más.—Alcé el tono de voz sin darme cuenta. Ya a estas alturas me daba igual si los vecinos alcanzaban a escucharme o no.—Suficiente Castiel, deja el misterio.—Le reproché con la ira en la yugular.

—¿De qué carajos hablas? Nunca te he escondido nada, siempre he sido sincero contigo, quizá un poco orgulloso con mis sentimientos pero…

—Ah, entonces ahora es común en ti ocultarle a tu propia novia todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, problemas con la policía, rumores en tus antiguos colegios, problemas de dinero con tus padres…—Intentaba calmarme, más solo hiperventilaba entre oraciones.

—Momento, momento, párale ahí. ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? Se supone que esos datos y documentos solo los puede tener el delegado y la red del Instituto. Lynn, ¡Dime ya todo!.—Ahora era él quién estaba encabronado. Se le notaba en el rostro.

—Alguien, un anónimo… cuando recién llegué a Nueva York a hospedarme en la casa de mi tía hace dos meses, vi un correo… no decía el nombre del remitente, solo me pasaba un documento con todo tu historial.—Confesé, cerrando levemente los ojos.

—Genial. Me parece estupendo. Justo cuando me disponía a dejar mi orgullo y darlo todo por ti. ¿Ves? Por eso evitaba tanto contacto con la policía.

—¿Ahora qué? Eso no es lo primordial, Castiel. ¿Acaso no lo puedes entender? Estás en riesgo, ¿Qué pasa si te llevan a prisión? —Comencé a gimotear.

No me respondió nada. Solo escuchaba a través de los auriculares su respiración entrecortada, sumado a su rostro de angustia y preocupación. ¿Pareciera estar llorando? No lo sé. Solo tapaba su rostro entre sus cabellos rojizos, realizando una pequeña pauta.

Mierda, ¿La habré cagado? Estaba tan nerviosa que ya me imaginaba malas situaciones. Ambos nos mordimos el labio inferior para después continuar con la video llamada.

—¿Sabes algo? Está bien. Ya no me interesa seguir con esta relación. Puedes hacer tu vida como se te plazca en Nueva York.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sintiendo que por un momento mi mundo se venía abajo. Mi corazón rompiéndose, mi cerebro que parecía haberse desconectado por breves segundos con mi cuerpo. Castiel estaba con cara de indiferencia. Ahora lo sentía tan distante. Empecé a llorar, derramando las lágrimas sobre el teclado. No, por favor.

—No, Castiel. Perdóname. Está bien si no quieres afrontar ciertas cosas de tu pasado, sé que si vuelvo antes…—Comenzaba a entusiasmarme, más solo hablaba rápido.

—Lynn. Debo ser honesto contigo. Mira, yo… hace un mes que soy novio de Amber. Comenzamos a salir porque no soportaba estar lejos de ti, además que me habían contado que Viktor también estaba allá en tu misma universidad.—Me confesó.

—Tú…¿Eres novio de Amber? ¿En serio? ¿Me estás jodiendo? Dime… dime que al menos lo dudaste y ella te chantajeó.—Le grité. Dios, mis lágrimas me obstaculizaban la visión. Estaba todo borroso.

—No, no, ya es en serio. Ni siquiera lo dudé. Bueno, un poco al principio pero también compréndeme a mí… estaba muy dolido, así que le pedí que fuese mi novia y ella aceptó. Creo que está cambiando. En serio, perdón… sé que fui un hijo de puta, ahora puedes odiarme.—Suspiró, tratando de contener sus lágrimas igualmente.

—Bueno, de hecho, yo ahora soy novia de Viktor. Decidimos serlo también hace un mes, así que creo que es un empate. Tú estudiarás en una universidad de California y yo haré especialización acá.—Mis palabras se cortaban tal cuchillo en heridas.

—Vaya. Entonces las personas si pueden cambiar y reemplazarte de un día a otro. Bueno, creo que esto es todo.—Se le veía dudoso. Yo… yo ya no puedo más.

—Desde un principio todo fue un simple juego para ti, ¿no? Creo que nunca cambiarás, aun cuando me fui… veo que no te esfuerzas por nadie.

—¿Qué no me esfuerzo? ¡Retráctate de tus palabras! Intenté ser un buen novio para ti, demostrarte lo que sentía, incluso llegué rápido de ese estúpido baile para venir a casa a hacer esta video llamada.—Me gritó, enfureciéndose.

—Bueno, ya ya, cálmate tú también. Yo al menos me fui del lado de todos ustedes porque me preocupaba mis estudios, ser alguien en la vida.—Le escupí directo a su orgullo aunque era la rabia que hablaba.

—Gracias, en serio. No hay nada más agradable que te reciban con palabras de inferioridad. Hiciste mi día en el mejor. Hasta luego, Lynn Darcy.

—Tsk, si claro. Espero que te cases con Amber y tengan muchos hijos, que yo haré mi vida con Viktor acá. Hasta nunca, Castiel Leunam.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguir escribiéndole un millón de verdades, él ya me había cortado la videollamada junto con un bloqueo en Skype. Dios. Esto es lo peor.

Eso había sido todo. El último chance, las últimas palabras, la última vez que nos veríamos la cara. Lloré. Lloré en el encierro de mi habitación, apagando la laptop y cerrándola. Esa fue la última llamada.

* * *

_**NO ME MATEN! ;;A;; solo serán breves episodios de angustia y mucho feels ksjkjs pero buehh ahora si la información importante.**_

_**¡Niñas seguidoras de este fic! Haré un mini concurso, es decir, un mini cuestionario de 10 preguntas… si quieren saber más detalles acerca de cómo se califica, los premios, puntos y todo.. vayan directo a mi perfil de Fanfiction "NynyChocolat"**_

_**LAS RESPUESTAS SE ENVIAN POR MEDIO DE MENSAJE INTERNO! NO REVIEW!**_

_**CUESTIONARIO:**_

1\. ¿Por qué Lynn decidió ir a Nueva York?

2\. ¿Por qué Leigh había decidido unirse al grupo de Amber?

3\. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo a Karla una buena persona?

4\. ¿Por qué motivo Castiel decidió esconderle a Lynn con tanto recelo sus documentos confidenciales?

5\. ¿Por qué Valeria es tan estricta con Castiel?

6\. ¿A dónde dijo que se iría Laetti y por qué?

7\. ¿Por qué no le creían a Lynn que era novia de Castiel?

8\. ¿Por qué motivo Castiel llama a Lynn con el seudónimo "Poochie"?

9\. Si Leigh quería atar a Rosalya con él de nuevo, ¿Por qué la necesidad de raptar a Lynn y a Lysandro?

10\. ¿Por qué Lynn decidió romper la amistad con Rosalya?

_**Y listo mis niñas, eso es todo. ¡Recuerden leer y enviar respuesta vía inbox (PM)! El plazo estipulado comienza a partir de este 21 de febrero al 26 de marzo! De todas formas seguiré publicando los caps pero ya regularmente.**_

_**Recuerden más detalles del concurso en mi perfil de FF!**_

_**Nyny-chan las quiere! Hasta la próxima actualización! :333**_

_**Nyny Out.**_


	24. Todo sucede por una razón

**Ohh! Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida ;;A;; en verdad, perdónenme por la inmensa tardanza. Estoy ahora estudiando mucho en la Universidad y debo esforzarme aun más, ¡Así que aquí dejo el cap!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**Todo sucede por una razón**_

Habían pasado ya aproximadamente dos meses desde aquella última video llamada por Skype. Aquella discusión, aquella pelea y un par de cosas que tomaron gran

trascendencia.

Amber había decidido cambiarse de peinado, ahora estaba en su faceta de "niña buena" para poder hacer algo bueno por la gente una vez en la vida. Castiel no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto.

Es cierto. Castiel y Amber ya llevaban casi cuatro meses de noviazgo y, al parecer, estaba progresando muy bien. A pesar de que el pelirrojo tenía que soportar a la rubia cuando llegaban sus delirios de grandeza.

A decir verdad, Amber ni siquiera ya se caracterizaba por ser una bruja roba novios. Al parecer ella había cambiado un poco, luciendo una imagen más refrescante y sincera de ella misma.

Karla y Kentin ahora estaban en plan tipo "nos escaparemos juntos ahora que somos mayores para poder viajar a otros países", Rosalya y Lysandro habían comenzado a salir de forma oficial tras graduarse y desmentir ciertos rumores, aunque Leigh al principio no se acostumbraba al afecto de esos dos.

—¡Es verdad! Pero mi mamá dice que tengo que estudiar más horas si quiero llegar a ser como Nathaniel.—Le contaba Amber, sintiéndose un poco disgustada con respecto a su familia.

—Amber.—Le llamó la atención con una expresión de indiferencia.—¿Te das cuenta que hemos estado aquí hablando del mismo tema en el mismo lugar casi por dos horas?

—¡¿Eh?!—La chica se sintió sumamente avergonzada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y situaciones cotidianas en su hogar, que ni siquiera se había percatado que ya la mayoría de la gente se había ido y solo estaban ellos dos disfrutando de una deliciosa cena junto con unas malteadas de fresa.—Dios, yo aquí tratando de ser buena para ti y solo te hago sentir incómodo…

—No, está bien.—Le frenó con la mano.—Pienso que, como pareja, está bien que te desahogues y te expreses. Son puntos a favor de la confianza.

—¡Eres tan tierno! En serio, muchas gracias.—Dicho esto, la chica estaba tan emocionada que se abalanza al pelirrojo; llenándolo de besos al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

—Oye, ya no te emociones tanto Poo… digo, Amber. Mejor vayámonos de aquí, ya pagué la cuenta y todo. Es mejor refrescar la mente, es que mañana tengo semana de parciales en mi universidad.—El pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse, tratando de no ponerse nervioso. Ambos salieron del restaurante para empezar con la caminata.

—Eh… perdón si de pronto te puede incomodar en estos momentos, pero… ¿Acaso estabas a punto de llamarme "Poochie"? no es porque te juzgue ni te reproche o algo, pero… ¿La sigues queriendo?—Se atrevió a preguntarle en un tono sereno al mismo tiempo que caminaba a pasos largos, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

—No puedo negar que Lynn fue alguien importante en mi vida.—Admitió, bajando la cabeza.—Hasta puedo decir que antes de graduarme mis planes eran ahorrar mucho para ir a verla y estar en su misma universidad.

Un completo e incómodo silencio. De pronto se detuvieron en la parada de semáforo ya que estaba en rojo para los peatones. Amber miraba de un lado a otro; reflexionando acerca del asunto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿En verdad él seguía amando a Lynn? Ya a estas alturas se creería que la rubia solo era un pasatiempo o un atajo o consuelo para poder fortalecerse. Después de haber cruzado la calle, fue ella quien tomó la palabra.

—Ah, ahora veo cómo van las cosas. Supongo que es algo inevitable, ¿Cierto? Digo, extrañas a esa idiota porque te brindó mucho cariño. Apenas llevas cuatro meses conmigo y ya hasta podrías considerarme una estafadora narcisista. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, ¿Sabes?

—No es ni tan así. ¿Cómo me explico? Al principio si creía que eras una perra sin corazón porque involucraste a tanta gente en tus asuntos de niña inmadura y venganza contra de mí, pero relevaste en estos últimos días ser una persona más humana, y eso me alegra.—Le explicó, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa para poder convencerla.

—Oh… pues… gracias por el halago, supongo… ¡Ah, si! Casi lo olvido… oye Castiel, como ya casi se acerca tu cumpleaños, me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?—De pronto su entusiasmo surgió, aunque señalándole un Mall que había en frente de ellos. De nuevo pensando en compras y productos a precios exuberantes.—O tal vez no quieras una chaqueta de cuero o una guitarra, sino un gato. Le podría hacer compañía a Demonio.—Sus ojos brillaban, reluciendo alegría y optimismo. Sin embargo, Castiel solo rezaba para que dejase de hablar y escuchara con atención sus gustos y preferencias.

—Preferiría mejor un bloc de notas. Ah, y también comida para perros. Demonio necesita alimentarse. —Justificó Castiel con su típica expresión de indiferencia que, curiosamente, a Amber le gustaba demasiado.

—Lo que sea por mi tsundere favorito! Después de comprar la comida para Demonio, ¿Te importaría si voy un rato a tu casa? Es que… bueno… je, ya sabes, por tu rivalidad con Nathaniel, ya él ni siquiera me deja acercarme, y seria lindo, ahora que soy tu novia… ir… ¿qué dices?—Le miró con ciertos brillos en sus ojos, haciéndole ver su enorme entusiasmo y complacencia. Siempre molestaba con ese tema.

—No lo sé. Mi madre está pensando mucho acerca de mi carrera, de mi vida universitaria y bueno, desde que mi padre se enteró de lo nuestro, no quiere verme ni en pintura. Me reprime mucho en casa y me está exigiendo más de la cuenta. —Suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose algo agobiado. Se sentó en una banca para reflexionar. —Supongo que he tomado muy malas decisiones. Primero usé a Lynn como mi Poochie, después jugué con Karla y ahora tú… me pregunto si al final de todo quedaré solo. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza; tratando de reprimir las inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Ya, ya. Tienes que rehacer tu vida, Castiel. Sé que es un poco difícil porque, debo admitir que Lynn formó una etapa importante de tu vida pero ella ahora está en Nueva York, seguro siendo novia de Viktor cumpliendo su sueño como auxiliar de medicina, y tú aquí llorando por ella. Concéntrate en mí, por favor. Quiero que me veas como la chica que siempre estará a tu lado. —Amber también tenía ganas de romper en llanto. Sin embargo, resistió y abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza; apretándolo entre sus brazos. —Ahora soy yo. Concéntrate en nosotros, en lo que haremos durante esta etapa universitaria. Mírame solo a mí, Cas…

—No te prometo nada, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo. —Después de segundos de un breve abrazo, se separó. Agachó la cabeza, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su

preciada chaqueta de cuero. Tenía la voz entre quebrada. —Comencemos por lo básico. Los abrazos casuales. —Después de recuperada la compostura se dio la vuelta, mirándola de frente. Le mostró una lista que decía "reglas como novia"—Creo que con esto te podrías convertir en mi nueva Poochie. —Esbozó una sonrisa audaz, hablándole con suma malicia.

—Eres un… ahh… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Si eso cumple con tus expectativas.—Suspiró, dándole un sorbo a su soda de manzana. A veces le sorprendía la inmadurez de Castiel.

…

Hace un par de días se habían escuchado rumores acerca de que Leigh se encontraba demasiado enfermo. Lysandro se había encargado de velar por él en aquellos días, inclusive recetándole medicamentos o con ayuda de urgencias. Sin embargo, presentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Quizá solo una corazonada.

Los martes veían Biologia junto con Artes y Música, así que Lysandro decidió no asistir. Aunque ya se había hecho la ceremonia de graduación, pero estaba en la maravillosa obligación de rendir supletorios, ¿Ahora qué técnicas tendría? Estaba inseguro y no sabía cómo hablar con su hermano mayor a la cara. Por ello, decidió comprar donas y bollos en la panadería "Dulces Tentaciones" para después dirigirse al hospital. Rosalya estaba en la sala de espera acompañándolo, y ambos se habían arriesgado a viajar en la motocicleta de Lyss, que por cierto había obtenido la licencia.

Antes de entrar si quiera al consultorio, golpeó dos veces a la puerta; escuchando el susurro de su hermano mayor, incitándolo a abrir la puerta y seguir. Ambos se sonrieron, señal suficiente para que Lysandro agarrara una silla doblada; desdoblándola y sentándose en ella. Le enseñó la bolsa en donde estaban los bollos y un pedazo de pastel de vainilla. Leigh agarró la dichosa bolsa con algo de dificultad, gimiendo de dolor al sentir arcadas en su espalda que le impedían los movimientos de su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que no te esforzaras mucho.—Lyss le regañó al verle en semejante estado. Después suspiró al darse cuenta que Leigh ni siquiera le prestaba atención.—¿Ya te dijeron cuando saldrás? Hablé hace unos minutos con el Doctor y solo te faltan unos chequeos y radiografías.—Intentó sonreír, siendo optimista.

—Ah. ¿Dónde está Rosalya?—Le cambió el tema. Sin embargo, su tono de voz era indiferente y sin ninguna pizca de sensibilidad, más bien hablaba con cierto remordimiento. Sus manos estaban débiles y sus ojos ya no tenían aquél brillo que lo caracterizaba.—Supongo que ella también está rindiendo supletorios.—Ingirió otro pedazo de tortilla, dejando la bolsa al lado de su camilla. Agarró el televisor, tratando de calcular sus movimientos.—Qué bueno que ya saqué ese ridículo título de secundaria.

—Rosa decidió quedarse en la sala de espera.—Un breve silencio que segundos después fue más incómodo de lo habitual.—No te ves muy animado.

¿Qué clase de pregunta había sido así? Obviamente su hermano no estaría dispuesto a siquiera moverse de aquella camilla. Desafortunadamente Leigh había sido diagnosticado de Leucemia hace un par de semanas, aquello podría explicar el por qué necesitaba gatear para poder desplazarse de un lugar a otro. Algunas noches eran insufribles y ni para levantarse a tomar un vaso de agua podía.

De un momento a otro, como en un estado de shock absoluto, sintió un fuerte golpe en la máquina de las radiografías; aplastando al instante la bolsa de donas y bollos recién horneados. Sus manos estaban ahora manchadas de sangre, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de las mejillas del azabache. ¿Qué con todo ese escándalo solo para llamar la atención? Se suponía que los hombres no lloraban.

De nuevo otro golpe, tras otro manotazo y el intento fallido de una patada al televisor de pantalla plana. Lysandro estaba sorprendido y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que solo se levantó de la silla y buscó en una de esas mesas, algún medicamento o analgésico que pudiese tranquilizar sus ataques de ira. Después de breves segundos de una búsqueda intensa, decidió pulsar un botón rojo que se hallaba al lado de la camilla; llamando la atención de las enfermeras, entrando al instante con medicamentos de urgencia en mano.

—Rápido, tenemos aquí una emergencia.—Habló una enfermera rubia, como si estuviese comunicando con los doctores especializados a través del auricular.—Tráele las pastillas.—Le ordenó a su compañera de coartada, agarrando a Leigh de ambos hombros. Parecía un lunático.

—Es mejor que te vayas.—Citaron las dos enfermeras de turno al mismo tiempo que sacaban a Leigh desde la camilla, colocándole a la fuerza un cinturón y una cobija. Lysandro acató la orden y salió.

—Estoy preocupada por él…—Susurró Rosa, estando a punto de llorar. Lysandro sonrió y le abrazó con ternura, ambos observando cómo Leigh intentaba zafarse y más sangre provenía de sus manos que de a poco solo estaban volviéndose pálidas al igual que su rostro.—Espero que todo salga bien en esa operación.

…..

—¿Un viaje?—Lynn arqueó la ceja al notar semejante cambio de humor en su tía.—Bueno, ya no tengo más responsabilidades o trabajos… y no creo que a Viktor le desagrade la idea.—Soltó una leve risita, mirando a su novio de soslayo de forma pícara.

—¡Estupendo! Pensaba un viaje al zoológico, o no sé qué te parezca mejor.—Pensó Agatha. En ese momento timbró su celular, frenando un poco su entusiasmo y sueños inalcanzables.—Esperen, ya vuelvo.

Dicho aquello, se dirigió a la habitación para hablar más cómodamente. A decir verdad, estaba un poco preocupada a juzgar por sus expresiones. Lynn solo alcanzaba a escuchar un "no vayas" "ella estará bien" "ustedes no saben nada", aunque decidió ignorar el tema. Viktor le acarició la mejilla al notar su preocupación. Ella sonrió para consuelo, abrazándolo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había aceptado ser su novia? Quizá dos o más meses. Siempre planeando y organizando todo. Siempre citándose para ir a un buen café o parque de diversiones. Ella estaba bien así. Manejaba muy bien la universidad, sus padres la llamaban dos veces a la semana o se conectaban vía Skype. Sin embargo, muy al fondo de su corazón, no todo marchaba bien.

—Estoy seguro que podrás manejar el estrés.—Le habló Viktor de repente, como si estuviese intentando adentrarse a sus pensamientos.— Tú eres fuerte para mí, Lynn.

—Gracias Viktor.—Le agarró fuerte las manos. Quería aferrarse más pero algo le decía que su pasado con Castiel no era la única barrera en su pensamiento.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no fue el mejor cap, más aun porque no sabía como darle continuidad uwu pero ya se viene lo mejor! El cap 25 ksjdskjdsjds ¿dudas? ¿comentarios?**_

_**Perdónenme de nuevo por andar tan desaparecida. No lo haré de nuevo! Y… para las personitas que me mandaron inbox de las respuestas, perdón también! Juro que en estas semanas estaré al tanto de cumplirles lo que prometi de ese concurso, Lel.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización!**_

_**Nyny-chan**_


	25. Quiero ser mejor persona

_**He vuelto de las tinieblas! Yeih, que por fin he podido actualizar. Además de que se aproximan las vacaciones y estaré más desocupada de lo habitual, Lel.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 25_**

**_Quiero ser mejor persona._**

Kentin acariciaba su rostro, como si fuera la única mujer en su mundo y corazón. Aun recordaba aquellos días en que Karla era una egoísta, detrás del grupo de Amber y solo presumiendo sus ideales. ¿Por qué se había llegado a enamorar de ella? Quizá por su extraña forma de querer, por llegar a ser una gran persona que solo buscaba un mejor futuro.

Todos estudiando lo que les gustaba, inclusive Li y Charlotte se habían decidido por estudiar Arquitectura; trasladándose a la Universidad Yale.

—Entonces… ¿Ya no piensas presentar los documentos?—Sus hermosos labios, aquellos que él adoraba y ese cuerpo tan pequeño que podía acobijar en un manto de estrellas o en sus formidables brazos. Alexy de vez en cuando lo jodia, mientras Armin lo arrastraba de los pies de una forma bastante cómica. Los documentos en la Policía no eran de esperarse. El expediente de Castiel estaba a salvo y no presentarían cargos.

—No. Esperaré un poco más. Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio en especial.—Dicho esto, le agarró la mano con fuerza; llevándola hasta un templo sagrado. Las luces brillaban, las luciérnagas con sus ruidos y todos celebrando el gran festival de verano.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte haberme traído hasta acá. Yo… ya tengo mi deseo.—Karla le sonrió con la suficiente confianza y optimismo que le era posible. No quería esperar más.

El único momento en que podían observar la primavera, para después dar paso al otoño o quizá el verano. Todos estaban arrodillados frente al templo. Según los mitos, era el pozo de los buenos deseos. En la noche celebrarían los fuegos artificiales.

—Creí que te gustaría comprar algunas galletas.—Kentin de nuevo con su afición a las galletas de chocolate. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Lynn siempre le compraba esas galletas, y ella ya no estaba.

—No. Prefiero esperar a que salgan las galletas de animalitos.—Se burló de una manera socarrona, jalándole la mejilla a su novio. Esta vez eran novios de manera oficial y hasta el grupo que ella consideraba arpías, lo habían aceptado. ¿Qué más podía desear en ese día? La joya que los unía, más adelante un anillo y un futuro comprometedor.

—Ja, ja. Mejor deja de burlarte y pide tu deseo.—Infló las mejillas cuan niño pequeño. Debía admitir que a veces su novia le sacaba de quicio, pero se le pasaba cuando tenían momentos cursis.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pasándole su bolso de hombro por un momento, a la vez que, de a pasos lentos, se acercaba al templo; arrodillándose.

—"_deseo que mi relación con Kentin dure demasiado, y quiero que Lynn vuelva".—_Suplicó, casi en forma de oración.

—"_Me gustaría que Lynn volviera para poder celebrar con ella, junto con mi novia"_

—¿Nos vamos?—Karla interrumpió el momento de silencio, agarrando su bolso de nuevo.

—Si, por supuesto. Ya terminé con mi deseo. Es mejor que volvamos con los demás si no queremos tener problemas. Hoy mi mamá cocinó un estofado delicioso.

"_también vendré para los fuegos artificiales"_ sonrió la fémina, agarrándole de la mano para sentir su calor.

El beso en los fuegos artificiales. Así sellarían el mito y el amor.

"_Lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado"_ dijo Kentin en sus pensamientos.

"_Los únicos momentos donde podremos ver hacia el horizonte."_

_..._

—¿Por qué te mueves tanto? Solo tienes que ponerte ese traje y ya. No entiendo por qué haces tanto escándalo.—Castiel, como siempre, lidiaba con su terrible novia; intentando colocarle un vestido.

—No todos los días se casa tu hermano.

—Te estoy oyendo.—Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar la voz del rubio, golpeando la puerta.

—¡N-no nos casaremos! Solo lo estamos intentando.—Melody hizo un puchero al escuchar aquél grosero comentario. También estaba roja como tomate.—Además, aun falta mucho y no creo que mis padres lo aprueben.

—Estarás bien. Aunque tus padres se vean atemorizantes no es una excusa de mayor importancia.—Amber intentó tranquilizarla, dándole una gran palmada en la espalda.

Nathaniel se había decidido en iniciar una relación secreta con Melody, días después de la graduación. Aunque los padres de ella aun estaban a la expectativa. Amber al principio le costó aceptar y procesar aquella información, pero al final se acostumbró. De ahora en adelante iba a seguir apoyando las decisiones de su hermano.

—El carro ya está listo.—Escucharon la voz autoritaria del padre de Amber y Nathaniel, a quien intimidaba un poco a Melody. El claxon sonó, así que todos salieron a ver qué pasaba.

Melody sintió un vuelco en su corazón de repente. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentar a sus padres pero de todos modos Nathaniel agarró su mano, inspirándole confianza. Amber sonrió.

—Oye, tengo algo que decirte… antes de que te vayas con mi hermano y seguramente se escapen como pareja enamorada de recién casados.

La chica suspiró, dándose la vuelta. Nathaniel, por su parte, ya había entrado al auto; esperando impacientemente a su novia. Ahora el celular vibraba sin cesar, observando con detenimiento los nombres grabados allí.

—¿Ahora qué, Amber? ¿Piensas interponerte acaso en las decisiones que tome con tu hermano? Porque ya salimos del colegio, ¿sabes? No estoy dispuesta a tus juegos.—Chasqueó la lengua, observando su reloj de pulsera. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no! No pienso estar metiendo mis narices en su relación.—Amber se rascó la nuca, tratando de aclararse la garganta. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Un silencio incómodo llenó aquél ambiente. Castiel observaba de lejos con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviese maquinando en su mente cada movimiento. Todo estaba muy tenso y Nathaniel ya le hacía señales a Melody que llegaban tarde para la cena.

—Quiero que él sea feliz. No me importa si me caíste mal en la escuela o incluso mucho antes…

¿Qué tipo de disculpa era aquella? ¿Ya estaba razonando? De todas formas no le importaba. No quería que Melody se fuera sin antes haber hecho las paces para tener un cargo de consciencia menos.

—Sí, si… ya me lo creí. Bueno, tu nunca me caíste bien, más por el hecho que a veces incriminabas a Nathaniel en casi todo y luego tu padre lo golpeaba y por eso los moretones.

—Sí, yo también me siento horrible por todo eso, pero… ya cambié. He madurado.—Intentó convencerla con sus sutiles palabras, intentando usar un tono de voz delicado y dulce.

—Está bien. Fingiré que te creo y acepto tus disculpas, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que me casaré con tu hermano y tendrás que aceptarlo, te guste o no.

Amber sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía un poco bien y ya no sentía tanto rencor hacia aquella muchacha entrometida. ¿Podría ser esto una señal del inicio de una amistad?

—Por cierto, cuida muy bien tu relación con Castiel… aunque Lynn ya no esté aquí, me parece que él sigue extrañándola.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mi hermano ya me ha hablado mucho de ello, y pienso que todo debe seguir a su ritmo…—Le dedicó otra sonrisa, hablándole muy bajo para que Castiel no alcanzara a escuchar.

Se guiñaron el ojo y, tras un cruce de miradas, Melody decidió subir al auto sin rechistar. Ahora estaba atendiendo la llamada de su padre, mientras el auto se alejaba de a poco. Castiel seguía nostálgica, como si estuviese recordando un detalle que Amber no le daba mucha importancia en el momento.

...

—¿En serio? ¿Me harán limpiar todas las paredes y entregar los archivos?—Nina estaba refunfuñando, observando la pantalla con detenimiento.

Li y Charlotte, cruzadas de brazos, asintieron con la cabeza. Aun no estaban del todo satisfechas con que Nina hubiese tomado las riendas del asunto, incriminando a Amber de casi todo. Karla fue la primera en abandonar el plan junto con Leigh. Li, por su parte, le colocó más trabajo de lo usual.

—Y organiza todos estos papeles. Así no tendrás dos meses de vacaciones sin hacer nada.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a burlarse de lo que estaban presenciando. Nina solo maldijo a lo bajo, acomodando los archivos a una USB; organizándolos por folios y carpetas en sus respectivas categorías en la plataforma estudiantil.

Estaba molesta, aunque se sentía inclusive más frustrada que el resto de su "parvada". Leigh, a último minuto, la había dejado sola. Karla decidió irse igualmente tras haberse enamorado de Kentin, y Amber estaba tan enfocada en cuidar su relación con Castiel que ahora simulaba no conocerla.

—Por cierto. Tan pronto cuando vuelva Lynn, también deberías disculparte con ella, y con todos los demás. En especial con Nathaniel, que casi lo expulsan por tu culpa.—Le reprochó Li, abriendo la puerta. Detrás de ella estaban todos los mencionados, excepto Nath.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora van a confabular en mi contra? No quiero ser la protagonista de un próximo drama.—Chasqueó la lengua, intentando ignorar los insultos de la gente que solo querían escuchar una disculpa sincera de ella.

—Al menos deberías tener la valentía de disculparte. Por tu culpa Lynn se fue y terminó con Castiel.

—¿Y qué? Tampoco vengan con su tormenta de arena. Castiel está feliz con Amber, ¿a qué no? Y Lynn seguramente con Viktor disfrutando y feliz en su carrera.

—Eso no justifica que fueses tan hija de puta, ¿Qué necesidad había? Igual Castiel ya le contó todo a Lynn. Ahora es muy probable que ella ni nos visite.

—Pues mira cómo lloro. Ahora si el fandom y los buitres de esa pareja vienen a atacar.

—¿Fandom? ¿Buitres? ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no le hubieses mandado esos documentos. No te metas donde no te llaman.

—Por dios, ni sé por qué siguen aquí esperando a una disculpa si saben que no lo haré ni aunque me pagaran por ello. Tienen suerte que me quede aquí devolviendo estos documentos.

—Bueno, ya nos dimos cuenta que ni hace falta intentar razonar contigo, pendeja.

Armin frunció el ceño aunque se sentía con el corazón en la boca y el coraje a mil. Se tranquilizó al sentir las manos de Alexy en sus hombros. Violetta, por un instante, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de golpear a aquella chica gótica con su carpeta de dibujo.

—¿Sabes, Nina? Tarde o temprano entenderás que no lleva a nada bueno meterse en los asuntos de la gente.—Le dijo Violetta de forma calmada, aunque igual estaba muy encabronada con todo el asunto.

—Aun así, lo seguiré haciendo, y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Todo el mundo afuera.—En ese momento entró la Directora con el ceño fruncido.

Todo el mundo suspiró, retirándose enseguida de allí. Armin no le despegó la mirada a la chica ni por un segundo, haciéndole señas desde lejos que tenían mucho de qué hablar y que obviamente el asunto no terminaría allí. Nina volcó los ojos, simulando estar distraída.

Después de breves segundos y de verificar que todos se habían ido y no estaba nadie escuchando a escondidas, cerró la puerta con un poco de fuerza. Nina, por su parte, seguía en la tediosa teoría de organizar los folios y arreglar la información de la plataforma escolar. La Directora no esperó a más y emitió un pequeño grito de desespero.

Comenzó a reprocharla y regañarle, interrogándola acerca del asunto de los documentos falsificados de Castiel y el por qué tanto misterio y discusiones fuertes con sus demás compañeras. Seguidamente le informó que, debido a su mal comportamiento, obviamente no la iba a premiar en sus dos meses respectivos de vacaciones.

Así que, conteniendo toda la furia y la exasperación que guardaba hacia la chica todo el semestre escolar, llamó a sus padres para citarlos a la oficina. Tenía nuevas propuestas y ya el centro de corrección estaba listo para ella.

...

Finalmente se había cumplido lo que tanto temía. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hace un par de semanas, cuando de nuevo visitó el hospital junto con su novia, escuchó una breve conversación del Doctor acerca de la extraña enfermedad repentina de Leigh.

¿Leucemia? ¿Por qué tan de repente? Si hace un par de meses él podía caminar bien, ya recordaba aquellos días en los que él siempre paseaba en su moto recibiendo aquél viento sin problemas. Él nunca presentó una deficiencia pulmonar o someterse a cirugías altamente costosas.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese instante era tristeza, frustración, ira, y todo lo mezclado con sentimientos negativos. Inconscientemente dejó caer la caja de rosquillas al suelo y, al atraer la atención de distintas enfermeras que se encontraban en la sala de espera conversando amenamente, se disculpó en un leve susurro; recogiéndolas al instante.

Rosalya intentó tranquilizarlo, haciéndolo sentar en una de las sillas de la sala de espera; colocando su suave mano en el hombro ajeno. Le dolía verlo así, tan deprimido que tampoco ella podía procesar las palabras del Doctor. Leigh salió del consultorio en silla de ruedas. La pareja se levantó.

¿Cómo debían afrontar aquella situación? Leigh lucia bastante calmado, a pesar de que apenas ayer estaba como loco psicópata arrancando las plumas de la almohada, para después pasar a la hospitalización; realizando una costosa cirugía. ¿El acaso ya estaba consciente desde un principio de su problema? Conociendo los distintos síntomas…

—¿Ya podemos irnos? Me duele la cabeza…

—Leigh, hermano, ¿Te sientes bien? Seguro necesitas pastas… yo te compré esto, por si quieres.—Le comentó Lysandro, extendiéndole la caja de rosquillas que llevaba.

—No quiero.

—¡Yo también te traje una avena!—Intervino Rosalya, hablando torpemente.

—¿Qué no me escucharon? No quiero nada. Solo llévenme a casa, si creen que hago todo esto para causar lástima están muy equivocados. Sólo quiero irme de este maldito hospital.—Gritó a los cuatro vientos para después romper en el llanto, avergonzado.

Sin decir nada más y sin importar las miradas de la gente allí presente, lo sacaron.

—Bien, pero cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que aceptar todos nuestros cuidados, ¿entendido?—Rosa le jaló la mejilla.

Leigh no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza. Aunque él y Rosa habían terminado en buenos términos, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso o avergonzado cuando ella estaba presente. Sin embargo, también se había reconciliado con Lysandro y eso le alegraba más que cualquier cosa. Sin rencores.

—Entonces, ¿ya me perdonaste del todo?—Sus ojos brillaron, observando a la chica.

—Claro que sí. Lysandro también.—Comentó con entusiasmo, subiéndose al auto.

El azabache amplió su sonrisa, olvidando por un instante su enfermedad. Si moría, al menos quería ir a la tumba en buenos términos y reconciliándose con su familia.

—Yo también espero que Lynn pueda perdonarte.—Le musitó dulcemente.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras producían en su interior, Rosalya no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón; sintiéndose algo deprimida y frustrada. Cierto. Con

tantos asuntos pendientes y el estar visitando constantemente el hospital, ya se le Había olvidado que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Lynn. La pregunta era, ¿Cuándo se podía presentar la oportunidad si tampoco le mandaba mensajes de texto o llamadas?

...

Lynn se encontraba en vacaciones. Su tía Agatha ya estaba muy emocionada en el Parque acuático, así que terminó convenciendo a su sobrina de usar bikini.

—¡Pero si te queda muy lindo, Lynn!—Le halagó Viktor a su novia, besándola en la mejilla.— Vamos, ¿Sabes nadar, no? Yo me cambiaré. Espérame aquí, ¿Vale?

—Mhmm claro, no te preocupes. Igual, no espero que nadie me hable… Qué vergüenza, aquí escondidas entre las palmeras. —Se sonrojó debido a su cuerpo.

—Hola Lynn. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?

—¡¿Laetti?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas siguiendo? Creí que estabas en Australia

La chica de ojos azules soltó una leve risita y le agarró del brazo, dirigiéndose ambas a una cafetería para poder conversar. Ordenaron donas y un capucchino. Se sentaron. Lynn estaba impaciente y a la vez conmocionada. Laetti suspiró y empezó con el interrogatorio.

Primero comenzaron a hablar acerca de cómo le iba a Lynn en su carrera, en su relación con Viktor y después prosiguió al asunto de la relación de Castiel y Amber.

—No sé por qué me atormentas contándome todo lo que ya sé. Como dije antes, Castiel ya no me importa. Él me reemplazó, yo solo se la devolví.

—Por favor escúchame.—Le suplicó con la mirada gacha.—Si después de escucharme no quieres creerlo o qué, será tu veredicto.

Lynn arqueó la ceja, demasiado confundida, ¿Qué era lo que tanto se estaba guardando y qué con esa expresión de tristeza y decepción repentina? Sin embargo, comenzó a escucharla sin más preámbulos al mismo tiempo que tomaba su café.

"_Castiel siempre fue alguien muy solitario así que tú técnicamente te convertiste en su luz de guía"_ eso recalcó Laetti en su cabeza, grabando aquél mensaje.

Se quedó pensando y recapitulando, ¿Qué ganaba con contarle todo eso?

Seguidamente Laetti le habló acerca de la relación e historia que Castiel tenía con su madre, ya que Valeria siempre había anhelado con tener un hijo aplicado y _"perfecto". _De ahí le explicó todo el historial de relaciones que Castiel había tenido con las chicas.

Después de quince minutos de una extensa charla acerca del pasado del pelirrojo, Laetti prosiguió a lo que en verdad importaba: los documentos y el expediente que Nathaniel guardaba con tanto recelo. Le explicó que hace muchos años Castiel había tenido problemas con la policía por falsificación de cédula y robo de motocicletas.

De ahí también le explicó que en ningún momento Castiel mintió acerca de los sentimientos tan fuertes que él tenía hacia ella, mostrándole un par de fotografías viejas.

La conversación se tardó más de lo usual, aproximadamente treinta minutos a una hora. Laetti se despidió, estrechándole la mano y la dejó ahí plantada con el beneficio de la duda.

¿Ahora qué?

* * *

_**YEIHH! Perdón si dejé con el suspenso a muchas, pero quería relatar todo narrándolo uwu para no gastar tantas palabras, ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¡Síganme para estar alertas a mi próximo fanfic! ¡SE LES QUIERE MIL! Y por cierto… ¡Vacaciones! El próximo capitulo es el último y ahí se da el veredicto final.**_

_**Nyny Out :333**_


	26. Un sólo corazón

_**POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR! Mijos, este es el último capítulo. Siento que terminé algo demasiado hermoso… no se pongan tristes que estoy en proceso de la siguiente historia, Lel. Así que disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Un sólo corazón.**_

Debo admitir que estos últimos días o quizá semanas, han sido las más duras de mi vida. No solo por el hecho de pensar en mi relación con Viktor o qué debería hacer, sino en la forma en cómo Laetti me habló de Castiel aquél día en el parque acuático en mis vacaciones de verano. Estoy llorando. Literalmente. No quería que las cosas resultaran así. Sólo quería seguir con mi vida en la Universidad al lado de Viktor, pero no.

Yo también debo cambiar. Todos tenemos que cambiar por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas, y eso es lo que me enseñó Rosalya. Cuanto la extraño. No puedo.

Estaba pensando tanto en mí y en mi carrera que no me detuve a pensar ni siquiera en perdonarla por lo que me hizo. Está bien. Yo también debo aprender a perdonar, tal y como Castiel hizo conmigo cuando no le conté lo del viaje a Nueva York para perseguir mis sueños de convertirme en una gran Doctora, seguro atendiendo a pacientes con enfermedades terminales en un hospital de prestigio, pero no estoy feliz así. Debería, pero no lo estoy. Me siento orgullosa de mis esfuerzos en la carrera, pero, ¿Qué hay de mi vida?

Lo último que quería era ver el rostro de lágrimas de Viktor, así que hace un par de días me preparé mentalmente para un posible re-encuentro, ¿Qué les diría? Algo así como _"oigan chicos, estoy de regreso" o "extraño demasiado a Castiel, ¿Dónde está?"_ mi orgullo me lo impide y mi corazón está muy confundido. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quizá así es como terminaba todo, tarde o temprano alguien vendría de la nada para propinarme unas cuantas bofetadas y estamparme con la dura realidad. Ya no huiré.

Haré algo productivo con mi vida. Es hora de aprender unas cuantas lecciones. Ya tengo preparado los boletos de avión, el equipaje y tuve una extensa conversación previa con mi tía y padres.

Ellos supieron entenderme. Mi madre estaba al otro lado de la videocámara con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y mi padre solo me infundía ánimos. Todo marchaba bien.

Tomé un gran vaso con agua, suspiré y me preparé mentalmente, como si estuviese pronosticando un monólogo en la máquina de mis pensamientos. Alisté el equipaje de mano.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—Mi tía me preguntó, interceptándome en la sala, como si esperarse que en cualquier momento fuese yo quién cambiase de opinión.

—Si. No quiero huir más, tía. Laetti me abrió los ojos.—Le contesté con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Siento que en cualquier momento me romperé a llorar.

—Sabes que este seguirá siendo tu hogar.—Me abrazó sin decir nada más, ni siquiera intentó detenerme o cuestionarme acerca de mi decisión, y eso de alguna forma me aliviaba.

…..

No lloraré. No lloraré. ¡No lloraré! Era todo lo que podía suspirar, ahí en frente de Viktor pero parecía como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Él se quedó mirándome por breves segundos, como si me hubiese descubierto. Ambos nos abrazamos. Esta sería la despedida.

Por un lado debería sentirme feliz porque volveré a mi país natal, donde crecí y conocí a muchos de mis viejos amigos, ¿Qué digo viejos? ¡Aún puedo encontrarme con ellos! Viktor me ha infundido ánimos y me ha apoyado en todo momento. Le di mi número de celular y conversamos unos diez o quince minutos hasta que sacó algo de su bolsa.

Era un pequeño dije con un corazón rosa. No pude articular palabra alguna porque él ya estaba sobre mi cuello; colocando aquél fino diamante. Por un momento sentí que no me merecía aquellos tratos después de lo que le dije sobre mis sentimientos y que lo mejor era romper porque no quería provocarle más daño ni mi intención era destruirlo. Ese collar seria como una forma de _"siempre te recordaré. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido"_

Dicen que algunas despedidas duelen más que otras, según el vínculo que tengas con esa persona, pero aún no estaba preparada para un adiós. No ahora. Tenía planeado dejar que pasara un año y terminar al menos un año de carrera, pero no resultó así. Viktor estaba sonriendo, aun en medio del frio y con tantas chaquetas y abrigos encima rodeando su cuerpo, que me sentía más culpable de lo usual. De repente la voz llamó.

"_El vuelo con destino a California, K-18, parte en quince minutos. Por favor, todos los pasajeros dirigirse a la sala"._ Esa había sido la cúspide para terminar de romperme.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasará con mi carrera? No lo sé, de pronto más adelante halle un modo virtual o realizar la carrera de mis sueños a distancia. Dejé unas cuantas notas a mi tía, me levanté de aquél asiento y tomé una bocanada de aire, observando el avión que me llevaría hacia mi pasado.

—Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Sin exagerar.—Viktor decidió hablar, pero su tono de voz era lastimero, aunque pudiese mantener aquella sonrisa de siempre. Me tomó de ambas manos, tratando de esquivar mi mirada.—Solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿Okey?

—No te preocupes. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Por algo inventaron Skype o Facebook.—Intenté sonreírle. Juro que lo intenté, pero solo estaba fingiendo.

—Sí, es verdad. De todas formas tengo tu número. Adiós, Lynn. Te quiero. Llámame cuando estés allá. Ojalá te vaya muy bien con Castiel. Sé que lo resolverán, todos alguna vez perdonamos a alguien que nos hizo daño en el pasado.—Me abrazó de nuevo.

…

La noticia había conmocionado a casi todo el mundo, sobre todo los gemelos que ya estaban ansiosos por la llegada de Lynn. Ya la extrañaban y Nina había quedado con la boca abierta.

Rosalya, quien era la más atenta al tema de todo el grupo, decidió ponerse manos a la obra junto con su novio (Lysandro) para poder prepararle un pastel de bienvenida.

Todos también tuvieron esa meta, comenzando a trabajar en grupo. Violetta ayudaba en las pinturas, Leigh diseñando unos hermosos vestidos, Melody terminando de arreglar documentos y _"carta de bienvenidas y palabras de nostalgia"_ con ayuda de Nathaniel. Karla y Kentin también estaban emocionados, mientras que Alexy cooperaba.

Nina no lo podía creer. Dentro de pocos minutos sus padres la iban a recoger en un auto para poder llevársela a un centro de educación especial para aquellas personas que necesitan comportarse, algo parecido a un reformatorio; con el único detalle que iba directo a la población femenina. Ella no aceptaba nada de eso, inclusive muchas veces intentó huir y hacerse la victima delante de la Directora, pero nada funcionaba.

Li y Charlotte, mientras tanto, mostraban fotos de sus viajes a distintas ciudades. La decoración sería perfecta, más el cartel y el discurso planeado. Solo tenían menos de dos horas para preparar todo.

Rosalya estaba en la cocina preparando los ingredientes, leyendo la receta en una bolsa, mientras que Lysandro intentaba recordar, como de costumbre, dónde había colocado la harina y los huevos, así que decidió registrar en la nevera. Solo había frutas y vegetales. De repente sonó el claxon de un auto Chevrolet color rojo de lujo, saliendo de allí un señor bastante molesto y con los puños apretados. Todos decidieron esquivar las miradas, siguiendo con el arduo trabajo; dejando a la niña Gótica sola esta vez.

—No puedo creer que te deje unos meses estudiando en el Sweet Amoris y ya tengas este tipo de problemas.—Le reprochó, agarrándola del brazo.—Te lo advierto, Nina Allegrete. Entra ya mismo a ese carro. Tu próximo instituto para Señoritas te espera.

—¡No pueden llevarme! Mejor dicho, ni deberían obligarme.—Se soltó, señalando con el dedo de forma acusatoria a Li y Charlotte, quienes estaban con Leigh y Karla.—¡Ellos son los que me corrompieron! Yo no hice nada, papi. Te lo juro. Ellos me obligaron.

—No nos eches al agua sucia.—Le regañó Karla.

—¡Juro que volveré! Y cuando lo haga, ustedes serán mis próximas víctimas.

…

Habían quedado en encontrarse en el Terminal, para después recogerla. Lynn estaba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, intentando respirar hondo y continuar su camino; literalmente. Rosalya solo le sonrió de vuelta, como si estuviesen intentando comunicarse con apenas un par de sonrisas. Corrieron a abrazarse como nunca, aferrándose la una a la otra, como en los viejos tiempos. De ahí la chica sacó una pequeña bolsa con unos panecillos calientes, dejando que Leigh recogiera su maleta.

Lynn lo aceptó gustosamente así que los cuatro decidieron comer en una cafetería cerca de allí, mientras observaban cómo más gente se dirigía a la zona de detector de metales, esperando pacientemente su turno para abordar en el vuelo con destino a Nueva York. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, aunque hace apenas unas horas se había despedido de Viktor.

Comenzó a lloviznar, así que la gente ya estaba preparada para resguardarse. Lynn tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café caliente a la vez que comía aquellos panecillos. Rosalya, de repente, comenzó a llorar y a disculparse con ella por todo lo que hizo y por haberla traicionado de una manera tan cruel. Leigh igualmente se le unió, tratando de tomarle de ambas manos; implorándole. Todos estaban explicándole el asunto entre lloriqueos.

Lynn soltó una leve risita, sorprendiendo a más de uno de los presentes en la mesa. Se esperaban cualquier cosa excepto eso, ¿Qué había pasado con ese rencor?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de la muchacha, los cuatro se abrazaron; como muestra de comprensión y afecto tipo _"ya los perdoné. No necesitan hacer tanto Drama"_

Lysandro sacó de su cuaderno de apuntes un hermoso poema, el cual se había esforzado demasiado y desvelado noche tras noche escribiéndolo; inspirándose en música clásica y romántica. Rosalya le dio un pequeño golpecito bajo la mesa, sonrojándose. Lynn lo aceptó, quedando muy agradecida. En ese momento ambos hermanos victorianos se levantaron, decidiendo dejar a solas a ambas chicas para que platicaran.

—Entonces… ¿Ya me perdonaste? Te juro que estoy muy arrepentida, Lynn, yo…

—Por favor, no te disculpes. Eres mi amiga. Debí haber sido más comprensiva contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero me comporté como una egoísta y no te escuché.

—Owww Lynn!.—La abrazó demasiado fuerte, más de lo usual. La mejor reconciliación en su vida.—¡Te juro que no volveré a decepcionarte! De hecho, ven con nosotros a mi

casa.

….

Lysandro, por suerte, había obtenido su licencia de conducir en esas semanas en que tuvo que acompañar a Rosalya hasta Urgencia solo para visitar a Leigh, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Lynn, quien ya estaba notando sus pequeños pasos a la adultez. Condujeron hasta llegar a una casa blanca con rejas negras, por lo que se detuvieron y bajaron.

Rosalya decidió hacer un pequeño juego, por lo que le puso una venda en los ojos a su amiga, guiándola de los hombros hasta el interior de la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y entre todos se susurraban un breve _"Shhhh" _hasta que Leigh iluminó el lugar, seguidamente Rosa quitándole la venda. Lynn no pudo articular palabra alguna porque todos saltaron de sus escondites, gritando un _"Bienvenida_", totalmente emocionados.

Parecía un desfile de lloriqueos. Los gemelos la abrazaron primero, después Kentin, Karla disimuló un poco mientras que Nathaniel comenzó con su discurso. Lynn estaba nostálgica y también ella quería llorar.

—¿Sabes? Aunque te haya mirado mal todo este tiempo, gracias.—Karla le sonrió, mientras que Li y Charlotte solo le seguían el juego.—Sin tu ayuda, no hubiese descubierto lo importante que es para mí Kentin o lo mal que me hacía estar con Amber.

—Perdón por interrumpir este momento.—Rosalya intervino con una sonrisa audaz mientras el pastel esperaba.—Pero parece que mi amiga aún no ha visto a alguien.

—Castiel… ¿Dónde está él ahora?

….

_Quiero verte, en serio. Quiero saber. Quiero volver a experimentar este sentimiento, ¿Por qué piensas que mis sentimientos no son honestos? Juro que te encontraré. Sé que no lo has olvidado, aquella promesa que hicimos antes de que me fuera._

—Ya te he dicho que prefiero el tatuaje del dragón, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?.—Castiel estaba caminando con Amber de la mano, seguro dirigiéndose a la tienda de tatuajes. Me dolía el solo verlos juntos, pero aun quiero remediarlo.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al observarme, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Yo también estaba llorando, aunque solo fuera de lejos. No quiero perderlo. En ese instante, me sorprendió demasiado al observar cómo Amber se zafaba de su brazo, algo molesta, pero… ¿Sonreía? Castiel también se sorprendió. No lo culpo.

—Creo que es mejor que resuelvas las cosas con ella. No te preocupes por mí, Cas. Tú me ayudaste mucho, y… aunque no lo creas, me alegra el haberme enamorado de ti.

¿Quién era Amber en ese instante? ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo con tanta calma y al contrario no intentó arrebatármelo o correr con él como usualmente haría? No lo sé. Quizá muchas cosas cambiaron en estos meses, cuando estaba ausente y en Nueva York. Mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas disparadas, pero no le presté más atención al asunto. Antes de que me diera cuenta o solo por instinto, me abalancé a mi querido pelirrojo; abrazándolo del cuello. De alguna forma quería estar cerca de él. Para mí sorpresa, él no me apartó. Nos quedamos ambos en silencio por breves segundos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué regresaste? Creí que te quedarías por lo menos un año a esperar a que terminaras esos laboratorios…—No le di tiempo de hablar más porque le planté un beso en los labios. Uno bastante apasionado, además.

—Volví por ti. Laetti me contó todo. En serio, perdóname. No debí decirte todas esas cosas horribles.—Sollocé. Ahora yo era la niña pequeña.—Aunque intenté con Viktor, descubrí que… eres la única persona que me gusta.

Esperaba un sermón o inclusive un reproche, el típico _"Lo lamento pero ya te superé. __Ya tengo a Amber". _Pero no fue así. Él me abrazó sin decir nada, rodeándome con sus

cálidos brazos. Me sentía como si estuviese viajando entre nubes, ¿Acaso estaré soñando? Si es así, no quiero que termine nunca. Me acarició el rostro, dejando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, contemplándome a cada instante. Por favor, no te vayas.

—Tonta, ¿Y quién dijo que tú has dejado de gustarme? Yo también te dije cosas horribles, así que los tontos ya somos dos.

Quería gritar de la felicidad, pero no pude. Ambos nos besamos en esa misma posición hasta que alguien carraspeó.

…..

Ambos, o mejor dicho todos, estábamos en la sala. Ya parecía tipo telenovela, pero mis padres solo intentaban mantener la postura, mientras que por un lado los padres de Castiel parecían entre molestos y frustrados, no sabía qué expresión era aún más peor que la otra, pero supongo que solo buscaban explicaciones. Carraspeé, dispuesta a hablar. Sin embargo, Castiel me jaló de la blusa como señal de que no hablara y lo dejase a él; cosa que obedecí al instante así que fue él quien se levantó del sillón.

Debo decir que nunca había descubierto tal faceta de Castiel, o solo un poco. Me sorprendió que fuera tan valiente hasta de enfrentar a su propia madre. Ya era hora.

Aunque el ambiente estaba pesada e incluso más incómodo que antes. Me levanté al instante al escuchar la forma en cómo su madre se expresaba de él delante de los míos.

Quería defenderlo, pero no pude. Mi papá me tomó de ambos hombros como una manera en tranquilizarme, ¿Ahora cree que soy gallina y huiré así como así?

De repente recordé. Viktor me había dicho que lo llamase apenas estuviese en mi ciudad natal, cosa que no he hecho en medio de tanto re-encuentro emotivo y poco usual, así que lo llamé aparte; susurrándole. Él enseguida me contestó y le expliqué todo el asunto, a lo que escuché cómo suspiraba y me decía un _"tonta. No es nada". _Me alivia el saber que todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿Ahora cómo reaccionar si ellos no aceptan lo nuestro? Escuché una bofetada, alarmándome aun más. Demonios.

"_Y aun sigues desobedeciéndome. Bueno, no te culpo. He sido muy dura contigo, pero no creas que he aceptado del todo tu relación con esta niña" _fue lo que le escuché.

Ya me iba a poner a la defensiva, pero sentí que mi madre me acariciaba el cabello como una forma de despiste, ofreciéndose a llevar mis maletas directo a mi habitación. El padre de Castiel, Jean, parecía estar en medio de un Drama Total; intercambiándose miradas con el mío. Quién diría que su esposa está más loca que él.

"_Prefería a Amber ella si tenía bastante estilo y ya estaba cambiando por ti, pero como siempre todo lo arruinas a última hora" _decir que prefería a esa rubia me hervía la sangre. Por favor, no la mates Lynn. No ahora. _"Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme"_

De algún modo también me aliviaba el hecho de que comenzara a aceptar la actitud actual de Castiel, sin necesidad de presionarlo a ser alguien "perfecto" o chantajearlo para que se vaya de mi lado. Nada de eso. Creo que estaba comenzando a comprender. ¿Esto es a lo que llaman ser una buena madre? Ni idea.

"_Acepto tu relación con mi hija, pero llegas a tocarla mucho y te castro" _fue la única advertencia de mi padre.

"_Cariño, ya deja de asustar a nuestro invitado. Y no te preocupes Castiel, esos documentos ya están a salvo. Nina fue mandada a una especie de reformatorio asi que no volverán a molestarte o amenazarte con eso. Después hablarás con los oficiales de todo el presunto caso de robo de motocicletas, ¿De acuerdo?" _Mi mamá fue aún más pacífica, tratando de tranquilizarnos a ambos. Estaba atónita. Ellos también estaban empezando a aceptarlo a él aun con su horrible actitud y aunque fuésemos polos opuestos.

—Tus padres son un poco simpáticos.—Titubeó, como si estuviese dudando de lo que iba a opinar de ellos en mi presencia.—y gracias por devolver esos documentos, en verdad.

…

—¿Dónde está el pastel? ¡Se los dí a ustedes! ¿Cómo es posible que se los entregue y de repente desaparezca?.—Ambos nos quedamos de piedra al ver todo el alboroto en la casa de Rosa. Los gemelos parecían perritos asustados, huyendo de ella.

—Ya amor, no te preocupes por eso. Seguro a que Lynn ya ha comido bastante en la casa de sus suegros, ¿A qué no?—Lysandro nos miró a mí y a Castiel, por lo que ambos nos sonrojamos bastante. Leigh también le seguía la corriente, no es de extrañar.—Oh no, ¿Han visto mi licencia de conducir? Creo que dejé el auto mal estacionado.

Comencé a reír, contagiando a Castiel al instante. Sin embargo, mi risa y felicidad se frenó al ver a Amber dirigirse hasta mí con pasos lentos y seguros, ¿Ahora qué? No estaba dispuesta a una pelea donde alguna de las dos seguramente se desmayaría.

—Oye tú.—Me llamó la atención, pero fingí no prestársela; simulando que estaba ocupada ayudando a Violetta con unas pinturas.—Te estoy hablando, campesina. No seas maleducada.—Estaba a punto de tocarme pero retrocedí por si algo pasaba por su no cuerda cabecita de aserrín.—Ya déjate de dramas, niña. No vengo a pelear contigo ni mucho menos robarte tu querido Castiel. Supongo que te gusta verme derrotada.

—Bueno, contigo nunca se sabe. Puede que me hayas cedido a Castiel en ese instante, pero solo para impresionarle.—Intenté adivinarle sus pensamientos. Ella estaba cabizbaja y sorprendentemente su grupito de cabeza huecas, no la seguían.

—No… no es como tú crees, Lynn. Yo en serio cambié y gracias a él.—Puff, si, claro, y yo soy hija de Shakira. Mejor iré a tomar algo de ponche.—Sé que es difícil de creerlo, pero bueno. También Karla te lo agradece desde su corazón. Nina ya se fue.

—Amber. Ya deja de disculparte y tratar de convencerme. Qué bueno que hayas reparado tu vida, pero también debo reparar la mía, ¿Si? Solo sigue siendo tú misma.—Le guiñé el ojo como forma de "motivarla" si a eso se le podía llamar.

—Estoy un poco cansado. Hay mucha cursilería en este lugar, y ya tengo suficiente contigo.—Castiel intervino (por suerte), apegándome a su cintura. Le frunció el ceño a Amber.—Vuelve a tocar mis documentos y te olvidas de mí.—Fue su última dura advertencia.

Por una parte me alegraba el hecho que no tuviese vergüenza de presentarme como su mujer, novia, acompañante y todo lo demás, pero por otro, sentía pena por Amber.

—No te preocupes. Suerte a ambos.—Intentó sonreír, pero solo nos dio la espalda.

De repente sentimos una especie de brillitos en nuestras cabezas. Eran los típicos juegos de Alexy, algo que no resultó muy bien porque Castiel enseguida lo golpeó en la mejilla izquierda; derribándolo al suelo. Algunas cosas ni siquiera pueden cambiar, por ejemplo reflejado en su temperamento tan hostil pero que me atrae a la vez. Kentin me sonrió, estrechándole la mano al pelirrojo. Rosa y Lysandro también estaban felices con su relación y que Leigh por fin pudiese aceptarla.

….

Y con el tiempo aprendí que nunca habrá cosas que cambien del todo. No puedes ir por la vida saltando, a ser tan optimista siempre y creyendo que un milagro caerá del cielo. Si quieres ver tus pequeños frutos en tu "hermoso" jardín, siempre debes empezar por cosechar algo, así como un árbol lleno de manzanas o frutos tropicales. Así mismo me sentía en ese momento. Todo lo que he sembrado con tanto esfuerzo, dieron sus frutos finalmente. Ese es el camino del éxito, o así lo imagino yo. Solo yo.

—¿Puede que alcancemos a llegar a ese concierto? No lo sé. Tengo miedo, y ya se está haciendo noche. Ni siquiera le pedí permiso a mis padres, Cas.

—Tú no te preocupes. Soy un experto en esto. Mañana llevaré la moto al taller, no quiero demorarme en matricularla. Ya sabes. Borrar ese detalle de mi historial.

—Ajá, suena tan convincente tu argumento. Tienes suerte de que mis padres estuviesen de tu lado esta vez. No quiero tardarme tanto, pero prende las luces.

—Lynn, eres tan impredecible a veces, así como tierna. Pero no creas que dejas de ser un cincuenta por ciento Mary Sue.—Me burlé de ella, por lo que infló sus mejillas.

—¡Oye! Y tú sigues siendo igual de Tsundere, aquél día en que te pedí que fingiéramos eso de ser novios, y míranos ahora. Tenías un carácter que ni tu madre aguantaba.

Se suponía que debía fruncir el ceño y negarme a llevarla a ese concierto que tanto anhelaba, pero no pude evitar reír; jalándole de esas hermosas mejillas que tanto me gustaban, ¿Para qué mentir? Todo de ella me fascinaba, cada detalle de su personalidad. Esa actitud que con el tiempo me hizo cambiar, mi perspectiva de muchas cosas. Sin más preámbulos, ella subió a la moto; colocándose el casco y aferrándose a mi cintura.

—¿Y? ¿Qué harás con tu carrera entonces? Tampoco quiero pensar solo en mi futuro, también en ti. ¿Harás el modo a distancia?—Me atreví a preguntarle. Por primera vez pensaba en el futuro de mi pareja, pero Lynn no era cualquier pareja. Ella era única.

—Mhmm no lo sé, puede que sí. Después hablaré de eso con más calma con mis padres. Tú solo deja de hablar y conduce.—Me golpeó mi espalda a modo de juego, por lo que ambos reímos. Esto me recuerda a esa vez en que escapamos de la policía.—De nuevo la adrenalina…

No dije nada más. A veces un hombre tiene que callar, pero estaba ansioso. Demasiado. Lynn no es como las demás chicas, y eso me alegraba. Tan linda.

"_Hey, chica tonta. Espero que sepas qué hacer con tu vida y todo en lo que te has propuesto. Tú eres alguien espectacular, comparada conmigo, pero no te preocupes, porque yo también he cambiado y me he convertido en alguien diferente. Por eso, gracias" _Todo estaba en mi mente. Ella aún seguía aferrada a mí, a veces parábamos en una cafetería o inclusive en un puente para observar la luna, solo para recordar el lugar de nuestra hermosa cita. Me toqué los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Suspiré.

La pequeña caja se abrió. Aun no estaba listo. Nos besamos.

_**Porque el futuro es algo incierto. Te amo.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**DIOHH no puedo creer que después de un año y medio terminase este fic ;;A;; esta historia. Les juro que pondré un extra y cositas así, porque sé que faltó un buen Lemmon xd pero no sabia donde ponerlo en medio de tanto drama y eso…**_

_**¡GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todas aquellas chicas que me siguieron en esta historia de principio a fin. En serio. También le puse mucha dedicación a la hora de escribir, y quería dejar un final más o menos abierto. Hubo cosas que no pude resolver tan rápido, pero buehh**_

_**¿Algo más para agregar? Pues nada. Que estoy feliz por haber completado este proyecto, pero tengo otra historia preparada solo que no de este fandom, tristemente xd será algo cortito pero aun asi le pondré todo mi kokoro en ello.**_

_**¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Recuerda seguirme y estar atento/a a mis otros proyectos. Quizá actualice otra historia dentro de pocos días ya que aun me queda un mes de vacaciones, Lel.**_

_**¿Si habrá segunda temporada de esta historia? No lo creo. Pero si un par de extras o One-shot que iré colocando a modo de regalo, mis niñas. ¡Gracias por su lealtad!**_

_**Nyny Out :333**_


End file.
